Secrets: Friendship keeps up
by kclinda
Summary: Chat Noir is frustrated because he thinks Ladybug doesn't trust him. He is ready to share his secret and also to keep it even harder than before. What happens when your best buddy is your accomplice? Will his secret identity become a point of discussion? Will Ladybug ever know?
1. Chapter 1: Frustration

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Summary:

Events start right before Syren.

I am placing the Glaciator events in their second Valentine's day so that it makes more sense. There's been over a year that they've been fighting akumas.

I don't own Lady Bug and Chat Noir nor any other Miraculous content.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

It was around 9pm and it was still cold, late February tends to be chilly in Paris at night. The noise of hazel stood out from the traffic a Friday evening. A few blocks away, you can see our three heroes running and chasing after an Akuma.

"Ok Rena, in front of the fountain! Now!" Ladybug said while running pass the Akuma villain _'Grey Shadow'_ that was trying to catch Chat Noir.

Rena Rouge used her Mirage power to cast a huge Chloé right in front of the fountain as instructed.

"Chat make sure that she doesn't get distracted with something else! Draw her in if needed!" Affirmed Lady Bug to her partner at the moment that she placed herself on top of the fountain's angel, waiting for the big shadow to advance right into her trap. "Chat! Now!" She instructed.

Chat used his baton to push Grey Shadow into the fountain. Grey Shadow lost her balance and plopped into the fountain, where her mask fell off as soon as it touched the water. Ladybug used her yo-yo to pick up the mask and shattered it against her leg. The black butterfly left the object and started flying away. Ladybug caught it and a white butterfly flew away onto the night. The she used the Miraculous power to fix all the damage in Paris.

"That was awesome!" Rena Rouge said. "I still can't believe you chose me specifically to work with you! I learn something new about my powers every day!"

Ladybug looked at Rena with a warm smile. She knows the potential her friend has with and without the mask. "Bien joué!" She said while bumping her fist up with her. Then Chat was the next one to bump his fist against hers.

"My Lady, your time is running out." Chat interrupted with a forced smile on his lips. He has been waiting for Ladybug to tell him how she got the Fox miraculous and why she was the one to choose Rena Rouge. He was some what jealous that Rena Rouge was chosen without his consent, not that he didn't like her, but because it was as if his Lady didn't trust him. He knows that his Lady is aware something is bothering him. She knows him too well after all this time. Chat looked at Rena Rouge with a big goofy grin, and waved at her.

Ladybug acknowledge his words and noticed the forced smile, "You're right Chat! Thanks!" she said, looking at Chat with concerned eyes and making a mental note that she must have a word with her chaton during their next patrol. There is something in Chat's behavior that has caught her attention during the last akuma attacks.

"See you later chaton! Let's go Rena Rouge!" said Ladybug to her partners. She motioned her yo-yo to the next building but Chat stopped her. "My Lady, wait! Can we talk for a moment?" Chat pointed a door on the roof top they were at, but Rena Rouge noticed that the tone used by Chat had so much weight on it. Rena turned her back to them and looked at Ladybug over her shoulder "Don't worry, I'll wait down there. I'm about to de-transform too, so I better hide myself." So she left with a smile.

Ladybug looked at Chat and she was able to see so much hurt and disappointment in his eyes. "Tell me Chat, I only have 3 more minutes..." She hugged her arms with her hands, letting him know that she was indeed aware of the awkwardness of the moment.

"I have been trying to figure out My Lady, why is that you cannot tell me where the fox miraculous came from. I mean, I trust you and I trust your decision of giving the miraculous to Rena Rouge, she has been very helpful, but I don't understand why I wasn't part of it." Chat said. His lips were starting to part down and the way he pleaded her with his sight, that he needed an answer, was heart breaking.

"Chat, I..." She whispered, not able to finish her sentence. She closed her mouth, opened it again and then closed it.

"I trust you Ladybug, I really do, but I feel so betrayed..." Chat stated with a sigh. He dropped his arms in defeat and lowered his gaze.

"Please chaton, don't do this, you know that I would tell you if I could..." Ladybug tried to approach Chat, not sure of what to do to comfort him. A hug? A pat in the back? She hesitated as her hand tried to touch his shoulder when her miraculous beeped once more, letting her know that in less than a minute she will de-transform too. "I'm sorry Chat..." was all she could say before she left.

Ladybug joined Rena Rouge behind the door that she found unlocked, Alya was already de-transformed and talking to Trixx. Alya was able to see the down face Ladybug had and tried to cheer her up. Off course, not knowing why she's down or why Chat and her are fighting, there's not a lot that she could do. Ladybug just smiled at her, went into a different room so that she could also de-transform. She trusted Alya and knew that she wasn't going to peek.

Ladybug reclined against the door, Alya gave her back to the door after seeing the transformation light from below the door crack. "Thank you for giving us space, I'm sorry it went this way." Marinette said in a very sad tone.

"It's ok, you guys have been doing this far longer than me. It can get to you from time to time I guess." Alya answered back with a smile on her face. The redhead looked up as if guessing if the moon was out or not. She kept wondering if this was really a fight, or a lover's quarrel. She couldn't write any of these in the LadyBlog even if she could, she considered Ladybug and Chat Noir as partners and friends now, and if they trust her with the job, she must be professional too. She sighed "I'll be leaving now. Don't worry, whatever is going on between Chat and you, I'm sure that you will be able to figure it out and bring it to light without a problem." So she departed.

Marinette remained there for about 10 minutes, just staring at the floor. She was so worried about Chat Noir, his expression was so hurt. "I cannot take his look out of my head" she thought. "Tiki, I really wish that all this is worth it..." was all she could tell her Kwami who was resting in her purse.

Chat looked at the horizon, where the Eiffel Tower showed up dressed up in those pretty lights and struggled deep inside with his thoughts. His Lady doesn't trust him enough. So contradictory… She shows her with her actions that her life is safe if he's next to her fighting Akumas, meanwhile she doesn't tell him what she knows about the miraculous and who knows what other secrets about this double life they share.

* * *

AAAAAAAAA

I hope you enjoyed. I'm still trying to figure out formatting here.

AAAAAAAAA


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Summary:

Adrien decides what he will do with his frustration. Some things do seem better with some light.

I don't own Lady Bug and Chat Noir nor any other Miraculous content.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

Adrien dropped on his bed defeated. A pillow over his face, and his mind somewhere else. "I don't know what else to do!" He shouted to the pillow.

Plagg in the other hand, was at the mini-fridge choosing between camembert or brie, he just wanted to eat something different for a change. He chose both.

"Eat cheese." He told Adrien with his mouth full of gooey brie. "It will take you to a different world of pleasure and loooove."

"Oh! Just shut up Plagg!" Adrien said, throwing the pillow to Plagg.

The skillful kwami managed to dodge it casually, it is the number _'I lost count already'_ of times that Adrien has thrown a pillow right to his face. "Really kid, you should relax a little. To be honest, I don't know what Ladybug is planning and it is not something I can just go and ask Tikki about. There is a reason why they've been so strict to keep up with their secret identities so far. It's been what, over a year or so? Don't give it so much thought, besides, if you go back to the _'Oh Ladybug! So smart, so beautiful, be the love of my life_ ' mode, I can go back to tease you again." He gave Adrien a knowing grin, mischief was on his side as always, but all Adrien did was to role his eyes.

"I mean Plagg, she knows I am attracted to her, my last real attempt on valentine was pretty clear." Adrien sat down on his bed. "I understand that we need to remain professional and the risk for anyone to know, but all this Rena Rouge thing… Arg! It is so frustrating! I know that there is something about the miraculous she's not telling me! I know that she somehow got hold of the Fox miraculous from someone or something! And to add to that! She is the one who decided to go get help! This can only mean that she knows Rena Rouge's identity! But I don't know anyone's identity Plagg!"

He dropped his back on his bed once more, bringing his arms on top of his head as a downfall signal. "She trusts me with her life! Plagg! But she doesn't trust me to decide if we need another super hero, or if we should trust someone else with this type of power… Remember Volpina? She tried to trick us, letting us believe she was a miraculous holder, a super hero! Ladybug almost gives up her miraculous against her Plagg! She really thought there was no other way to save Adrien! Me! But me, Chat Noir, is not worth of knowing? "

Plagg rolled his eyes annoyed and muttered to himself "Here we go again..."

Adrien stood up, and started pacing one side to the other, moving his hands claiming to himself over and over again. "Think about it. I was about to de-transform in front of her to let her know who I was, even if she knows, I don't have to know. Then she stopped me, again! All those secret identity statements, again! All the _'We need to keep this professional'_ talk, again!" He slowed down looking to the floor, a hurt sight and his arms loose. "This is driving me crazy..." He looked to the roof trying to clear his head with no luck. "Arg! I need some air. Plagg! Claws out!"

* * *

After jumping rooftop to rooftop, he enjoyed letting the wind to touch his face. He wandered for 15 minutes more, he got to a balcony he was very familiar. He noticed the lights on, so decided to drop by. He tapped the trap door to Marinette's room, and waited for her to come out.

Marinette was sewing a gift to Alya. She wanted to surprise her with a pretty bandanna. She found this silk like cloth in yellow and light orange after going to the shop after school, and those colors were perfect for Alya. Whenever inspiration hit, she took advantage of it, besides thinking about Chat Noir's sadness was not helping her at all. She heard a sound that got her out of her concentration, "Tap Tap!" There it is again. "Tikki, did you hear that?" Marinette whispered to the little kwami that went to hide near her bed.

"It's coming from the trap door on the roof." Tikki said.

"Oh! I'll go check." Marinette stood up from the sewing machine and decided to peep her head out of the trap door. "Hello, anyone there?" She investigated the shadows being formed by the small light on the balcony. There was a darker shadow that caught her attention, so she decided to step out. Those green eyes she wasn't expecting popped out behind a flower pote, making Marinette squeek soundly. "Chat! Don't! You scared me!" She sat down on the floor trying to catch her breath, touching her chest. Her heart was pounding wildly trying to get out.

"I am sorry Princess, I was wondering if I could enjoy your company for a while. " A wide grin spread on his mouth. "You are my Princess after all." A flirty tone amused his words, followed by a wink.

"You are unbelievable Chat." Mari rolled her eyes, but gave him a sweet smile afterwards. "Why are you out this late? I thought that the Akuma villain was already defeated. " Marinette grabbed her chin with her right hand trying to think if she missed something after cleansing and releasing the butterfly. Chat looked at her puzzled and coughed to catch her attention. "Oh, yes, I saw it on TV a couple of hours ago." She moved her hands in front of her and motioned them to the sides with a very nervous look that wasn't really fooling Chat. "Hehehe." She added shyly to her embarrassment.

Chat walked around her with a knowing look, and tried to distract her. "So Puuuurrrincess, tell me what are you doing up so late at night? Were you waiting for this charming cat to keep you company?" He continued with the act, giving a pretentious walk around the balcony.

"Well, I'm sewing something for my friend Alya. I saw this beautiful and colorful handkerchief the other day and I wanted to modify it a little so that she can wear it as a bandanna. It is yellow and orange and those colors look amazing on her. As spring is approaching, I would like to give her something that will help her keep her hair loose and not be as hot." Marinette said. _'Besides, it is somewhat inspired in Rena Rouge and that will make her happy in the inside'_ She thought.

"I can bet it will be amazing, I've always admired that side of you a lot. Being able to create something out of one idea is something that always astonishes me. My father works with a team of creatives and the things that they manage to do are outstanding. I admire very much your abilities Marinette." Chat finished his sentence with a pensive look in his face. He smiled softly and turned to look at the sky, he was reclining on his arms against the balcony's railing.

"Is everything ok Chat? Is there a reason why you came here?" Marinette knew that Chat wasn't being himself, or the other way around. She imagined that when she talked to Chat as Marinette, he reduced a lot the acting and started behaving more than himself. That flirty goofy cat that uses puns and stays cheery and merry wasn't acting. She was worried. She wanted to help him out. "Chat, why did you come here today?"

Chat turned around and looked at Mari with a deep gaze, opened his mouth, closed it. There was pain reflected in his face. "Princess..." He sighed. "Do you know what happens when you have 2 identities?" He looked at her with a gloomy gaze again. "You don't need to know the answer. Hehe… I'm talking in riddles probably for you Marinette."

Marinette was standing still, she couldn't let herself react to Chat's words. She knew that he was going to open up to her, and the guilt again for not telling him that she is Ladybug started rising . _'Oh Chat, you have no idea how much I know about all this...'_ She thought. She replied with a smile. "Chat, do you want to sit down?" And pointed to a couple of stools she was rearranging. "Here. I must say though, I don't understand chaton… why me?"

This was a question that Chat wasn't expecting. "Oh, well…" He had to think very well what answer he would give. He cannot tell her that he trusts her in a way that would shout that he knows her, and that he's been using Chat to open up with her to get to know her better. "Well Princess, to be honest I don't have a lot of friends without the mask. That time that we worked together to capture that Akuma, I realized that I could trust you. That was the same reason I was able to open up to you when I was rejected by my Lady on Valentine's day." His eyes were melancholic and his voice carried a weight that she hadn't heard before. "I needed to clear my head, so I started wandering around." He sat down and placed his face on his hands. Then he looked at the sky once more. "It is very important for us to keep our identities secret. If anyone finds out about who we really are, it is not only dangerous for Ladybug or me, but this person would become a target. So as you have learned from my attitude, I'm not always puns and jokes, but it doesn't mean that I am always gloomy either." He said smiling with his characteristic grin.

Marinette sighed, the only thing she should think of was to place her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Chat, I'm here if you want me to listen to you."

"See? That is why I came here, you are a the nicest person I know. Even when I am trying to think why I am not trustworthy for so many secrets, I bet that my Lady is as worried because she knows things that is better that I don't know. " Chat stood up and moved to the border of the rail. "Thank you Princess, I really needed to talk with someone. I better get home now, go get some sleep." And he disappeared in a glimpse.

Marinette went back to her room. "Tikki, you can come out now. Chat already left." She smiled to herself. "Maybe there was something that my chaton was not telling Ladybug, but now I know that he's been thinking about the identities again. Maybe during patrol on Wednesday we can talk it out. I do trust him with my life Tikki, I hope he understands this."

Tikki flew in front of her eyesight. "I know he does Marinette, it is true that there's been a lot of changes lately, including Rena Rouge and also Master Fu's guidance. It will all surface in time."

* * *

Adrien was back in his room, looking at his phone. "Plagg, I need to keep this secret safe. I will not try to tell Ladybug who I am anymore." He sat down on his bed. "I will do my best to keep it safe, for my Lady and for Mari. I will show them that I can be trustworthy."

Adrien took his phone and stared for a while… It showed the time: 11:30pm. He opened his last message and typed: "Nino, wanna come tomorrow? I need to talk. "

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Notes:

Ok, I didn't expect this chapter to be this long, I wanted this monologue to show how much Adrien/Chat has in his head.

I hope that you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing this confused teenager.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	3. Chapter 3: Best Pote

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Summary:

Nino gets to Adrien's house.

Adrien will do what it takes so that the secret remains a secret.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

The sun was shinning, you could see a couple of clouds from time to time painting shadows over Paris. This Saturday afternoon was starting to show some spring transition. The breeze was nice and the windows at Adrien's room were open, letting the good weather in. Around 2pm Nino arrived, he took a detour at Marinette's and brought some pastries to share with his best pote.

Adrien heard the communicator and answered. "Hello Natalie, Nino's here? Thank you! Let him in please." He motioned to Plagg who was eating the last piece of a camembert. "Plagg, please hide."

The kwami looked at him intrigued "Really kid, just make a choice already!" He rolled his eyes to his partner.

"Plagg, please, of course I am not 100% sure, just hide please..." Adrien pledged to Plagg.

"Ok kid, I know you trust him, but I won't tell you what to do, you know what's in stake." The kwami flew to the drawer that he has accommodated as his own. "Don't fully close my house!"

* * *

"Hey mon pote! Good to see ya! I just dropped Alya at Marinette's, so I brought something nice." Nino said when he entered the mansion. Adrien was at the main door to receive him.

"Hello Nino! Keep it down, wouldn't like it to be confiscated." Adrien urged him. "Remember that they keep me on a strict diet."

"Hahaha! Sorry, I forgot! But it's ok. Besides, Marinette added some cupcake size quiche as a house treat, she said you liked it the last time she cooked some for the class. " Nino said this with a knowing grin. Even that Adrien still doesn't see it, it was obvious to him that Marinette was a very important person for his best friend. He could say _'she's my friend'_ all he wants, but Nino knew there was more to that than just friendship.

"Oh quiche?" Adrien said with a smile, light came out of his face. "Nino, I tell you. Marinette's the nicest person I know." Nino grinned at his friend comment. "Common! I'll ask Natalie to bring us some cold lemonade to eat these. Let's go to my room." Adrien led the way to his room and Nino followed him.

"Man, I always get impressed whenever I come in here." Nino stared at the room and followed the top book shelf, followed by the video game shelf, ending at his friend's face. "Here mon pote, take it!" He gave him the box with the pastries. "Take a look, I think Marinette added 2 brie cheese quiche and 2 blue cheese spinach quiche."

Adrien took the box and opened it. "Oh my god! This is awesome! I'll text her tonight to thank her!" He saw the quiche, there were also a couple of mini macarons. "Nino, let me go check if the lemonade is ready." Adrien stepped away from the room.

Nino sat down at the desk and took his phone out and read the message once more "Nino, wanna come tomorrow? I need to talk. " The door opened and Adrien came in with the lemonade and some napkins. Nino put his phone away and took the glass from his hands.

"Nino, you really are the best friend!" Adrien smiled shyly. He sat down next to Nino passing him the box of goodies. "Remember last year for my b-day that you came here and confronted my dad? I was so amazed when I saw you here talking to my father." He had a thankful smile on his face.

"I thought your dad was going to forbid you to go to school after that to be honest." Laughed out Nino from his seat. "He was so mad at me, and I was so mad at him… I wish I could remember what happened afterwards, I would have payed to look at his face when he saw the party in the front yard."

They laughed together for a while, and kept telling stories of their friendship, how the video game tournament turned out, also the time they hit the movies when that robots film was out, when Nino got stuck with Alya in that cage, how Adrien was trying to help him confess to Marinette. This last subject gave Nino a giggle and Adrien only smiled. He trusted his friend Nino, his very best friend. He was ready.

"Nino, I can really trust you, you are my best friend. Thanks for coming by." The blond relaxed on his chair, his sight got more serious. "I really wish that all friendships could be as trust worthy as ours." He muttered more to himself, but said it out loud anyway...

"That's what friends are for mon pote!" Nino tried to cheer him up. He was still puzzled for why his friend was texting him at 11pm. "Trust is something that great friends have. I mean, take a look at Ladybug and Chat Noir, they are a great team, and you can see that they trust each other! It is how a good friendship works out." He finished with a comforting smile.

"Oh, super heroes trust, yes." Adrien motioned his hand to his hair in a nervous way. "I am not that sure there is a lot of trust in their relationship." He moved a bit in discomfort on his chair. "It seems that there are a lot of secrets between them, especially now that Rena Rouge shows up from time to time."

"Are you sure about that? They work pretty good together for what I see and also the exclusives that Alya post in the Ladyblog are very transparent. I think that if you get to know Ladybug and Chat Noir, you would find out if that is true." Nino shifted to a more comfortable position and placed his arms behind his neck. " You sound as if you know what you're talking about, you would have to know them or be one of them to understand their relationship and you can't be Ladybug... You are not Chat Noir either, or maybe you are?" Finished Nino with a joke, what he didn't expect was Adrien's reaction. His friend bent his head to the side, his right arm followed to the back of his head and he let a sigh out. There's where the DJ's eyes opened very surprised. He couldn't believe what he was doing. "I know that expression! Oh my god! Do you really know Chat Noir?"

Adrien placed his elbows on his knees and placed his chin on his hands, he looked up at Nino and sighed one more time. "Nino, there's someone I would like you to meet."

Nino sat down straight, he wasn't sure if he was nervous, excited or both. Adrien was acting different, way too serious. Was he going to introduced him to Chat Noir? Did he know him?

Adrien saw over his shoulder the lowest drawer next to the bed, it was partially opened. "Plagg, come out." He scanned his friend, Nino's eyes were wide and in disbelieve. He DJ opened his mouth to say something, closed it, opened it again, but said nothing. "Plagg, this is Nino, Nino, this is Plagg."

The black cat like figure flew in front of Nino . "Hello kid. I'm Plagg."

Nino was still in shock, he blinked once, twice. His eyes were wide open. He was trying to figure out if this little thing flying up there, was being part of his imagination , if it was real or if he was going crazy. "Um..." was the only thing he could voice.

"Adrien, your friend here is not very smart, is he?" Plagg flew away to sit on the desk, picking up one cheese quiche for himself. "It seems like the cat got his tongue." He took a bite of the quiche and melted in pleasure.

"Wow wow wow! Slow down mon pote! Who is this? Why? Is it for real?" Was Nino's reaction to the whole situation. He stood up and started pacing from one side to the other. Then he stopped when Adrien started talking.

"Well, where should I start?" Smiled Adrien knowingly. He was standing now. Always with that nervous reaction placing his right arm behind his neck. "I think we already covered that I trust you, right?"

Nino placed his hands over his face "I can't believe it!" He paused. "My best pote… Chat Noir?" He whistled in surprise. "But why me? Why now? If you've been Chat Noir since the beginning, you've kept the secret pretty well, why telling me now?" He muttered in thought.

"A lot has happened. Let's say I need your help. Do you have time for a story?" Asked Adrien with a smile, he motioned his friend to sit down .

"I always have time for mon pote!" Nino took seat once more and gave his fried a mischievous grin. "Just let me know if I have to call my parents to stay the night."

Adrien smiled once more. "Ok, so it all started my first day of school. I received this ring, which is my miraculous. Plagg is the magic kwami of the cat miraculous. I put the ring on and he came out of it." He glanced to the kwami, who was about to have a bite of a new camembert cheese he was taking from the mini fridge. "He explained me about balance and the super powers. I met Ladybug that time too. She was the one that encouraged us to keep our identities hidden." He sighed and lost his eyes to the roof… "And that is why I needed to talk to someone Nino. I trust you and I mean it."

Nino took a deep breath and tried to assimilate all the information he just heard. "Ok, so, you don't know who Ladybug is?"

"No, we keep our identities secret to each other. I was going crazy about it… There's been so many times that I have tried to tell her who I am. You know how in love I'm with Ladybug and now you know the reason why I haven't given up on her. It is not a platonic crush, I talk to her and I know her… At least what she lets me pursue. She keeps the relationship merely professional and is always lecturing me how dangerous it is for us to know who the other one is. If Papillon finds out any of our identities, our families and friends will be in danger."

"Ok, this makes sense. I guess. I have to be careful now so that I don't get akumataized again." Nino said with very serious expression. "I will do my best and help you keep all this a secret."

"Actually Nino, that is why I needed to tell you, I need you to help me keep my identity secret from Ladybug, she must not find out who I am, please don't let me do something that stupid. I've been so close so many times to tell her, or just de-transform in front of her, I need you to help me control myself." He stated these words with so much defeat in them.

"Of course Adrien! That's what friends are for!" He brought his fist in front of him and bumped the blonde's fist. "You can trust me."

"Thank you Nino." He greeted him with a wide smile.

"So, let's go over what's important. How does it work?" The DJ asked.

"Why don't I show you?" Adrien grinned with that characteristic smile that only Nino's seen before, that smile so Chat like. "Plagg! Claws out!"

The afternoon passed by, the two friends bonded and their trust in each other was busted. Chat was confident in himself again and Nino learned about the magic of the cat miraculous, just enough to understand, and only what Plagg agreed to share with hm. Before night break, the DJ left back to his house and Adrien was in peace.

"So, what do you think Plagg?" Adrien asked.

"I guess you chose ok... It might be too soon, but well you cannot turn back now." Said the kwami trying to sleep.

"It's for the best Plagg, you'll see, it's for the best."


	4. Chapter 4: Thanks!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Summary: 

Back at school Adrien decides he must thank her properly.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

The sun was rising earlier everyday now. Spring was here for sure, the temperature was starting to rise and you could watch birds chirping during the morning. Marinette woke up early this Monday, she had more than enough time to get ready before school and to pour water to her flowers in the balcony. She could feel the sun on her cheeks as she softly closed her eyes and smiling took a deep air coup, letting spring to come over her.

It was rare that she could take her time on a Monday morning. Besides, after Friday's events she wasn't able to keep her mind off that stubborn cat she's got of a friend. She was worried that he really thought she didn't trust him.

"What is it Marinette?" Tikki flew next to her questioning the pensive girl.

"It's just… " Marinette paused grabbing her head with both her hands. "Arg! That stupid cat!" She threw her arms above her head with an impatient gesture. "I can't believe I'm worried about him Tikki. He shouldn't be this dense! Is not like I want to keep Master Fu a secret just because." Her arms dropped in defeat while heading back to her room. "It's better if I just get ready for school."

"Just give him some time Marinette, I am sure that Chat Noir knows that Ladybug is not trying to keep him off the loop or anything. Maybe we can ask Master Fu about Chat Noir next time we talk to him."

Marinette smiled at her kwami. "You're right, I'll just focus on what I have for today, I just hope that Adrien is in a better mood, he was kind of down last Friday." Marinette let it go, it was too much worrying to start a Monday. "Maybe it involves that math quiz from the third period…" She giggled at her kwami while getting ready for school.

* * *

Marinette arrived in time today. She calmly went to class and sat at her place. Alya arrived a moment later and smiled.

"Hey girl! I see you're early today." Alya greeted Marinette while she sat down. "Does it have to do with anything I should know?" She glared with a knowing look, just when Nino and Adrien arrived.

"What? No!" Marinette exclaimed moving her hands in front of her to deny whatever Alya was thinking.

"Haha Marinette, don't worry. I'm only teasing you." She smiled and placed her hand on her clumsy friend's shoulder. "Just relax and say 'Hello!' That's all you have to say. Ok?"

Marinette cringed at her friend and with an awkward smile she waved in the boys direction.

"Good morning." Adrien softly said to Marinette and waved to Alya.

"Hello !" Nino waved at them.

"Hello boys! What are you up to?" Alya looked at Nino intensely, as if she was trying to figure out something that shouldn't be there.

Nino kept his poker face. Then winked at Alya as if he was agreeing to leave those two alone during the day. "Not much." He said while he bumped his elbow into Adrien's back. Alya noticed this and nodded silently.

"Oh, yes! Mari!" Adrien squealed nervously placing his hand behind his head, while his cheeks lit on with a little blush. "Thank you for the quiche. It was delicious. The cheese quiche is my favorite to be honest." He gestured while moving his head to the side but keeping his sight right into her eyes.

"Oh… ah… well, thank you Adrien, I did know not cheese… I mean, this… no, cheese quiche." She started to mumble in some nonsense words of what she wanted to say.

Adrien looked sort of amused and played along with her and gave her a gentle smile. "Mari?"

"I'm glad you liked it" She blurted out totally reckless, her face on fire.

"Class, everyone to your place. I hope you had a good weekend. Let's get started!" Madame Bustier interrupted and everyone went to their sits.

"Alya... I did it again!" Marinette said while hiding herself behind her notebook.

"It went better than last week though, don't think too much about it." The red head mentioned with a supportive gaze.

The school day went by as they reached the third period. Marinette was getting all worked up, it was time for the math quiz. It had become a sensitive topic from her point of view. Besides that, everything went by with no special events.

* * *

"Go ahead and try it! Please!" Marinette was pushing Alya to the mirror in her room. "When I saw those colors, I pictured them on you immediately!" The blue eyed girl was restless, jumping from one side to the other.

"Ok ok, I'll try it on, don't rush it!" Alya walked to the mirror and tried the bandana specially designed for her red curls. It was a perfect fit, the couture was done very careful and it didn't look clumsy at all. Marinette gave it some intended curls of color within the yellow and orange playing around. This made it look like the Fox Miraculous' flairs during her transformation. "This is nice Marinette! Thank you!" She posed looking at Marinette with her hands on her hips.

"Alya! It is amazing! You could wear it with so many things!" Marinette was thrilled! She loved that her friend liked her design. "Here! Let me take a picture of you." She took her phone to take several pictures. "Ok, now, use your hand to touch the bandana. Now smile!"

"Hahaha! Marinette, you sound as if you were at one of Adrien's photoshoots."

At this comment Marinette turned red, tripped with her own feet and almost dropped her phone.

"Aaa! Alya!"

"Gotcha!" Alya caught her before her face touched the floor. "Please be more careful, it was just a joke."

"Ahhh… Alya! Don't do that!" The clumsy girl pouted while sitting on the floor.

"Ok ok" The red head giggled. "Here. Let me help you up." Alya pulled Marinette up. "See? That's better girl! Now, let's talk about your last move. Why didn't you tell me you sent those things to Adrien?"

Mari lit up a bit, looked to the roof, then nervously touched her finger tips and moving her shoulders up as saying 'I don't know.' She giggled a bit and gathering all her courage she said: "Maybe it is time I try to actually... do something? I mean… ah… it's like… well... This time Nino was headed Adrien's way, so I just sent it over, it wasn't me directly talking to him, but I think I can manage it this way?"

Alya read her friend's body language, she could tell Marinette was nervous, a blush was all over the place, but this time determination was written in there, closed fists and no doubt on her gaze. She grinned and with a knowing look, she patted her nervous friend on her shoulder. "Count me in!"

Marinette smiled and relaxed at the reporter's touch. "Thanks."

"Now we can plan accordingly." Alya gave Marinette a glimpse with a mischievous look. "And maybe this time when Adrien takes the initiative to talk to you, you will be able to finish a sentence as you did this morning."

All Marinette could do was nod with some fearful sight.

* * *

"I thanked Marinette for the quiche this morning." Adrien mentioned to Plagg who was amused with some cheese.

"Good, ask her for more the next time."

"You should've seen her Plagg, she is so shy sometimes, that I don't know what to think of." Adrien smiled to himself. "Maybe I can visit her tonight, I think she was worried last Friday."

Plagg left him talking by himself, as usual. The piece of brie he had in his mouth was way better entertaining.

Adrien looked at Plagg while he denied with his head. He stood from his bed and took his phone. "Keep your cheese!" And opened Nino's contact.

"Hey Nino! Do you think that Marinette was mad at me this morning?" He sent the message and started to pace from one side to the other.

"Mon pote! Not at all, you know how shy she can be sometimes."

Adrien was not convinced at the dj's answer. "I don' t know Nino, she did say she was glad, but I'm still not sure if it was because she meant it or if she said it just to be polite. She didn't really smiled."

"Really mon pote, you are too dense sometimes to read people. Haha!"

Adrien glared at the phone amusingly "Com'on Nino! You know where I come from…"

"I know, I know… Maybe you can do something else to show her you really meant it, buy her something?"

His green eyes went wide and he grinned as if the world just opened up to his feet. "That's it! Nino thank you! I'll take her to have some ice scream!"

Nino nodded to his phone with a huge smirk. "Go for it mon pote! Maybe try it through a text message, that could help to keep her shyness controlled."

Nino opened Alya's contact where it read the last message: "Well, this time Marinette was able to finish a sentence. Keep me posted."

"Phase 1 ready!" Nino typed playfully to Alya.

* * *

Alya heard her phone from her bag, reached to it and opened Nino's message. She had a naughty grin on her face and immediately jumped to see Marinette's reaction. A couple of seconds after Marinette squealed at her phone and dropped it over her face. She tried to catch the phone on the air and it kept bouncing from her hands. The reported chuckled and went back to Nino's message.

"Mission started." And she placed back her phone in her bag.

"Ay! Ay! Ay!" Marinette caught the slippery phone right after it hit her on the head. She caressed her head and sat on her bed. "Alya… it hurts!"

"Are you ok?" The red head looked intensely at her friend. "But what happened?"

Marinette went back to her phone and using both her hands, she opened the notification. "A-A-A-Adrien!" She looked at her phone as if it was going to burn her hands, presenting the screen to her friend, the notification that Adrien sent her 2 messages. "Look!" Her clumsy hands were trembling. Her face crimson red, her eyes wide in surprise. "What does he want?!"

"Well Marinette, if you don't open the message, you won't find out." Alya glared at the phone and placed an encouraging smile on her face to give Marinette some confidence to look at the phone. "Here, open it up!" She placed her own hands over her friend's and pushed the phone back to the trembling body the designer has become.

"Ok, ok… I'll open it..." Marinette hesitated. She carefully took her phone and open the message that said: "Hello Mari! How are you?"

Marinette was in total awe. She couldn't believe that Adrien was checking on her. She went back to the phone and answered back. "Hello."

"So Mari, I don't think that I could thank you enough for the quiche. It was very very good."

The designer looked at the messages coming in. She couldn't accept that this was happening. Another message came in.

"I was wondering if you want to come tomorrow to have some ice cream. After school. My treat! :)"

Marinette's face went off, she was sort of pale, her eyes didn't move. She stood there blank, with no reaction. There was a blurry sound from behind, very far away talking to her. She just stared to the phone's screen when she felt Alya's hand on her shoulder. She turned to face her red head friend and noticed that Alya's lips were moving but she couldn't hear clearly what she was saying. She went back to her phone and snapped! "Oh my God Alya! Adrien just asked me out!" She smiled, let herself dropped on her bed, dreamy eyes that glittered with stars. "He just asked me out!" She hugged her phone to her chest and looked over at Alya who was gleaming at her.

"And so? When are you going? Did you answer back?" Alya urged her gesturing her hands over over her head. "You have to answer Mari!" She scolded her clumsy friend.

"Oh yes! I must type, answer and back!" Marinette shoot herself out of her bed and wrote the message standing next to Alya. She wrote things, then removed them, her clumsiness and shyness getting over her own typing. "Here it is Alya, please take a look before I send it. I don't want to make a fool of myself again."

Alya took the phone and read the message. 'Adrien, sure! I would love to go ice cream with you.' Alya chuckled once more and gave Marinette her phone back. "Read it and try it again."

Marinette took the phone back and read the message. "Arg! I wish I could have your word filter when I'm talking to him directly." She nodded on defeat. She corrected the message. Ok, her goes nothing.

* * *

Adrien kept pacing from one side to another.

"Could you just stop that!" Plagg claimed annoyed at his wielder. "It's not the end of the world if she doesn't answer back, you know? Just go get me more cheese!"

Adrien stopped and glared at his kwami. As the tiny cat ignored him, he took his phone back and looked at Marinette's contact. "Oh, it seems she's writing something." He sat straight on his bed intensely looking at his phone. Finally the answer arrived.

"Sure Adrien! I would love to have some ice cream with you! ^.^ "

Adrien jumped to his feet! His hand in a victory fist. "Yes!" He did a turn and replied.

"Great Mari! See you in school tomorrow!"

His phone ringed again with a reply. "Ok, see ya!"

He was happy, he wanted to be accepted by Marinette. He opened Nino's contact and read the last message he sent: "Ok, keep me posted!"

"It's done! We're going to have some ice cream after school tomorrow. I hope she likes it." Adrien grinned proudly while sending the message.

"Good news mon pote. Pay attention tomorrow, Marinette can look very cute when you talk to her."

Adrien knew that his friend was plotting against him. "Come on Nino! You know that Marinette is a very sweet girl."

"I don't think she likes me like that either."

"All I want to do is thank her properly."

"Whatever you say, I'll see you tomorrow!" Was the last reply Nino gave the blond model.

Adrien could feel this energy all over his body, his hands were wrestles. He glimpsed at his piano and started playing jokingly a classic arrangement of _'La Foule'_

* * *

Nino stared at his phone with a huge facepalm. He knew that his friend was not indifferent to Marinette, but he also knew that he was so embellished with Ladybug that Marinette's chances could drown rapidly. Adrien was home schooled for way too long, and his social skills were awful when it came to reading people's actions.

"Mission accomplished." He wrote to Alya.

"Phase 2 starting tomorrow." Was her reply.

The dj looked at his phone and smirked to himself. 'Oh Adrien, we'll see if you are really up to the challenge.' He placed his phone on his pocket and continued with his homework.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Notes:**

Ok, I took some vacations this past week. I needed some time for myself.

I apologize for the delay, I hope you like it!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	5. Chapter 5: Ice Cream

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Summary:

They go out for ice cream.

Nino finds out another secret.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

"Class, these are the quiz questions. Bring them tomorrow properly resolved and I will give 10 extra points in the next exam." Madame Bustier smiled to the class, she was giving instructions for tomorrow's homework. The bell ringed just in time. "Don't forget to fill it out."

Marinette finished copying the info and gathered all her stuff. Adrien looked at her and motioned to leave with Nino. He smiled softly and with a nod pointed to the door. Marinette blushed a bit and she let a couple of notebooks fall next to her . Alya denied with her head and approached the designer to help her out.

"So? You ready?" The red head asked.

"Aww… Alya… What if I blow it again?" Mari was dropping her things again. It was as if going out with Adrien added even more to her clumsiness.

"You'll be fine Marinette. Com'on! You'll grab some ice cream and chit chat as normal friends. I'll be a message away!" Alya winked at Marinette and pointed her phone out.

"Ok, I'll be brave and I'll let you know how it goes."

Marinette took her school bag and shoot out the door. Adrien was talking to Nino next to the main school door, waiting for the girls to get out.

"Yes Nino, I'll let you know. I'm actually planning to do something afterwards to confirm all of it." Adrien grinned.

"All right! I wish I could stay, but here comes my ride." Nino pointed at the girls approaching.

"And so? What were you guys planning?" Alya interrupted with a wide smirk, placing her attention right into Nino.

"Oh, this homework, you know." Nino managed to stumble out quite gracefully.

"Is it really?" Alya looked at him with a knowing look. She decided to inquiry into this later. "Anyway, you promised to help me out with my sisters, as they will be home and I need to finish this homework too." She took her boyfriend's arm and was ready to walk away.

"Ok, let's get going!" Nino gestured his fist to bump with Adrien's. "Talk to you later mon pote!"

"Yes, talk to you later!" Adrien looked at Marinette. "Are you ready Mari? I talked to Gorilla this morning and he agreed to pick me up at the Place des Voges."

"Oh, really? And where are we going?" Marinette glanced at Adrien with her big blue eyes, a big smile planted on her face.

"There is this ice cream and frozen yogurt place I read about in this top ten places that serve ice cream around Place des Voges. It is called ' _Amorino_ ' and it seems that they serve ' _art in a cone_ ' sort of thing and I've been trying to go there for a couple of weeks now." Adrien was thrilled talking about this place.

Marinette waved to Alya and started walking next to Adrien. "Sounds like fun." She giggled to herself.

"Yes it does. I'm glad you wanted to come Mari." He blushed a bit embarrassed. "To thank you properly of course." He smiled a her softly.

"Thank you for inviting me Adrien." Marinette replied with a massive taint on her cheeks. "Do you know what type of ice cream they have?"

"Oh, I read about this big flower gelato cone and there was also one with a macaron on top!" Adrien couldn't stop talking about all the varieties in the online menu he found. So many sweet things in one place were like a dream for him! Specially, with the strict diet that he must follow.

They arrived to the ice cream shop and Marinette was surprised when she looked at the flavors and also Adrien's smiling face.

Adrien was ready to order. "I'll have the blueberry flower with strawberry and a vanilla macaron. How about you Mari?"

"I think I'll ask for the raspberry flower with lemon and pink macaron." Marinette answered shyly and slightly red.

Adrien gave Marinette her ice cream. They decided to sit on a bench at the Places des Vogues park, where they could chat freely.

"You have some ice cream on your cheek. " Adrien told Marinette somewhat amused.

"Oh no! Where?" The young designer started to panic.

"Here, let me take it." Adrien took a napkin and cleared the ice cream spot from Marinette's cheek. The girl was so embarrassed that you couldn't know if the raspberry was a matching color with her face.

"Oh no, don't! Adrien, ah… eh… thanks..." Marinette said in defeat.

"Don't worry Mari, I won't tell anyone." The blond winked at her with a mischievous smile. "Besides Alya and Nino, of course."

Marinette's eyes were wide open, she didn't know Adrien could joke like that. She stared at him for a moment, then she realized what he just told her. "Oh no! Please don't! I'm so clumsy that Alya is probably going to tease me forever!" She jumped with her arms in front of her, her hands moving from one side to the other doing a denying gesture.

"Wow wow! Wait! It was a joke!" Adrien jumped alarmed.. He took the cone from Marinette's hands at the moment that she started moving, preventing the ice cream to fly away. "I promise Mari, it was a joke." He chuckled a bit, still startled by the girl in front of him. He was right. Marinette is indeed interesting to be around. "You are funny." He softly smiled at her.

Marinette couldn't feel more awkward. "Oh, ok. Thank you." She took the cone from him ashamed by her reaction to a simple joke. 'Come on Marinette! It is just a joke! Don't embarrass yourself more than what you had done in a day.' She scolded herself mentally. 'Alya is going to laugh at me, so badly!' She sighed and tried to talk again. "Adrien, thank you for bringing me here today."

He relaxed when Marinette started talking again. "Well, thank you for accepting the treat. Besides, these things are always better to enjoy with your friends." His green eyes beamed a joyful light that only compared to his smile.

They enjoyed their ice cream and about ten minutes to four, the limo parked near the north of the park.

"Gorilla is here, I guess I cannot stay out of the house as much as I wanted..." Adrien stood up and extended his hand to the girl in front of him. "Come on Mari. I'll give you a ride home."

Marinette hesitated, but took his hand anyway. She felt her knees tremble. Her eyes were lost in Adrien's smile and he gripped her hand, guiding her to the limo.

"Here, get in!" He gestured kindly to her while he opened the limo's door. He scooped in and requested to drop Marinette at the bakery. Gorilla only frowned at the girl.

"I can get you some pastries for the road if you want?" The designer shyly suggested to the bodyguard.

"Yes, Marinette's parents own a bakery, we can bring some for Natalie and father too." Adrien gave Marinette a hopeful glimpse. "Right Mari?"

"Right! I can get some macarons and some fresh croissants with no problem!" The girl squealed nervously.

Gorilla nodded and drove in Marinette's house direction.

"I'm sorry Adrien, I didn't mean to bother you." The designer whispered to Adrien sort of worried.

"It's ok Mari, Gorilla is actually happy to have macarons, he likes them a lot!" Adrien smirked knowingly.

The limo stopped and Adrien escorted Marinette out to the bakery. He brought back some macarons, croissants, a baguette and a couple of cheese quiche, the last ones from Marinette's part. So they departed to the Agreste mansion.

* * *

Adrien opened Nino's contact. "You were right!"

"So? What did she say?" Nino replied.

"She is not mad." Adrien grinned to his phone. "She said she was thankful that I invited her."

"See mon pote? She was just shy."

'Maybe, she did one of her awkward clumsy things too.' Adrien read the message and retyped it. "Maybe, yes."

"So, what are your plans? You mentioned something to proof that she was being shy before, right?"

Adrien looked at the phone and smirked "Let me call you."

* * *

"Hello mon pote! So, it has to be something with the kitten then." Nino stated, keeping the code that he came up with Adrien last Saturday.

"Yes, the cat is out the box." Adrien laughed a bit to these words. "Ok, ok. It is weird, but better than leaving any texts on the phones"

Nino laughed too. "Yes, yes, I know that anyone could look at our phones. But it does work, right? It is only a stray kitty after all. "

"Hahaha! Nino, you're a genius!" Adrien sat on his bed.

"Hahaha! It is funny for sure!" Nino replied. "So, tell me, what's the plan?"

"The stray cat will visit the princess tonight to find out what she thinks." Adrien said.

"Wow wow wow! Princess?" Nino was surprised with the nickname Adrien called Marinette with. "Shy girl is a princess now?"

"Yes, it's how the cat calls her. It's a long story hehe. Ask me again the next time you come." The blond placed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Ok, ok. So this stray cat has a princess to visit. And the dj will take some kitty crackers to find out what the princess likes about cats."

Adrien stared at his phone with a smirk. "Really, it will be to confirm if she was mad or if she was just being polite. I have to talk to her also, the kitty left her worried on Friday night, after some catnip he had."

Nino nodded, so it had to do with telling the secret. After a pause he reacted. "Wait! Friday night? So this is not the first time the cat visits his princess?"

"No Nino, it is not the first time. I have found out that she trusts more the cat than the heir..." Adrien's tone was down, some disappointment in his voice could be heard.

"Nah! You're exaggerating mon pote! I am almost sure that it is just shyness. Besides, it seems that you have managed to get to know her, perhaps you should trust the cat a little more."

"Ok, ok!" Adrien sighed. "I will trust the cat to get near the princess. Maybe this time the cat won't caught her tongue."

"All right! So I will hear the story tomorrow. See ya' mon pote!"

"Good bye!" Adrien hanged up and glared at the phone. Nino was right. He should use Chat to get closer to Marinette. She's a nice girl, and he was able to actually talk to her. When she drops that awkwardness and shyness around her, she is very confortable to spend time with. She doesn't act that tough around Chat Noir either. She's even more familiar with Chat than with Adrien, so maybe, just maybe it was a good idea to try out.

"Plagg, I brought you 1 cheese quiche."

Plagg was already sneaking inside the pastries box. "But there are two in here!" The kwami claimed.

"The other one is mine! Mari gave them to me." The model shoot a menacing glare to Plagg.

"Fine! I'll have only one. Next time ask her to give you some baguette! I want to eat my camembert with bread from time to time." The black cat-like creature took his quiche.

"You definitely think with your stomach!" Responded Adrien some what amused by his kwami. "We are going out tonight too!" The model instructed the cat like creature that was about to bite the quiche.

"Yes yes" Plagg said with his mouth full of quiche.

* * *

Nino was smirking to his phone. Alya brought some snacks to continue with the homework.

"Ok the girls already finish their homework and it is my turn to take a break from them." Alya sat next to the DJ and glared at him, concentrated in his smirk. "You know something... What happened?"

"Well, we might not have to do much between the fashion duo." Nino gave the redhead a knowing look.

"What? Was this a date then?" Alya stared at the dj, trying to read him and decipher what he meant.

"Not really, but it might become one. Let's give them some space for a while and we can check on twin dates with them not knowing."

Nino knew that spark. Alya's face lit up and her eyes went wide and the grin showed that she started to create a huge conspiracy theory in her head. He'll ask for her theory afterwards, he needed her to agree with his pace now. "So, will you give them a break?"

"As long as I can take pictures of them?" If there was something she couldn't resist was covering a story.

"Yes Al, you can take pictures from the distance." Nino motioned at her phone.

"Then it's a deal!" She winked at her boyfriend and continued with their homework.


	6. Chapter 6: We're good!

"So he bought me the ice cream and we sat at a bench at the park. It was nice Alya, I could actually talk to him." Marinette looked dreamily to one of Adrien's pictures on the wall. Her eyes were sparkling in tone with her goofy smile. "And then when his body guard arrived, he gave me a ride home. He even bought some pastries!" She stopped her dancing around the room to stare straight at one of the pictures. "I gave him more quiche too…" She admitted shyly.

Her friend grinned at the other side of the phone. She could confirm that Nino was right and they might not have to middle in too much as she thought. "I told you so! You have to be more confident in yourself Marinette!"

"I know Alya!" Marinette continued pacing from one side to the other. "I'm working on it!" The designer looked to the floor a little flustered.

"Ok, I have to put my sisters back to bed. I want to hear full details tomorrow!" Alya looked over her shoulder, glaring at the little rascals she had as sisters.

"Ok, I'm about to finish homework. Good night!" Marinette placed her phone next to Adrien's picture and started day dreaming about her hand being held by her prince charming. She stared blank with a glowing face until she heard something outside.

"What was that?" Marinette said. She stood up and started walking to the roof door.

"I think that Chat came for a visit Marinette." Tikki suggested while floating to her hiding place near the bed.

"Why would Chat come to visit me Tikki?" She frowned when Tikki didn't answer back. She went upstairs to the balcony to catch a stray cat at the roof.

"Greetings Princess!" Chat saluted with a huge grin. "Good to see that you are still awake." He winked at Marinette.

"Hello chaton!" She stepped up to the roof and sat down on one of the stalls there. "I see you're doing better now?" Marinette asked a little too confident.

Chat glanced at her. Would he tease her? "Of course I am better my Puurrincess! My eyes are able to see you once more. You bring more happiness to me than a ball of fur." He walked towards her and sat next to the girl.

"Hahaha, that was funny." The designer giggled. "I'm glad that I can be as bright as a star for you." She jokily said to Chat. She rose and walked to the balcony rail, viewing the city lights tilt.

"I didn't know you were a fan of puns Princess." The black cat hero smirked.

"Not always mon chaton." She gave her back to the city and reclined against the rail of the balcony. "It is good to see you joking again." She smiled softly at him. She was happy that Chat was acting more in character after a few days to relax.

"Well, about our last talk..." Chat placed his hand at the back of his head and looked away trying to avoid the girl's eyes. "I gave it more thought and I think that I will keep my trust where it is. I trust my Lady with my life and I know she trusts me too." He looked back at Marinette. He pictured his Lady giving her back to him. He looked down and paced towards Marinette and reclined his elbows against the rail. "To be honest, I wanted to check on you too. I don't want to worry you just because, Princess."

"Don't worry chaton, that's what friends are for, right?" She smiled at Chat. Her hands resting one over the other one in front of her.

"Right! And part of it because I found support from the most beautiful princess in Paris." He winked using a flirty tone.

"And I see that you have your flirty sense of humor back! " She brushed her hand on this head as if he was a cat. She froze when she realized what she just did. With a surprised gazed she looked at Chat's eyes nervously. "Oh Chat… I'm so sorry! I didn't, I just, don't be mad at me?" She retracted her hand and pleaded forgiveness for being over confident with the cat hero.

"Hehe, don't worry Princess. You can pet me anytime!" He winked at her once more and started to get closer to the shy girl. "In fact, you are the only person in Paris that I will ever give permission to pet my head! Besides Ladybug, of course!" Chat grinned and gave Marinette a charming glint.

"Of course." Marinette blushed lightly and felt a little guilty for keeping her other identity a secret from her chaton. She released a breath after Chat went ahead and sat right in front of her in the stall. He kept his hands in front of him, clutching like a cat.

"Well, enough about me. How about you Princess?" Chat grinned at her. He knew that if asked, Marinette will tell him about going out with a friend this afternoon. "Any stories about Marinette saving the day?" A glimpse at her body language told him that she was getting a little nervous.

Marinette moved to sit next to Chat, her sight to the floor. Her fingers moved a stray of hair out of her forehead. "Hum… I don't know chaton. I am still too clumsy for my own good." She ducked her head in between her knees and hugged her legs. Some of her shyness was escaping through her voice.

"Come on! I know that is not true." He took her chin with his fingers and lifted her face to look her in the eyes. "There has to be something good that happened today, right?" Chat placed his hand on her shoulder. His full attention on her face.

Marinette shyly looked at Chat, her cheeks cutely tainted in red. "Um… a friend of mine took me to eat some ice cream this afternoon… " She smiled sheepily slowly showing on her lips. "Does that count?"

Chat smiled to himself, he sat straight and tilted his head. "Yes, it does." He chuckled with a mischievous look . "And who is this friend? If I may ask." He leaned in front of her face. He could see her jumping back when he got so close to her. He backed up and with a twist oh his feet, he sat in a different position placing his head on his hands, giving Marinette all his attention.

Marinette's pink cheeks giving her a pretty glow under the city lights. "He, he is a friend. His name is Adrien and… um… he is a friend, and quiche, he is quiche, friendly and nice. No no, wait! That didn't come out right." Marinette got way too anxious, this was the first time she ever told Chat about her crush. She took a big breath and lowered down her voice. She was able to timidly tell Chat about her day. "He is a friend. I sent him some pastries the other day and so he invited me to have some ice cream." Marinette relaxed and loosed her stiffness when talking. "You know, I wanted him to ask me out... and it was nice." She smiled to herself. "I wish I could be as brave as you Chat." The designer looked at Chat with a sweet smile. "I guess I could learn more from you."

Chat stare at her in awe, Nino was right, Marinette looks very cute when nervous. Then he reminded himself that she has comforted him before, and he wanted to be supportive too. "I could teach you cat puns Purrincess." The cat hero responded joking, getting a giggle out of Marinette's lips. "I'm glad you enjoyed your afternoon." He softly smiled and gave her a sweet look that warmed her heart.

"So do I chaton." She moved her hand to his head and scratch right between his ears. She was happy that she had such an amazing friend and that she could count on him.

"If you keep doing that Princess, I could start puurring in no time." Chat Noir giggled a bit.

They sat down at the roof talking, until Marinette stretched out and realized that she was falling as sleep.

"I think I must go to bed chaton, it's getting late." Marinette said with sleepy eyes. "I've got school tomorrow and I cannot sleep in."

Chat stood up and helped Marinette to her feet. "It's time to go." He bowed before the girl. "Sleep well Princess, good night!" He said and disappeared from sight.

Marinette closed the door behind her and Tikki flew to receive her. "Hello Marinette!" She teasingly asked afterwards "did the cat eat your tongue? Hehe."

"Oh Tikki! Stop! You know that we are friends." Marinette gave a glare to Tikki, then smiled while moving her head negatively from one side to the other. She changed into her pajamas and shot herself into bed. "Good night Tikki."

"Good night Marinette." The red kwami turned off the light an went to bed.

* * *

Next morning, Adrien had some trouble getting out of bed. He snoozed the alarm a second time while putting his pillow over his head. Plagg was starting to complain about the noise, so the alarm not really beeping wasn't a big deal for Adrien.

"Kid, you are the one always saying how much you like school." The kwami couldn't sleep anymore, he was tired of the tossing around that his holder kept during his restless sleep. "If you wake up now, I'll share some of my cheese with you. It is an offer no one can resist." Plagg said proudly. He knew that as soon Adrien left to school, he could hibernate all the class period without interruption. Feeling lucky, he decided to stuff his face with camembert and even opened a pont l'Évêque that he was saving for a special occasion. This sunny morning was an special occasion for such a stinky and stronger cheese than the normal pick he had. He decided to fly near Adrien to let him smell his delicious cheese.

Adrien took off the pillow from his face and swung it directly to Plagg. "Arg! Plagg! Get that cheese off my face!"

Plagg moved away and gracefully missed the pillow. He stuffed the cheese in and floated casually near the blond model. "Com'on kid! It's not my fault that you decided to stay out until late. Besides I will sleep soundly inside your bag during the first period. If you arrive in time." The kwami finished the sentence with a mischievous look, knowing that his holder won't be able to ignore him now.

Adrien sat down slowly, making an amazing effort to wake up. "Ok ok, I get it. You want to laugh your guts out with Nino while teasing me, right?" He stood up and walked to the shower, he dismissed Plagg rising his hand with a gesture without turning to see him. "I'll let you complain to him, don't worry." He closed the bathroom door and took a cool shower to see if his eyes and mind decided to stay awake during class today.

Maybe staying at Marinette's until midnight wasn't the smartest thing to do. She will be sleepy today and probably late, and he couldn't afford to be lazy because his father would take it as an excuse to homeschool him once more. Not really a risk he would like to take. "Nino is going to want all the details now…" He thought. "Why did I mention about visiting Mari before in the first place?" The water falling on his head was starting to affect him, over thinking things in the shower was something he was an expert at. The model new that Nino wanted him to get to know Marinette. She's become one of his closest friends, even with that awkwardness she does from time to time. "I'm going to have to explain Nino that Mari's one of my closest friends after him…" He turned off the water and got ready for breakfast.

"Oh Plagg! That thing is even worst than the usual camembert!" Adrien walked into the bedroom after having breakfast, and as soon as he opened the door, the cheese odor kicked him in the nose. "I'll have to leave the windows open!" He shot a glare to the cat like creature and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Now get in my bag please, I don't want to be late."

"Your loss!" Plagg said with an air of superiority, then he floated to the bag and got himself comfortable inside a pocket. He was soon asleep.

Adrien moved his head from one side to the other "You are unbelievable..." he whispered more to himself. He closed the door to his room and started his way to the main door. "Thank you Natalie." He took a water bottle from Natalie's hands. "Let's go."

* * *

The limo parked in front of the Collège and the blond model stepped out of the vehicle. "Thank you!"

He walked through the main door and Nino was waiting for him. The DJ was smirking at his phone, and he knew that it only meant he was talking to Alya. "Good morning!"

Nino looked up from where he was sitting and smiled to his friend. "Hello mon pote!" He brought his fist up and bumped it to Adrien's. "Good to see ya!" He got up and put his phone back in his bag. "So, how was the Princess?" Nino grinned giving the blond a knowing look.

"She's fine." Some guilt escaped from his voice. "I shouldn't had told you..." He moved his hands to his hair, letting his fingers through his golden locks. He shyly smiled to Nino. "We talked for a while and she told me that she did have a good time yesterday."

"You should pay more attention to her Agreste. Really! I mean it!" The DJ kept waking to the class' direction.

"Yes Nino!" Adrien said with an annoyed look. "I am paying attention to her, she's one of my best friends, you know?"

"Whatever you say, mon pote." Nino smirked to his friend, it was so obvious to him that his friend was more interested with the designer than what he admitted. "So, when will you have a second date?"

"Oh shut up!" Adrien laughed. "You know that I would take her out any time as long as she accepts." A cocky smile on his face. "As I said, she's one of my best friends. And besides, she's the nicest person that I know, after my Lady of course."

Nino gave him a knowing look, Marinette has quite a competition there. "And so, will you try it again then?"

"Today is Wednesday, so there's a date scheduled for Wednesdays." The blond grinned.

"A rendezvous, you mean." Nino corrected his best friend.

The two teens started walking towards their class.

Alya arrived to the class a few minutes after. "Hello boys!" She waved to them and glanced a knowing smirk to Adrien. Looking at Nino she whispered to her boyfriend "And so, are we going to a double date?"

"Just keep it down, it's not done yet..." Nino answered.

Alya wasn't thrilled, but she must cope with it. She promised Nino after all. "Ok…" She sat down waiting for the class start.

Marinette arrived with the bell. Nino and Adrien were talking and she passed them by and sat down at her usual place. "Hello Alya!" She looked tired, staying up to midnight talking to Chat was not such a good idea.

"Hello girl! Did you stay up designing or something? You look as if you were gonna fall asleep anytime." The reporter looked at her friend intrigued.

Marinette shifted uncomfortably while she tried to come up with an excuse, is not that she could tell her friend that Chat Noir visited her sometimes, even less that they tended to stay late at night talking about trivial things as normal friends do… "Aww… yes, I am designing a summer dress. I wanted to finish the last details so that I can buy the fabric this week."

Alya looked at the designer suspiciously. She was aware that Marinette was a night owl when it came to design, but there was something about her that wasn't very convincing. "Oh, ok girl."

* * *

The 4 friends decided to eat up lunch together. Adrien was very excited about the ice cream he had the day before. Marinette was able to keep her mouth shot and stare with a smile from time to time. Nino and Alya were amused seeing Adrien so exited after a simple ice cream. Marinette was listening very carefully to Adrien's telling, that she didn't notice her sandwich was leaking ham through its side. She bit the sandwich and the ham almost fell off.

"Mari! Careful! Your sandwich is falling apart!" Adrien reacted when he saw the black hair girl biting her lunch.

Marinette wasn't paying attention and got startled at Adrien's reaction. She squeaked loudly and started balancing her sandwich from one hand to the other randomly. "Oh! What! Ah!" She almost fell down from her sit.

Adrien gracefully caught her from falling. "Watch out!" He helped her sit on her stall and Alya saved the sandwich from the floor.

"My, ay! The sandwich!" Marinette opened her eyes is surprise. "Adrien! Ay!" She accidently hit Adrien in the head with her elbow.

"Ay! Haha!" Adrien tapped his head where Marinette hit him.

"Oh Adrien! I'm sorry!" Marinette was so embarrassed, she tried to pet Adrien's head, but then she retracted her hand, then she realized what she was trying to do an her embarrassment grew into a nice pink shade against her cheeks.

"You are funny Mari." Adrien laughed at Marinette. "Don't worry about it." He gave her a warm smile.

"Oh..." Marinette shifted on her sit and looked ashamed to the floor. She felt hot, the temperature on her face rising. She wanted to hide, disappear, turn around and never be seen again. "I-I…" she hid her face in her hands. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Oh come on girl! Don't take it bad!" Alya grabbed the designer's shoulder and gave her a squeeze. "You're sandwich is safe with me." She joked to try to get a smile our of her friend. "Well, maybe not that safe, let me have a bite!"

Marinette took her hands off her face, and grabbed her sandwich back. "Thanks Alya..." She muttered between her teeth.

The bell ringed to get back to class.

"Well! Saved by the bell" Nino said and stood up to go to back to class.

* * *

The sun was starting to set and Ladybug just arrived to the café top where they usually meet. They chose that place because of the view it has. The Eiffel Tower peeping up from the buildings and the bridge crossing the Seine, at this time of the day, you could see the twinkle lights of the city, a magical contrast with the cloudscape in oranges. The days were starting to last a little longer and soon they will be able to see Paris during summer time.

"Greetings my Lady!" Chat Noir arrived behind her, admiring Ladybug with the view. She looked stunning. "How are you this evening?" He walked to her side.

"Hello Chat, I'm doing fine, thank you. How about you?" She looked at her partner to try to get a glimpse of his face. The pale orange sky was reflected against his skin and it didn't let her see much in there.

"I'm doing fine my Lady." The cat hero turned to Ladybug, he took his hand to the back of his head and somewhat shy he smiled slightly. He looked at her eyes, then looked to the sky hesitating a bit. "Well, about last Friday… I wanted to apologize. I know that I wasn't being fair with you Ladybug. If there is a reason why you cannot tell me where Rena Rouge came from, I can assume that it is the same reason that we keep our identities hidden." He placed his arms right next to his body in defeat, his tone was low and his sight down. "I understand that the weight you are carrying is even bigger than just the identities we are keeping a secret. I was vey frustrated, but I want to trust you Buguinette… I trust you and won't do anything to break this trust." He smiled at Ladybug softly while he looked at her face.

Ladybug remained still, letting him talk. She hugged herself with her arms and her lips started to curve upward while Chat continued to talk. He looked at her with hope. "Good to hear that chaton, I was really worried last Friday." She gave him a warm smile. "Are you ok then? Anything you want to talk about?" Her stance shifted placing her hands on her waist.

Chat smirked "Don't worry Ladybug, I know that when the time comes, we'll be able to stop so many secrets. Besides, I had some help of a friend." He winked at the hero in red. "This friend helped me remember the importance of our secrets my Lady."

"Seems that your friend helped out, I just hope you didn't give much about your identity." Ladybug smirked crossing her arms in front of her. "It seems that we are good friends with and without the mask chaton." She thought, giving him a knowing look.

"Don't you worry about that my lady, this cat won't be taking the risk of putting his friends in danger." He walked towards Ladybug and jumped to the next building. "What do you say we race today? Last one to finish will bring sandwiches to our next patrol!" He leaped to the void, extending his baton.

Ladybug giggled and rolled her eyes. "It's a bet!" She released her yo-yo and started the race.

* * *

 **NOTES:** I hope you liked the fluff.


	7. Chapter 7: Desserts

**Summary:**

I am placing the Glaciator events in their second Valentine's day so that it makes more sense. There's been over a year that they've been fighting akumas.

* * *

The week passed by and Marinette was learning to fill out properly some chouquettes. The crème that goes in those little puffs can become quite messy when you don't improve your technique. She spent her week learning from her father how to round them up, how to add the sugar powder and now how to properly fill them up. If these worked out, she would be able to bring some to share them with her class.

Marinette finish the tray and brought it to her father to validate her work. "Is this better papa?" She asked.

"Oh! This looks nice!" He smiled proudly at his daughter. "Let's try the taste!" The baker said while taking one of the crème puffs between his fingers, he sniffed the chouquette and smiled. Then squeezed it a bit to confirm how stiff the ball was. "Just the perfect amount of crème." He savored it properly to give his daughter his verdict. "Mari, my child. These chouquettes are even better than the ones I do. Good job!" He smiled and placed his hand on her head. "Would you like to help me finish up this bread?"

"Yes!" She grinned and thought to herself "I hope that Adrien likes them." She Move forward to her father. "So, where do I start?"

* * *

"Could you please close the mini-fridge after taking your cheese out? Now the whole room stinks!"

A pillow flew through the room and hit the black kwami that was taking a sun bath. "Ay!" Plagg fell down to the floor. "Kid! Don't wake me up from my beauty sleep!" He claimed with an importance gesture.

"You deserve it! The whole room smells like cheese and the fridge door was open!" Adrien scolded the cat like creature.

"I took the cheese off the fridge. I wanted it soft and gooey to try it with this baguette I was able to snick in from the kitchen this morning." He pointed to the bread on Adrien's desk. "I needed this camembert to be soft and smelly"

Adrien face palmed to that comment. "That explains a lot… Now I have to open all the windows. I hope that the smell gets cleared by the time I go to bed." He went to the side of the room and opened the windows. "What do you think Plagg?" He started to walk to his desk and moved his computer's mouse. "Do you think that Ladybug will agree to tell me how she got the fox miraculous?" His Ladybug screen came up. "I just hope that she will tell me soon." He glanced at Plagg again who was back at the sun spot next to the climbing wall. "You are unbelievable." The blond chuckled to himself.

"Ok, time for some research in the Ladyblog." He said while starting to browse through the videos that Alya has posted earlier that week. "Oh! This battle was tough!" He kept browsing, until he reached one of his favorite videos. "Here it is, the time Ladybug dropped her book." He clicked to open the video and it didn't work. "Let's reload then." The blond reloaded the page and tried to open the video once more. 'Not able to reproduce, no source found.' The error message showed over and over again. "Maybe Nino can check with Alya? It could be that the site is having problems."

Adrien reached his phone and looked for Nino's messages. "Hey Nino! How is your weekend?"

"Hey mon pote! It's been sweet! Spring is out!"

The blond smiled to his phone and decided to call so that he can talk freely. "Ok, this is better!" He grinned when he heard his friend on the other side. "And you are right! Plagg's been taking sun baths the whole weekend. It's nice to look out the windows and feel the warmth again." He paused a bit. He took his hand to the back of his neck somewhat ashamed about the question he had in mind.

"I know what you mean, Alya's been dragging me out to different places all day." Nino laughed.

Adrien took a deep breath and sat down on his bed. "Yes, Nino, about Alya. Do you know if there's anything going on with the Ladyblog? Is Alya doing some maintenance or something?" The Ladyblog was one of the resources that Adrien used whenever he wanted to see his Lady. He felt vulnerable, but at the same time he was happy he could share this with Nino.

"Well… She did mentioned something about removing some videos and other things that could lead to the identities? I didn't quite follow her reasons exactly, she was mumbling about discretion and protecting the heroes." Nino glanced at his girlfriend, she was asking André if he remembered something about the day when he was akumatized.

"Really?" Adrien opened his eyes and his mouth, he couldn't believe what Nino was saying. "Bububut..." He stuttered and closed his eyes, then he looked at the ceiling and let himself drop flat on his bed. "I don't understand." He brought the back of his hand to his forhead and then passed his hand in front of his face. "I mean, don't get me wrong, but I thought that she wanted to publish the heroes' identities!" He sighed sounding a little disappointed.

"Yes, I don't really know why, but she took down some videos and I think she took down some pictures too. Why?" Nino smiled at the red head that was walking to him with a big ice cream to share with him. "Were you trying to find out Ladybug's identity? I though you said that you must keep your identities secret." He smiled softly to himself while letting a sigh out "Adrien, just let it go. It is better this way." He said apologetically to his friend. "I gotta go! Talk to you tomorrow!"

Nino hanged up and Adrien was left with a very confused look. "So Alya took the video off..." He said in a whisper. "I guess that it is a good thing I might not be able to figure out who Ladybug is, but this way no one else will." He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, then jumped to his feet. "Well, I guess it's good news that Alya realized that we need to keep our identities secret." He scanned the room when he noticed that he was talking to himself. "Plagg, where are you?" He started walking to the window. "Stop it Plagg, come out!" The blond sat down in front of the piano in defeat. "Ok… I guess I'll start my practice then."

* * *

It was study time. M. Damocles wanted to give the class some time to prepare to choose properly which specialization they will choose going to Lycée. Le Bac is tough on its own, and now if you want to choose something that goes along with what you want to study… They were given some vocational tests and also some reading about the different choices they have. There was a pamphlet with the different options after getting a general Bac, you could count one for literature (L), and one for social science (ES), for science (S) it was a small guide with the options you can choose, and all the other options and descriptions. It was a lot of information for sure.

"I will continue with the ES Bac, I decided it when I started Collège. Best option for journalism!" Alya said with a triumphant smile on her face. "That way I can take the social science options in Terminale." She looks at Marinette and adds "I thought about L Bac too, there is a lot of writing in journalism, but I measured a couple of things between just writing and communication classes that I will have from the journalism point of view."

"It's ok Alya, I wanted to be in the same class as you too, but I know that we will study very different things." Marinette gave her redhead friend an apologetic look. She looked at the information in front of her and moved her head to the side looking up at Alya. "I will do the L Bac, I want to keep designing and taking the arts path will be the best one for me."

Nino sat on the table looking at the girls. "Well, I guess I will be with you Marinette. I will be taking the L Bac." He smirked. "I want to keep up with the audiovisuals, that movie we did last year was funny. " He beamed a big smile to Alya. "And if we go all to the same Lycée then we can hang out together as always!"

"Nathalie has a special file to give information to my dad from time to time." Adrian stepped up and walked toward the girls too. "I will be taking S Bac, I want to keep up with physiques, or math, or something in between, maybe engineering? Hehe." At this point all that he wants is that his father lets him keep going to Lycée with his friends. He gave Marinette a look and when his eyes met hers she jumped in surprise. This startled him so he watched her trying to find out what she was thinking. She was moving on her sit uncomfortable "Is everything ok Mari?" He questioned the designer with a concerned look.

"Ah, em… Yes, the thing is..." Marinette looked at her bag nervously. She locked her hands together and started moving her shoulders uneased. She took a deep breath, slightly flustered she opened her mouth, closed it, looked to the side and opened her mouth again. "Ok, I made chouquettes for the first time… I brought some for you guys to try them out." She told her friends. "My dad taught me this past weekend, so I don't feel very comfortable sharing them with everyone just yet, you could say it is an experiment?" She took the box from her bag and placed it in front of her. "Go ahead and try it, I prepared the crème myself."

Adrian's face lit up, you could see his eye in awe tilting with hope and happiness. "Can I really take one?" He hesitated, moved his hand to the box to open it, then paused. Pleading with his eyes for Marinette's authorization.

Marinette took a moment to realize what was going on with her crush. "Oh! Yes! Please do!" She smiled softly a little shy but happy that he was so eager to taste the chouquettes. She opened the box and moved it to his reach. "Take as many as you want." The designer got a boot of self-steam after seeing Adrien's reaction. She felt warm at her heart and this translated into pink cheeks.

Adrien was as happy as a 10 year-old with a new toy. His eyes were closed, smile wide savoring the crème pouf with all his soul. His reaction was more than what Marinette expected for sure. He even thought about Plagg and how much he mentioned that eating cheese was his pleasure… Well, Adrien's found pleasure in these homemade chouquettes, done by Marinette chouquettes. Marinette, she can actually cook this type of desserts. "OMG Marinette!" he thought in surprise. His eyes popped open and stared in awe at his friend. He took another chouquette from the box and looked at it, then looked at Marinette, looked back to the dessert, back to Marinette. He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again. "Ah…" He couldn't word it. The chouquettes had always been his favorite pastry, but this is the best thing he had ever tried.

Nino smiled softly and kept silent when he saw his friend's reaction. His poker face has been getting better and better. This time Alya didn't notice him, she was stunned about Adrien's reaction and she was about to push Marinette to his arms. She toyed with the idea for a moment, until she discarded it. Yes, it was amusing, but she could break her friend too. She didn't want the clumsy girl in front of her with pink to red cheeks to freak out and run away. The DJ placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled in for another chouquette for himself. They were indeed very good.

Marinette was starting to panic, she was happy of course, but her anxiety was winning, her heart beat was faster than a hummingbird's wings flying away. She could feel her cheeks getting hotter and hotter. She felt her pulse against her neck. Her mind whispering and babbling "Ah! Did he like it? He doesn't like it! He's just being polite… This is the fifth one! I think that he did like it, didn't he? Ay! I don't know! Why doesn't he tell me anything? He's just… there… oh no… I want to cry... or scream… Marinette! Don't panic!"

Adrien took a bite of the chouquette he was holding, he couldn't imagine where else he'd tasted paradise like this. As if reading Marinette's head he took a deep breath and said: "Mari, these are amazing! I don't know if you knew, but chouquettes are my favorite sweet pastry. And These!" He finished the bite size he had in his fingers, closing his eyes and visibly enjoying that last bite. "These are the best chouquettes I've tried! Ever! I didn't even know that you could add cream to them like this!" At this point he had taken Marinette's shoulders and Alya grinned at the proximity of his face while saying these words with such passion.

Marinette was speechless. If she was panicking before, she was out of herself now. "Adrien…" was all she could say in a weak whisper. She kept her eyes locked with his. Her hands were trembling as she brought them together to control the movement, so she started tapping her fingers against one another. Her mouth was parted a bit as she looked at Adrien's lips for a moment. She blinked once, twice, feeling the blond's hands tighten his grip against her. "Thank you. I still have much to learn." She shyly moved her sight to the side, still looking at him nervously with a soft smile on her lips.

Part of the class noticed the closeness and his pure emotion while talking with his friends. This included Chloé. She was in shock too, but because Adrien's hands were touching Marinette and not her. She stood up determined to rampage attention for herself. "Adrichou!" Started saying trying to get the blond's attention. "Adrichou!" She sang as if he was paying attention. "Do you know which Bac you'll try? Let's choose together Adrichou!" She started walking towards the blond. Mylène and Alix noticed what she was about to do and stood up as well cutting her steps.

Adrien cringed at Chloé's voice, he shrugged his shoulders and loosed his grip against Marinette's. He peeked to see Chloé stepping up calling him again.

Marinette looked at the mayor's daughter and then looked at Alya, to see the frown that Alya had, she looked at Adrien pledging to sit down. He agreed and asked Marinette to show him her latest designs, which she did with a wide grin.

"What are those?" Alix asked catching Alya's attention. Alya looked over and noticed the steaming Chloé standing right behind Alix and Mylène. The red head took the box and walked over to Alix and Mylène and presented the puffs for them to try. "Marinette baked these for testing, I think there are still some for you girls to try out!" She winked at the two saviors and remained with them blocking 'miss perfect annoyance' from reaching the fashion duo.

Nino glanced at Marinette and Adrien from the corner of the eye. He stood next to his girlfriend and winked his eye. She whispered "did you see that? He was about to kiss her without realizing!" He glanced at the fashion duo, looked back to those hazel nut eyes, and grabbed her arm. An assent with his head let the girl know what he was thinking. Alya understood at the moment. "Ok, so Cinema plan it is! Do you get the tickets? Next Saturday?" her eyes were glittering, big smile on her face. Nino only smiled and continued with the conversation with Mylène and Alix.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Next time a meeting and a confession.

Ok, so I rewatched the part of Le Pharaon to confirm in which grade they were. The show started in Troisième, so I might be editing some things there to be accurate to this. Taking in count that at this point we've had 2 Valentine days, this means that they should be in Seconde already, even that the show places them still in Collège and should move to Lycée...

I might not do much about this, and just keep them in Collège, but I would like them to live life and also the interaction going to Lycée in different classes and all that...


	8. Chapter 8: Kitty Cat

**Story Update:**

I am placing the Glaciator events in their second Valentine's day so that it makes more sense. There's been over a year that they've been fighting akumas. This way the timing will be somewhat different from the show, but it will help to make sense to the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chat was flying over the bus. The hair balls were rolling over cars and little hair puffs flying around "I have seen a hairball problem, but this is quite a furry situation! " He kept approaching where he was able to see Rena Rouge. She was over a building looking at where he guessed it was the akuma. With a light thump he landed next to her. "Hello foxy!" He smirked at Rena. "Where's my Lady?"

Rena Rouge rolled her eyes, she could see why Ladybug thought he was such a flirt. She smiled and pointed to the akuma bellow them. "Hello Chat, she's down there! I was waiting for you to show up." She crossed her arms and granted the kitty a knowing look. "Apparently the akuma didn't know that cats needed to cough hairballs and when she arrived to the vet, she was dismissed and nobody explained to her that the poor cat only needed to get rid of the hair ball and she's trashing everything with hairballs now."

The irony that was slipping through Rena's voice made Chat giggle. "Well, hairballs can be purroblematic. I thankfully don't have that problem myself." He dramatically placed the back of his hand over his forehead to add more headache to the issue. "And so, do we know where the akuma is?" The cat hero looked down in concern at Ladybug. She was gracefully entertaining the _crazy cat lady_ , Rena created a small illusion of herself to tell Ladybug that Chat arrived. Ladybug used her yo-yo to get on top of the building. Chat looked at Rena in approval. "I didn't know you could do that." He said giving the fox chosen one a proud look. "That's pretty cool!"

Rena Rouge smirked at the black cat hero and looked at Ladybug. "Well, I might not keep my Trixxy, but I've been working on it!" She retracted her flute to her back and looked at Ladybug, who was jumping to the roof to reach where they were.

Ladybug arrived. "Ok, I know where it is now!" She glanced at Chat and smiled relieved. "Oh Chat! Good timing! Come here!" Ladybug made a gesture with her hand, asking her chaton to move towards her. "I think the akuma is in the identification plaque on her neck. I don't think is going to be easy to take it off as it is hanging on her neck." Ladybug was explaining thoughtfully. "Chat, you might be able to get a chance, she's trying to protect her cat, so maybe you can trick her or something. If it doesn't work, we'll need to rely on Rena's mirage. We'll get to it when it comes." Looking at Rena, she nodded. Looking at Chat, she nodded. "Ok Chat! We're counting on you! Rena, let's get rid of those hairballs to move better!"

Chat jumped down and evaluated his surroundings. _'Ok, let's do this!'_ He stood up and started to walk through the debris on the street. _'So here is that crazy cat lady. Let's get the cat out of the box!'_ He jumped with his batton right in front of the Cat-villain. He took a good look to find the name tag that Ladybug mentioned. There it is, pink and yellow surrounded by that pinky lace. "Hello Kitty-cat! I'm glad I'm not a loner anymore!" He grinned to the villain hoping to get on her good side.

"A black cat out of the alley!" Meowed the akuma. "I was wondering when I was going to find a fine cat that understownds mewe." She pointed her finger at him, she took a seductive pose, as if a cat that wants to be petted. "Are you gonna come out and play?"

A black-purple mask showed on her eyes. Papillon was telling her to get Chat's miraculous, but it seems that the akuma had something else in mind. She wanted to play with the kitty. She interrupted Papillon's claim saying that she would do it right after this.

"I'm so sowrry for the interruption." She blinked at Chat. "Where were we?"

Chat took his chance, with a mockery face he approached the villain. "I thought you would never ask." And doing as a cat, he jumped over a car, landing on four, moving his tail eagerly. "I want to play a game with you!" He glanced at Ladybug from the corner of his eye, and looked back at the Cat akuma in front of him.

She mimicked what Chat was doing and adopted a cat like stance. "Really? What is it about? Ladybug didn't like my game to jump above my hairballs…"

"Because Ladybug is not a cat like us, she wouldn't know what we know." Chat said carefully, he was studying her. It seems like she took the bait and he would be able to approach her _playing a game_. "It will be a tag game, but you and I must touch something the other one is wearing and that will call for a change of action." He jumped down and landed right in front of the villain. He was cautious, he wanted to approach her not too fast, but not too slow either. He was confident that she was in his game already, but as curious as a cat can be, she must be ready also for a sneak attack. Now that he was able to remain in front of her without the Cat akuma jumping back, he had a chance. "So, for example, I have this bell. It makes a faint sound if touched properly." He gave a poke to his bell and it ringed a bit. Noticing how the akuma opened her eyes in wonder, he relaxed a bit, now was his chance. "So, if you touch my bell, I'll chase you, and..." He moved his hand to his chin in a pensive mode. "When I chase you, I have to touch your name tag." He hesitated a bit to study her reaction. Apparently, she was in it, anxious to jump in. He walked in front of her and mischievously readied his hand to reach the tag to touch it.

The akuma lowered her ground. "So, if I touch your bell you have it, and if you touch my tag I have it?"

"Exactly!" He kept a small space thus she could touch his bell.

She extended her hand to touch the bell "Like this?" her eyes in awe.

Chat took his chance, always calculating every movement. "Yes! " He grinned. "Like this!" He moved his right hand fast to take the tag from the Cat-villain. He grasped it in seconds, but it didn't move from her neck. "Cataclysm!" He shouted, not letting the tag go. The tag disintegrated at his cataclysm's touch, but there was no akuma, the Cat-villain smirked at him and waited for a reaction from Chat's part. He remained static, this was not what he was expecting at all.

"Chat! Get out of the way!" Ladybug threw her yo-yo and grabbed Chat's leg to pull him from the Kitty's reach.

"Wah!" He yelled from the surprise from Ladybug's pull.

"My meow..." The Kitty walked calmly, walking towards Chat. "I thought that you wanted to play with me, stray..." She brushed the back of her hand against her face, in a cat-like way. "I just wanted to hit you with my cane." She moved forward and showed the cane to our heroes. "I imagined that you were hiding somewhere to attack when you had a chance." She walked back gracefully, widening the distance in between them.

"My Lady! My guess now is the ribbon on her head?" He grabbed his head making a weird face. "Or maybe that cane?"

Ladybug changed to a battle stance. "So it is you and me on this one chaton, how much time do you have?"

Chat incorporated himself next to Ladybug. "About 4 minutes My Lady!"

"Ok! Cover me! Lucky Charm!" A fishing cane appeared in Ladybug hands. "Ok, let's see what I can do. "

Chat was already rolling and jumping to avoid the debris that Kitty was throwing at him. The polka-dots heroine focused to find how to use the cane. In the mean time, Rena took her flute and a huge cat showed in between Ladybug and Kitty. Then Ladybug ran to hide herself to place the cane in position. The Cat villain started to get nervous and charged at Chat Noir with her claws out. Countering the akuma's movement, the black cat hero charged at the villain too. He glimpsed at Ladybug and where the cane was. He suddenly grabbed Kitty's arm and push her to Ladybug's position. Kitty's cane got pinched at Ladybug's cane. Ladybug broke the cane and cleansed the akuma. "Bye, bye, little butterfly!" The Cat-villain dropped her transformation and look at Chat with confusion. "Miraculous Ladybug!" The fix cleared the debris and got all the vehicles back to their places.

A spotted cat appeared mewing for attention. The akuma victim looked at her cat with tears in her eyes. "Mimi! You're ok!" She let herself fall to her knees. "Mimi! Mimi!" She picked up her cat and started crying.

"Sometimes you have to trust the instincts of your pets." Ladybug said, reassuring the victim, who looked at the hero and smiled. The miraculous beeped once more. "Bien joué!" The 3 heroes bumped their fists together. "Good to have you back chaton!" Ladybug smiled at the cat hero.

"I'm glad I'm back!" He grinned at the two heroines in front of him. "And I'm glad to have you in our team!" He winked at Rena Rouge. "It's time for me to go. See you on patrol my Lady!" He extended his baton and disappeared in the roofs of Paris.

Rena smiled at Ladybug "I'm glad you guys solved whatever issue was there." She jumped to an alley that was covered by a truck to let go her transformation.

Ladybug joined her. "I'm glad too." The hero in red received the fox miraculous and smiled softly at Alya. "Thank you for your support. Bug out!" Ladybug jumped to get lost in the roofs of Paris too.

Alya remained there for a while, before stepping out. _'Where did I put it?'_ She crossed one arm while supporting the other one, she took her hand to her chin to concentrate in her thoughts. Her face lit up as soon as she remembered. Her fist hitting her other hand. "The window!" she said out loud. She got out of the alley and sprinted to the pharmacy across the street. She stretched her arms to pick up the phone resting against the window. _'It was a good thing to get this dummy phone just to capture videos of the fights when I'm as Rena.'_ She looked at the video and saved it in the local memory. _'I wish I could tell someone!'_ She looked at the sky, her eyes showing up how proud she was of her idea. She smirked to the phone and put it in her bag.

A few weeks ago, she decided to get a prepaid phone. Of course it had a camera that worked for the videos, even that it didn't have enough space. The specs were more than enough for her plans. Even Nino wasn't aware that she bought this, the last time they went to that second hand shop where he gets the editing gear for his music and videos. The phone had a nice discount and it wouldn't hurt if she looses it. But this way she can edit some shots for the Ladyblog. It will keep the people off thinking Rena Rouge and Alya are never at the same place at the same time. Specially, when she's the first one to upload information about the heroes. _'I am so smart!'_ She giggled to herself and kept walking.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **I had so much trouble with the fighting scene, that I wasn't able to get the idea into words.**

 **What do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9: The Eyes

The wind was warm and the windows were opened. Madame Mendeleiev was finishing the last notes of the spring break assignment. Everyone else in class was more concerned on how slow the minutes were passing by. Well everyone but Adrien who was excited about the chemistry experiment they had to run for a few days to observe and write a paper about the changes it will present during the 3 phases.

The bell rang and the students were practically running to the door. "I want the paper ready for Monday, second period." Mm Mendeleiev finished.

"Alya! I saw that you were able to take some pictures of the last Akuma attack!" Nino asked to his girlfriend. "I swear that you get on my nerves sometimes. The place looked trashed!" The DJ kept walking towards the door, scolding at Alya. "Just let me know the next time, I'll be there with you to help out." He was really concerned that his girlfriend took those pictures very close to the akuma attack. Even if Chat and Ladybug can protect her, she definitely would get in the way if that comes to happen at some point. That, or if they are actually able to see her before something bad happens.

"You uploaded pictures of the last attack? I didn't know you were there." Marinette blinked at her in surprise. 'How does she do that? That Cat was smart and the 3 of us had a lot of trouble taking her down.' She took Alya's phone to take a peak. "Wow, you ready did posted pictures! And the new hero?" Marinette opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again and looked back at her friend in surprise. 'I knew picking Alya was a good choice, but how she managed to do this, I have no idea.' She gave back the phone to her friend, blinked about two or three times more and smiled. "Those are amazing Alya!"

"Don't encourage her so much Marinette!" Nino spouted at his friends. "She got very close to the fight and she could have gotten hurt!" He put his hands on his headphones, looked to the floor and sighed. "Alya, I know you are not going to stop going to the akuma attacks, but please, please be careful. I would hate that Chat or Ladybug or this Rena won't be able to save you for some reason." He searched for her eyes pleading for an answer.

"Ok, ok, I will be more careful. And, I will call you if I'm getting too close or if it turns too dangerous." The red head moved her hand to the DJ's shoulder, her chest filled with a warm feeling, her eyes lit up with a sweet spark. "Nino, I'm sorry I made you worry." And with a sweet smile, she caressed his cheek. Nino looked at her in awe, puppy like eyes showing how much Alya meant to him.

Adrien was able to catch the conversation, he was so happy and proud of Nino. He kept wondering all morning though, how Alya managed to take those pictures, so close, without him spotting her. He walked right next to Marinette and smiled. "They are something." He leaned over to talk to the designer.

Marinette jumped a bit when she heard him, she was mesmerized watching her friends interaction and she didn't expect the comment. With a sigh she looked at Adrien. "Sorry, you startled me. And yes, they can be very sweet from time to time." Her face relaxed and she met Adrien's eyes, sweet and bright. She could stare at those eyes forever.

The model found himself lost in Marinette's expression, he's found her to be funny, talented and very smart. He couldn't avoid smiling and taking at how cute her cheeks were turning to a nice pink blush. 'You know you are something too...' He thought for a moment, of course that he wasn't able to say it out loud, but thinking something like that woke him up and much of his surprise, he realized he's been staring at Marinette for a while. His expression changed from a sweet loving one to an alarm one as soon as he looked at Nino and Alya glaring at Mari and him with a mischievous grin. He turned to Alya, trying to get himself out of this situation. "So, I was looking at the Ladyblog this morning and I noticed that you were indeed very close to the akuma at some point. How did you do that?"

Alya kept the grin and licked her lips . "Well, monsier Agreste, a journalist has to keep her secrets a secret." And she winked at him turning to walk out of college. "So now, we need to plan our Spring break together." She glanced at Nino, who just winked at her. "So, to get started, we four are going to the movies tomorrow afternoon."

Nino followed Alya and added "I already have the tickets, so Adrien, please be there." He scolded his friend. "Ask your father, or sneak out or something. I got these beforehand because the movie was almost sold out." He showed them the tickets. "Tomorrow at 4pm. We'll meet at 3 to get some popcorn and catch up."

Adrien nodded and walked to the limo that was already waiting for him. "I will be there! See you tomorrow!"

Marinette felt hot, and red and tomato like. Totally embarrassed by how she acted. Alya wasn't really helping with all that smirking and looks that was addressing towards her. Her hands hiding her face, looking down with her mouth open and her eyes wide in surprise.

"Now that's something!" Alya said walking to the designer. "Do you care sharing the experience you just had?" She smirked and ducked to find her friend's face behind her hands.

"I… I … I don't know…" Marinette stuttered in respond.

"Well, let me tell you… That is what we call 'a moment'!" Alya placed her hand on the designer's shoulder and gave her a squeeze . "You should tell him Mari, I think you might be finding out he likes you!" She finished with a knowing look.

Marinette just froze, her eyes big looking at the red head, her jaw dropped hard to the floor. Her sight jumping from Alya to Nino, back to Alya, then to Nino. "Was it true?" she thought to herself. Hesitant she questioned Nino. "But he doesn't really like me, does he?" She started to tremble, her pulse wild, she could hear herself breath and totally panicked.

"Marinette, ma pote..." Nino joined his girlfriend in to teasing their friend. "We could leave you guys some space tomorrow if you want to… you now… talk in private." He winked at Mari, giving Alya a knowing look.

The young designer decided to rush her way out of here. She wasn't going to be able to survive if her friends kept teasing her like that, and she still had to clear her head to actually think about the staring and his eyes, and all of this… "Ah..." She stuttered again, picked her bag from the floor and started walking with her things in her arms. She needed to hold something in between her hands, she was shaking after all. "Ah… Gotta go! I need to do a… thing and… ah… gotta go!" She started running down the stairs and dashed in her house' direction.

"Ok! See ya' tomorrow! Don't be late!" Alya waved her good bye. She turned around and took her bag once more. A satisfying smirk that made her face lit up. "Nino..." She took his hand in hers. "Please! Please! You must tell me what Adrien says after your interrogation" Her look was pleading now, and Nino could only scent.

They started walking with their hands together, and Nino was sure that he was never gonna let go. "Let's go." He glanced at his phone, the message was sent, so he placed it back in his pocket. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Adrien looked at his phone. Two messages from Nino.

"Mon pote! What was that?!"

"We need to talk!"

Adrien passed his hand over his face and left it over his chin. He let a loud breath out. 'What got me there?' He was pensive, he was staring at Mari, at his Princess… He noticed that Gorilla was following the GPS to take him to this photoshoot. "Plagg, I blew it!" He whispered to his kwami. "I really don't know what got in to me…" He rested his head on the car sit in the back. "What should I do?"

"Don't worry about it kid." Plagg grinned at his holder. "You and your girlfriend will be able to smooch and be all romantic as you like as long as you keep it away from me."

Adrien turned his head to Plagg "My what? Plagg! No! Don't get the wrong idea! She doesn't see me like that!" The blond was stunned, that was a comment he didn't expect from his little friend.

"Yeah, yeah… Keep saying that... Wake me up when we're at home where my cheese is!" Plagg flew to one of Adrien's bags and decided to sleep.

* * *

The door of the bakery opened as Marinette entered. "Papa, maman!" Her mom waved at her and her dad smiled. "I'm will be in my room!" The designer dashed upstairs without looking at anything until she reached her bedroom. She closed the trap door and sat on the floor. "Oh my God Tikky! I can't believe I was staring like that!" She brought her hands to her face while her head moved to the middle of her flexed knees. "And Alya!" Her voice muffled. "Even Nino teased me… This is so embarrassing!" The young heroine drowned in her mind racing with so many bad things that this could mean.

"Marinette, cheer up!" The little god said. "I think that Alya is right, I don't think that Adrien would've reacted the way he did unless he cared for you." she placed a hand against her holder's shoulder in comfort.

"I think he thinks I'm weird…" Marinette dropped herself on the floor in defeat. Her arms over her head. "And I still need to talk to Master Fuu about Chat…" She was exhausted. She could see how her thoughts were drifting to Chat Noir, now that she remembered the black cat hero. "He was so cheerful yesterday after that akuma attack. At least I know that I'm not holding him back anymore."

Tikky looked at Marinette with a warm smile on her face, she knew that the designer was getting more attached to Chat Noir. More than what she expected. Even if Adrien started to realize that he likes Marinette, as it seems that it is at last happening, it was obvious for her to tell that her holder was falling for Chat, bit by bit. Specially after his latest visits. "What are you going to do? You know that I cannot make any choice for you Marinette".

The designer drifter her sight to the kwami floating on top of her. "I guess I'll review some of the things that I need to finish during the spring break for school and then we can pay a visit to Master Fuu." A small grin started to form on her face. "Maybe this way we can find out how those potions are coming up."

* * *

After hours of posing, Adrien finally got a small break. Apparently they needed to restyle his hair from one photoshoot to the other, so while deciding if they were going to wash his hair or just redo it with all the hair gel already in place, he had about 10 minutes to grab something to eat and give Nino a call.

"Hello! Finally over? Adrien heard his friend at the other side of the phone.

"Nino, no, just got a break!" His voice a little tired, some boredom getting through Nino's ears.

"That's ok mon pote! Something that comes with the pretty face, I guess." The DJ smirked at the other side of the phone in purpose. He knew just how Adrien gets with those type of comments.

"Com'on Nino! Give me a break! It's not like I could take my face off, all I can do is mask it out!" The blond answered back shaking his head from one side to the other.

"Hehe, I knew there was no way the cat got your tongue!" Adrien rolled his eyes at the comment. He was so lucky to have such a good friend. "So, tell me…" Nino added "What was that?! No way you can brush it off like the last time! Besides, Princess? You still haven't told me about that!"

Adrien took his hand to the back of his neck. "Ah… yes, that. To be honest I don't know. I still haven't been able to think about anything to be honest."

"Mon pote! You need way too much to explain. There's the nick name, the almost kiss from yesterday and now today's staring?!"

Nino sounded as if he was pacing from one side to the other. The model could place him in his head, moving his hands up and down in surprise. Adrien only closed his eyes listening to Nino rant on the other side. Something that his said friend said caught his attention. "Wo wo wo… wait. Kiss? What kiss?" Adrien frown while he posted the question to Nino.

"Yes mon pote. Kiss." The DJ took a deep breath realizing what was going on. "Don't tell me that you didn' t even notice that you almost kiss Marinette yesterday…?"

The blond's eyes grasped the words that Nino just said. He blinked once, twice. "Ah… Ah… What?" As in saved by the bell, one of the stylist's assistance called him up to wash his hair. "Ah… Nino, I have to go really." He looked over the door and nodded. "I still don't know what's going on." He started to walk to the door while his brain looked for the words to answer. "I really have to go now..." He hesitated a bit. "Let's do this. Come by tomorrow after lunch."

"Ok. Talk to you later!"

Adrien hanged up and placed his phone back in his bag on his way to the door. "I really don't know what's going on in my head…" he sighed.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

Marinette goes to Master Fuu.

Adrien chats with Nino.


	10. Chapter 10: Questions

**In this chapter:**

Marinette goes to Master Fuu's.

Nino chats with Adrien.

* * *

The afternoon was warm, Marinette finished to plan her agenda for her homework during the next week. Spring break is nice, but teachers tend to leave them way too much work to do during those periods of time. She also had a new design she's been working at. She wants this dress ready by the end of next week, so that she can wear it on Sunday's picnic.

"I think my schedule is done." Marinette smiled proudly to herself. "I think we can get going to Master Fuu's, Tikki!"

The red kwami floated in front of her and nodded. "It was good that you could leave school early because of Spring break." Marinette took her pink purse and waited for Tikki to jump in. "Let's go Marinette."

The girl went down the stairs and kissed her mom and dad good bye. "I'll go stretch for a while! I'll be home for dinner." Marinette grinned at her parents and sprinted out of the bakery's door.

There was something festive in the scenery. The bistros were full with people hanging out, drinking their coffee while reading, that sight that Paris gives to their tourism. The streets were vivid and Marinette had to be careful to avoid bumping into tourists. You could feel Spring in the air, people were out walking, gathered around the parks and its fountains. It was always amusing for Marinette to look at the fashion differences that cultures bring to Paris.

That woman over there was from Spain, and that is even a designer's purse, it could be an Agatha Ruiz' perfectly. That other guy had to be from the US, that type of t-shirt and the backpack he's wearing said a lot of it. There was this family walking towards Le Louvre, they were somewhere from the Caribbean, probably. Even if Paris was getting warmer during Spring, people that are used to 28⁰ C and up, tend to wear warmer clothing than anyone from the Northern hemisphere. Besides she's been following some fashion designer's magazines from England, and there's been several articles about the new faces from the Caribbean and the choice of colors and cuts were very similar to what they were wearing.

After passing le Louvre, Marinette kept going forward, she sat down at a bench at the Jardin des Tuileries. She grabbed her notebook, dribbled some ideas, wrote down some others and took her time to breath in all the flower's scent. She made sure that no one was nearby and brought up her purse. "Tikki, there's no one here, take a look!"

Tikki's head popped up from the purse and saw the garden's flowers. "This place is beautiful Marinette!" Her eyes were wide open and a spark of hope, love and creation could be read all over her face. "This is the first time that I come here!"

The young designer smiled at her kwami "It's been a while since I haven't come around here. I think the last time was during the summer before I was chosen." She held her sight up, glaring at the tree tops. "I guess there's been so much going on during this last years that I haven't really think about wonder around to watch people pass by as I used to…"

Tikki sat back inside the purse and glanced at Marinette with pride. "You have grown a lot since the day we met." She giggled.

"I am glad to be recognized by you." The girl answered with a smirk. "Imagine if after all this time, you were still trying to beg me to be a proper Ladybug." Marinette giggled too. "Well, it's been nice to let go like this for a while. Let's go to Master Fuu's now."

Tikki nodded once more, she was happy that Marinette was so full of life and so open to it. Enjoying people, gardens, the life that a city and its citizens can bring to it, is part of what makes her such a great creating power holder.

* * *

The Asian shop was opened as usual. Marinette let herself in and the bell ringed letting the owner know there was a visit. The old man showed up greeting the girl and asking her to come on in.

"Hello Marinette" Master Fuu smiled to Marinette.

"Good afternoon Master Fuu" the girl answered.

"Would you like some tea?" Master Fuu asked.

"Yes, please." Marinette sat down in front of the small tea table. "Oh, hello Wayzz!" she smiled as soon as she was able to spot him.

Wayzz arrived flying from his hidden place "Hello Marinette, Tikki!"

The red kwami got out of her holder's purse and hugged the little turtle. "Hello."

Master Fuu arrived with a couple of tea mugs. "Here you go." He sat down in front of Marinette, sipped some tea and looked at the girl. "Tell me young woman, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Marinette took a sip of her tea and nervously placed the mug on the table. "Well, first of all, I wanted to ask if you have had any improvements with the potions." She keep her gaze down to the table and started playing with her hands.

"I have done some progress indeed. I only need a couple more ingredients to start testing with Wayzz." He looked at his kwami, who started floating right next to him. "And I hope that Tikki can join us too." He looked at Tikki and smiled. "But I find you quite unease Marinette, there is something troubling you besides the potions." He took his tea once more, and drank another sip. He placed the tea mug in front of him and with a warm gesture he approached Marinette. "Do not look down young one, there is nothing to be ashamed about the doubts that you hold. Please let me know what is that I can do to help you."

Marinette looked up at Master Fuu's eyes, there was so much kindness and understanding reflected in his expression, that she grabbed a deep breath and slowly let the air out. Her face showing confidence and determination this time. "I apologize Master Fuu, I am curious of course, about the potions, but that is not the main reason why I'm here. "

The old man glanced at her proudly, he simply nodded.

"There's been some concerns between Chat Noir and me, there are several things that I have kept secret from him, besides my identity. I would like to know if I can tell him about you, or about the other kwamis." She remained silent, her hands in a fist over her thighs. Her expression firm and expectant for an answer.

Master Fuu sighed. "I knew that it would come to this sooner or later." He grabbed his mug and had some more tea. "My dear Marinette, the time has not come to reveal myself to the cat holder…" He paused. "Yet." He placed the mug once more on the table and stood up, waking patiently to the Chinese gramophone where the other miraculous were guarded. "The time will come in the future for this revelation, so I requested my identity to be kept a secret… " He turned to Marinette "As you know, the kwamis do not have the knowledge to read the guardian's book, and Papillon doesn't know that I exist. If by any unfortunate fate he discovers who I am, I will be targeted by him."

His concerned regard made Marinette's own stubbornness to low down. "I understand Master Fuu, it's just that… " Marinette released a loud sigh in defeat. "I… It's just… We are supposed to be a team… we know that we are not supposed to know our identities and we trust each other." She looked down to the mug. " I know a lot more about the miraculous magic than him and I don't feel that it is fair…" She finished closing her eyes, she felt her efforts were in vain.

"Look up ahead Marinette, as Ladybug there are still several steps to fulfill your journey. You must be patient until the time comes." He sat once more in front of the girl, to resume his tea. "And don't be cheerless, as your time will come too to learn who Chat Noir is." He finished with a big smile.

"I would love that day to come." A wide smile beamed from her face. "Also for Rena Rouge." She shyly took her mug back and let the smell of the tea to relax her.

"About Rena Rouge." Master Fuu begun once more. "Tell me about her, why did you pick her to be the fox wilder?"

With this, Marinette fueled up, the enthusiasm as she talked about her friend Alya was plausible from her voice. Master Fuu was very interested in Ladybug's words, he could understand the criteria why Alya was chosen for the task. She also mentioned the Ladyblog, and how the fox holder's been taking information down that could lead people to Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities.

The afternoon passed by and Marinette had to be home for dinner. She decided to transform, so she could enjoy the city in Spring this Friday. It was a beautiful cloudscape above Paris anyway. When she arrived home, she got ready for dinner and went back to her room to think things through… A lot has happened this past two days, and she still didn't know what to think of it. There was Chat, Master Fuu, Alya and Adrien… Her head was going to blow… She took her notebook and went to the balcony to kept sketching, she did left some drabbles from this afternoon in drabbles after all.

* * *

Adrien closed his room's door and let himself collapse on the bed. Face down on his pillow. Plagg opened the mini fridge and took his most precious camembert to eat it up in chunks.

"Aaaahhh!" A muffled scream could be heard from the pillow.

"Calm down kid! You'll see that she looooves you back, and you won't have to worry about kissing her in class" Plagg's mischievous grin was replaced with a frown when the same pillow that was drowning the blond's screams flew right up to the black kwami's face.

"Just shut up! I told you that she doesn't like me like that!" He sat on the bed, he picked up his phone and toyed with it in his hands. "I just… ah! I really don't know what to think!" He dropped himself back to his bed, placing his phone over his head, at his eyes sight. "I am in love with Ladybug and I trust her, and she's beautiful and… man…" He let his arms fall flat next to his body. "I've been thinking about Marinette since that fight." His right arm moved to cover his eyes. "And I've been so happy to see her lately…" He sat down again. "But I am in love with Ladybug, right?" He pleaded the black kwami to answer back to him.

"Hmm.." Plagg muttered while eating his cheese.

"You're helpless!" Adrien took his phone back and texted Nino.

"I'm home now." He looked at the screen in relief when he saw that Nino was writing back.

"Mon pote! How was the job?"

Adrien was able to manage a smile behind all his frustration. "It wasn't that bad…" He took a deep breath. "I've been thinking about the Princess…" Adrien knew that Nino was going to bring it sooner or later, so, why not eat the ugly toad first.

"I didn't know you had it so hard mon pote! I knew you liked her, but wow!"

"Hum… Nino knew I like Marinette? Do I really?" He thought before writing again. "What do you mean? I'm in love with my Lady!" Besides, as he mentioned to Plagg, Marinette is his friend, he shouldn't be seeing her like that, so he added "She doesn't see me like that either…" There were so many thoughts and emotions bottling up… Maybe he can go out to run as Chat later.

"Keep saying yourself that…" Adrien frowned to Nino's comment, this was just what Plagg said. "And just because you like the Lady, it doesn't mean you can't like the Princess." He blinked at the comment. It explained a lot of what's been going on. "You had a big fight with the Lady, remember?" Adrien frowned once more. "Don't make me write it mon pote, you're smart! You can figure it out!" Nino added.

"I'll go for a run tonight. Maybe it'll help me to clear out my head." He glanced over his room looking for Plagg. "My dad is not at home, I'll be able to go to the movies with no problem." He stood up and glared at his phone expecting Nino's response.

"Ok mon pote! I'll be there at 1 tomorrow." Adrien smiled at the comment. "You still have to tell me why the Princess is a Princess ;) " He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure, I will tell you the story." He chuckled. "See you tomorrow!"

Adrien placed his phone on his desk when Natalie called him up. Dinner was ready. "Alright Plagg, I hope you liked your cheese. I'll grab something to eat myself, wait for me here." He stepped away from his room leaving a grumpy kwami floating out.

"Just figure it out already…" Plagg muttered to himself and continued munching his precious camembert.

* * *

 **Notes:**

I will give Nino and Adrien something to talk about.


	11. Chapter 11: Acceptance

**Summary:**

Chat sees more than what he thought.

Nino and Adrien bond.

* * *

The sizzle the wind made when blowing in his face was the most recomforting feeling that Chat mostly treasured since he started to take runs at night. Over the roofs of Paris he was free! He could run, he could jump, he could dash, it didn't matter, he was free. Free to parkour through all Paris.

After half an hour of running around, he started to slow down, somehow he ended near a familiar balcony, again. The lights in the room were on, and he could see the silhouette of a person moving next to a static silhouette. "Hum, she's probably working with the mannequin" Chat told to himself. Before he knew it, he jumped towards the balcony and landed next to the flower pots. He approached to the hatch and knocked.

Marinette had the cloths wrapped around the mannequin and she was writing up some things and adding pins here and there. "Tap tap!" sounded from the roof. Marinette stopped and smiled. "Tikki! Shush! Chat's here!" she practically urged her kwami to hide. "I'm coming!" She said in a low tone. Chat could hear her perfectly thanks to his enhanced hearing and Marinette knew this.

She opened the hatch and looked up with a wide smile. Chat was leaning down and requested her hand with his. With a small pull, he helped her up and to the balcony. "Good evening Princess" Chat said while bowing eccentrically while releasing her hand.

"Hello Chat!" She grinned at the presumptuous cat in front of her. "What brings you to my roof tonight?"

Chat looked at her amused, his wide grin turned to a mischievous look. "Looking for Spring-thyme off course!" He winked at her.

Marinette rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Ah… right!" She took a breath and covered her eyes while shaking her head. "I forgot about Spring puns…" She hugged her waist with her other hand. "Really Chat, that was cheesy…" She moved her hand to a questioning position.

Chat decided to sit on the stool. "Aww Princess, I May as well come to visit you!" He grinned once more and pointed Marinette to have a sit at the chair.

The evening was fresh and it could rain a bit during the small morning. The humidity was telling Chat that he might need to run fast back home if he got caught out tonight. Marinette hugged her arms to stay warm on the balcony and our hero noticed the small goose bumps on her skin. The temperature change was probably more than what the girl thought.

"I'm glad you came Chat. I saw you with Ladybug the other day." She closed her eyes, breathing the flowers around her, pleased to be outside. "It's good to see that you solved whatever problem you guys had." Marinette was almost confident that she was the reason why Chat was able to sort things out. She really liked his company and she knew also that as a civilian, there were boundaries she could push than when she was Ladybug. "I was waiting for you to come and tell me how it went." A shy smile and a little blush took over when she hugged her legs and looked down to the floor.

Chat noticed her rose cheeks, her cold skin. He really wanted to hug her. He was flattered that Marinette, his Princess, was waiting for him? He was sure now. He liked her. He liked her hair, her rose cheeks, her beautiful hands perfectly placed on her legs. Those blue eyes where he could get lost… Without thinking, he took her hands in his and rubbed them a bit. "You must be cold Princess"

Marinette saw how Chat took her hands in his and rose from the chair in surprise. Her sight caught his and she hold her breath without realizing. She looked at Chat's eyes and at her hands and while her head went a thousand miles an hour, she reacted. "Ah… Chat… ah… yes, it's back, I mean… ah, cold back… ah, sorry it's cold, I better get back." She clumsily opened the hatch door and almost trip and dive head first if Chat hadn't catch her.

"Careful Princes!" He said while holding her, one hand on her waist, the other grabbing her arm. "Even though your bed is down there, I bet you it can be a hard Fall." He pulled her closer, lost in those deep blue eyes. He became conscious of how close she was. He was nervous… "And we're still into Spring." He blurted out awkwardly. He helped her to stand up and stepped back to keep some distance.

Marinette giggled at the terrible pun. "Oh Chat. That's what I like about you." She said warmly. "You make me laugh, hehe." Her hand reached the hero's head and gave it a small pet. "Good night Chat." And she went down the hatch, this time without the tripping.

"Good night Mari." He said while jumping into the night.

The designer was about to close the hatch when she heard Chat's voice. It was as if she'd heard it before, but wasn't able to pinpoint it. "Did he just say 'Mari'?" She went down, back to the dress she was doing.

Tikki flew back in front of her. "I don't know Marinette, he could have said it." The red kwami took one of the cookies from the plate that Marinette always brought after dinner. "Mari is a common nickname for Marinette, isn't it?"

The girl was lost in her thoughts "but Chat always calls me Princess…"

* * *

Adrien let himself drop on his bed. "What am I going to do Plagg?!"

Plagg managed to eat and swallow a piece of cheese before answering him. "So now you understand what's going on?"

"Aaahhh!" The blond didn't know what to do, he felt as if he was cheating on Ladybug, but he knew that Ladybug didn't like him like that, but he felt it like that, so, was it really cheating? He let a loud sigh out. "This is more complicated than just being in love with Ladybug…"

"Com'on kid, you know? It's not that bad, you can kiss her in class next time and the secret will be out!" That mischievous smirk that Plagg meant to be with the inner joke of the comment is what made Adrien snap.

"Oh! Just shut up Plagg! I'll go to take a shower and I don't want you near my bed when I go to bed." The model walked to his bathroom and decided to have a very hot shower to try to relax. His mind confused between Ladybug and Marinette. Comparing them, pros and cons… Marinette was winning in some, Ladybug in others… "They are so alike and so different at the same time…" He let the hot water fall down his hair, letting his head and his body to relax to the massage like sensation against his skin. "All this thinking is making me exhausted…" He said in defeat. He smiled helplessly at Plagg, he was cat-snoring in his bed, spread in one of the pillows. "You are impossible…" He added, while getting into bed. "Good night Plagg."

* * *

Nino was in his room. It was still somewhat awkward to sit there and see Plagg floating around with or without the cheese. "It was weird to be here before knowing about the cat, but now it is even weirder…" He whispered a bit loader than what he rather intended.

"Well kid, it's not like I have much choice, pretty boy here doesn't really let me be out there by myself, apparently he's scared I destroy something…" Plagg put a whole chunk of cheese in his mouth and let a mischievous grin out.

Nino blinked at the comment, he understood that Plagg was the ultimate force of destruction, but he didn't really see how such a cute thing could be so dangerous. He frowned wondering what could have happened before, and just decided to ask. "Why? What happened last time you were out?"

"Something happened to a well and somehow a woman ended up having a trail, something about being a witch of some sort. Not sure what happened afterwards, it was a long time ago…" Plagg flew to grab another piece of cheese. "Since then, none of my holders have let me wander around too far away. But Adrien doesn't even let me leave the same household where he is!" He snitched and hissed at Adrien who finished to place a couple of desserts he was able to sneak from the kitchen.

The DJ boy just blinked, that was a concurrent reaction since Plagg joined the conversations he has with Adrien.

"As if I was gonna let you run around free after the stories you've told me." Adrien shot a glare at Plagg. "Can you believe he provoked the Tsunami that created the island where Le Mont Saint Michel is today?" He rolled his eyes and sat on his bed, gesturing Nino with his hands.

Nino's mouth fell open and his eyes were wide in surprise. "What?!" He looked at Adrien, then at Plagg, then at Adrien, then back at Plagg. "And here I thought you were only a cute little cat thing..." He blinked once more and dropped his weight on the chair. "Wow, mon pote! Wow..."

Adrien smiled at Nino's reaction, it was funny to see his friend react to Plagg being Plagg. He was aware of how his kwami was, but Nino didn't know that little rascal as he did. "You'll get used to it, just don't pay as much attention to him, and you'll be fine. Hehe."

Nino sat on the chair and looked at Adrien in disbelief. "Ok, I'll trust you mon pote!"

Adrien stood up and passed a piece of the cake he got for them. "Here! Have some!" He gave him the plate with the little spoon on it.

"Nice! Thanks pote!" The DJ took a bite and was delighted at the flavor. He was able to recognize some kiwi and, is it for real? "is this passion fruit in the middle?" He asked Adrien who was having some cake himself.

"Yeap! It's one of my father's favorite, so the chef was instructed to always have passion fruit, all over the year. But these I think are fresh. " He answered casually, as if finding good, fresh passion fruits in Paris was such an easy task. "I heard something about a friend that is doing imports and got him some before they even got to the market"

"And you complain when I say that you have rich boy problems..." Nino teased the blond. "You just told me how you father is able to get imports due to connections before they even hit the market… And you don't even realize how snob that would have sounded if it came from Chloé and not you mon pote..." Nino let a giggle escape while pointing his friend with the spoon.

"Is it really so weird?" Adrien gave a curious glance to his friend.

"Don't worry about it mon pote! If you weren't the pretty rich boy you are, I wouldn't even imagine having exotic fruit cakes just like that!" The DJ winked at his friend and they both laughed, releasing the tension that build up around the model. "Besides..." He took a breath. "I didn't come here today to talk about fruits, I was promised some fairytales." The DJ grinned at the last word. He leaned in to the front, to give Adrien all his attention.

Adrien took a deep breath and released it. Closed his eyes, tried to relax a bit and took another breath and looked firmly at Nino's eyes. "The nickname just happened, I don't really know why." He paused, looked at his hands and then back at his friend. "She helped Chat when Nat got akumatized. He wanted a date with Mari and she helped me out, becoming the bait." He continued explaining when the nick started, gesturing with his hands and Nino nodded and hummed from time to time.

"Wow, I knew Marinette was good at placing herself before others, but I wasn't aware that she actually faced an akuma like that." The DJ commented with a sight full of pride, he really cared for his friends after all. "She's pretty badass when you put it that way!"

"I know!" A little blush showing at the model's cheeks. "She surprised me a lot! I learned how brave she could be that time. " He brushed his hair with his hands. "And she is pretty, so I called her Princess." He looked at his friend, who kept a knowing look. "And no, I don't really know why Nino, I was just being Chat and it just came out."

Nino decided to only grin and nod.

"And that is when I started calling Mari 'Princess' when I am Chat." He sighed and looked at Nino.

Nino brought his hand to his chin "So, you started to know her better as Chat and started visiting her at night, and now you fell for her?" He glanced at his friend with a questioning frown.

"I was blown away by her smile Nino." The blond claimed in defeat. He let himself drop on his bed, full of drama. "I knew how pretty she is, and she's fun to be with, and charming and brave, and I think that only Ladybug can be as amazing as she is!" He groaned annoyed. "I went to see her last night Nino." He sat back up, and placed his head in his hands. "And at the moment that I looked at her eyes, it hit me…" He raised his face, almost desperate, looking at Nino. "I'm in love with Ladybug… But I am falling in love with Marinette… Now I don't know what to do..." He dropped himself once more over his bed.

Nino let out the air he was holding. "Wow, so, you understand now!" His face let a shy smile show up. "I was waiting for you to decide what you were going to do!"

"I know Nino… I still don't know what I'll do, and I know that you won't tell me what to do either… I see it in your face." Adrien frowned at his friend. He knew he had to do something, but he didn't want to choose.

Nino stood up and walked to Adrien's side, he offered a hand to help him to get up and said. "Well, you have to choose one of them, or none at all, you are Chat and Adrien, and that is a lot to balance already, add in a girlfriend." He pulled the model up and placed his hand on his shoulder in support, gave him a squeeze. "Whatever you choose pote, I'll be here, don't worry that much!"

"If you ask me kiddo? Just stay as you are now, and find yourself a nice piece of cheese to follow paradise on Earth!" Plagg blurted out, cutting the bonding these two friends were having. "Besides, Ladybug already said no, just turn around and bring me some baguette to eat my camembert."

Adrien remained pensive, thinking about eating something that takes to paradise, like Marinette's dessert. She can cook those delicious things and he could eat them whenever he wanted. Then Nino brought him back to reality.

"Little cat here is right, you can just be Chat!" Nino pointed at Plagg with his left thumb, giving a mischievous smirk. "Anyway, we have to get moving, you have a date and you don't want to be late!"

Adrien opened his mouth and his eyes, suddenly he stood still. "The Cinema! Nino! Marinette is going to be there! What should I do?"

"Let's start by being there in time, what do you say?" Nino started walking to the door and beamed a smile to his friend. "Com'on mon pote! The ladies are waiting!" He winked at Adrien, who sprinted after him.

* * *

 **Notes:**

I hope you liked the Mari-Chat. This is going somewhere with the Spring break out there and this free week is going to be intense.

I would like to listen to theories, if anyone has any :)


	12. Chapter 12: Movies

_**Hello everyone. I apologize for the lack of updates. It's been quite crazy at work, and I am studying for cert too, so it's been quite difficult to get back to writing.**_

 _ **I give you some fluff this time, I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_

A double date that becomes more than just some friends catching the movies.

Next time: Study time with a tutor.

* * *

There were clothes all over the place. Alya was looking at the time, they have to get going if they don't want to be late. Trying to locate Marinette within her room again, she could only see clothes and more clothes all over the place. The redhead rolled her eyes at the scene. Thankfully Nino cited them an hour early, he knows Marinette and schedules.

"Ok, let me see what you are wearing, because you are wearing clothes already, right?" The fox holder glanced at the noise that was coming from behind Adrien's scheduled.

"Alya! Did Nino confirm that Adrien is really coming?" Marinette was popping her head out from the different outfits she was holding.

"Yes, he texted me a few minutes ago that they got out of Adrien's place." Alya answered her friend back.

Marinette shrieked nervous. "Oh! Oh! Oh! We need to leave now!" She ended up with the outfit she was already wearing. "Com'on Alya!" She ran downstairs winning a look by her friend.

"Ah Mari, girl, are you going to wear those to the cinema?" Alya smirked at her friend quite amused while pointing at the shoes that the designer left behind.

Marinette popped her head from the trapdoor. "Oh No! Alya, why?" She ran back up and changed her Chat Noir's slippers to her flats. "Now, am I forgetting anything else?" She gave her friend a guilty look as if waiting for her approval.

The redhead glanced at her, her eyes darted up and down. "You're ready girl. Now, let's go hit the movies!"

* * *

The two girls left the bakery towards the cinema. When they arrived, Nino was standing in the entry. All by himself. It was around 3:15pm, so they weren't that late.

"Hi Nino! " Alya said while hugging her boyfriend.

"Alya Babe, good to see ya'!" Nino smiled at the redhead.

"Hello Mari!" He waved at Marinette, who was a little too nervous and looked as if she needed to squeeze a stress ball.

"Ugh… Hi Nino!" The designer smiled awkwardly. "Whe-ere's Adrien?" She stuttered a bit. Clapping her hands soundlessly and bouncing on her feet. Her sight everywhere but in Nino.

Alya gave Nino a knowing look, and he only smirked at her. Then he looked back at Marinette to answer, when he saw Adrien just behind her, and decided to tease her .

"Ugh… Marinette." The DJ looked down to the floor. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't able to do anything to change his mind." He moved his gaze to look straight to her eyes. "I told him not to, but he did it anyway…" He continued, an apologetic look in his face. "You know… his schedule and diet…"

Alya was amazed in how good Nino's poker face's been getting lately. She looked at Adrien right behind Marinette, and he winked at her. 'These two are going to break my friend.' She thought to herself, and decided to enjoy the show. The designer was starting to sadden, it wasn't the first time that Adrien wasn't able to join them with a last minute. Hope was vanishing from her face, her eyes were not twinkling as much as when she arrived.

"What? What is it Nino? Is he ok?" Marinette now looked worried and was about to turn around when she stumbled against a very smirky Adrien. Her face showed how confused she was, trying to understand what just happened, and her hands trying not to hit the huge popcorn boxes that the blond was carrying.

"He decided to buy popcorn for all of us, and I couldn't stop him." The DJ finished up with a huge grin, winking at the poor Marinette that was turning red in embarrassment.

"I didn't know if you wanted caramel popcorn or just butter popcorn, so I got two of the extra-large mix. I hope you don't mind sharing one with me." Adrien looked at Marinette with one of his charming smiles. He was blushing a bit too, a nice pink shade starting to brush his cheeks.

Marinette wanted to melt into his smile until she noticed that the model was waiting for her answer. "Ah! Well… hehe… ah.. Adrien…" The designer started twisting her tongue out a sentence "I have no problem, I won't share you… Ah… I share you.. I… ugh… mix popcorn is great!" She stumbled her words to try to get back to breathing.

The blond gave Nino one of the boxes and gave him an apologetic look, then glanced at Marinette and his face lite up. He could feel his friend chuckle in his face. "Yes, you were right…" He said in a low voice, for only Nino to hear, that slight pink spreading wider to his cheeks.

Alya winked at the designer and gave her her thumbs up. She interrupted the revelation between the bros time. "Well, now that the popcorn is setup. Nino, what is the movie that we are going to watch? You said it starts at 4?"

Nino took the tickets out. "Well, as we will watch _Mecha Monkey vs. Cyber Shark 3_ on Monday with everyone, I decided to get tickets for the _Gaston Lagaffe_ film." He gave a funny look to Alya, then to Marinette. "I thought that watching a comedy could be fun."

Alya was having a hard time to keep a serious look. Going with Marinette to watch Gaston Lagaffe was hilarious! Nino was a genius. Adrien was amused also, but his poker face was way better than Marinette's. The designer looked amused and mortified at the same time. She was so nervous that she couldn't stop balancing from one side to the other.

"Sounds fun Nino! I've collected the comics since I was 8" Adrien added. "It's a good choice, besides, there's nothing better to loosen up than laughter. He smiled and bumped his fist with Nino.

Marinette sneaked to Alya's side and whispered. "Alya! This is awfull! We're watching Lagaffe! Chloé used to call me like that when we were in School…" Insecurity was getting the best of her. Her stuttering getting worse in her head. "I mean, I know I'm clumsy, and I like Lagaffe and he's funny, and I know that I am not That clumsy, bu-bu-but what if Adrien thinks I am… That would be ho-o-o-orible and the poor hamster…" She was getting into nonsense and Alya didn't understand what she was saying anymore.

Alya took Marinette's arm and guided her away from the guy's ears. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Just stop it!" The redhead scolded her friend. "Stop believing everything that someone told you once!" She pointed her finger. "Just be yourself!" She took a breath. "Besides, you said that you were going to try to be more confident near Adrien, right? Well, this is your chance!"

Marinette opened her mouth, then closed it, opened it again, closed it again. "Ok.. Ok… I will…"She closed her fists and looked at Alya with new determination in her face. "I am the confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" She pointed with her fist in victory pose.

"Ok! ok!" Alya giggled, getting curious looks from the boys. "Let's go ahead and have some popcorn and laugh our guts out!" She started walking towards the boys. "We're ready! Let's go find our door!"

* * *

The boys sat next to each other, which left Alya to sit next to Nino and Marinette next to Adrien. They had pretty good seats, in the middle row in the middle. It seemed that Nino was right to buy the tickets in advanced, and that the seats had their own numeration. The place was packed. Apparently everyone decided to laugh with France's favorite klutz character on the first Saturday of Spring break.

Adrien looked at Marinette. Nino was right all along, she's pretty, cute and funny. Besides, she stands up for her friends and is amazingly talented. He leaned to Nino and bumped him on the shoulder. "Hey, thanks for suggesting these seats." He moved his gaze to his best friend.

"That's what friends are for, mon pote!" Nino fist bumped the blond and added with a wink. "Remember that the air conditioner can get too cold if they turn it on." He paused. "The ladies get cold in the cinema."

Adrien moved his mouth to a big O in realization of what Nino said. He looked back a Marinette and he started to feel warm. What could he do if it gets too cold. His Princess didn't seem to bring any type of sweater or anything similar. He could catch Nino placing his arm around Alya's shoulders, bringing her near him. Should he do that? No! He couldn't… Not yet at least. Besides, he's Adrien at the moment, not Chat to try something so daring just like that.

Marinette could feel his eyes on her, and her mind was going over 100 miles per hour. Was her clothing ok? Did she have popcorn on a tooth? Did her hair decided to grow? Did he wanted to move? Or maybe he didn't want to be there with her… This and more went through her head until she moved her sight to catch his eyes. He was looking at her, but not looking her. Now she was curious. Did he forget anything? Did he remember something? The lights went down and the trailers started to show, but Adrien was still locked in contemplation.

"Adrien! Adrien!" Marinette whispered, touching his arm. "Adrien, are you ok?"

The blond reacted to his name, and the kind touch on his arm. He blinked once, twice, then he realized that Marinette braced his arm. Her big blue eyes looking at him with concern and interest. He shook his head and opened his eyes back. "Marinette, what is it?"

The girl in front of him asked once more "are you ok? It was as if you were somewhere else?" She tilted her head and leaned on him, her lips parted a bit.

He took a breath, glanced at her lips, then back at her eyes and composing himself "yes, I'm sorry, I was thinking that this is the first time that I go with a group of friends to the cinema." He released the breath he didn't know he was holding and placed his other hand over Marinette's hand. "It's just that…" He took his sight away from her, a little embarrassed about the whole situation.

Marinette smiled and squeezed his hand. "It's ok Adrien, you can tell me, if you want to. Don't force yourself."

He looked back at her, and there it was, her beautiful smile. That smile that could kill Adrien and bring him back to life again. He was self aware around his Princess now. It's not something that was common for him, he's only been in love with Ladybug, and she was her friend. Why was this any different with Marinette? Is it because there are no limitations like secret identities? This was getting harder than what he thought it was going to be. "Ah…" He tried to say something, but he couldn't. "Ah…" Now he was nervous… He should say something, something about, what was he talking about before? Oh! "Well Mari, the truth is that since we sneaked together to watch my mother's film that time with my fans and all that, I haven't been to the cinema with a friend." He composed himself, taking her hand in his both hands this time. "Since now."

His smile was sparkling, his green eyes too. There was so much sentiment in his smile that Marinette couldn't avoid staring at him in awe. She wasn't able to answer back, no words were forming in her mouth nor in her head. She was gone, the moon and the stars were dancing around her in her little fantasy world. She could even see the kids they will have in his eyes. Then the lights went completely off as the trailers finished and the movie was starting.

The change of mood could be felt, as a startled Marinette was trying to cope her cheeks in her hands to hide and Adrien smiled fondly looking at how cute she looked flustered.

"Let's watch the movie." He whispered to her ear.

It was a complete new experience, soft, warm and shivers. Adrien's sigh in Marinette's ear build shivers down Marinette's spine. "Ok…" she squeaked in the lowest tone she managed.

Adrien smiled to himself and placed his hand over hers. He could get used to this. Her soft hand was so small in his. He hesitated a bit, but decided to cup her hand in his. He waited for Marinette to take her hand back, but she didn't do it. Yes! It was a victory for him in his mind and heart.

Marinette in her own mind was screaming. She didn't pay attention to the start of the plot, she'll found out if that guy there is Gaston Lagaffe or not afterwards. Adrien was holding her hand! Adrien Was Holding Her Hand! This was a lot more than what she could dream of. She bit her lip to find out if it was indeed a dream, but it did hurt so decided it was a very realistic dream. Her breathing was calm and drowsy. She could stay like this forever. Her head leaned against his shoulder with a mouth to mouth grin.

Adrien got a little startled by Marinette's actions, he wasn't expecting her to be so close to him. He leaned in to smell her hair, she smelled like cookies. After admiring her for a minute or two, he relaxed and kept watching the movie.

* * *

The group made an amazing effort to crawl out from the cinema. The movie was hilarious! The actor who brought Lagaffe to life was so comical, and that final scene! They were still laughing outside just thinking about the movie they just watched. It was around 6:30pm and the moon was already out.

"You guys want something to eat?" Alya asked with a knowing smirk plastered all over her face.

Nino looked at her as if she was crazy, they just had the super-size popcorn box and he ended up eating it at last, because she didn't have as much as he did. Alya answered with a wink and node pointing Adrien and Marinette. The DJ figured out what she was doing and decided to jump in.

"What? Alya? No!" He walked to face her. "We just had all that popcorn and I promised your sister that I was going to help out with the twins tonight so that she could go to that match she wanted to go." He scolded her in a surprised mid-annoyed tone.

Alya was atonished! Nino was improving his acting, and he's so creative when he wants to setup the fashion duo together too! "Oh right! I forgot about that!" The redhead brought her hand to her head in a worried gesture. "You are right!" She opened her eyes and pledged at Marinette and Adrien. "I am so sorry guys! I forgot about that! And you don't want to be on my big sister's bad side." She finished. "Let's go Nino, she said we had to be there at 7 sharp."

Nino took her hand and said good bye to his friends. "We'll talk later pote!" They walked a couple of meters and then turned quickly to Adrien "Don't leave the lady all by herself!" and went back to peck a very amused Alya.

"Don't worry! I'll take Marinette home!" Adrien waved at his friend. He then turned to look at the girl in question and noticed that her cheeks were crimson red, and she was trying to avoid his eyes. She moved from one side to the other, her hands restless. She was so straight forward during the movie, resting her head on his shoulder and all; that is was confusing for him to understand what got her so nervous again.

"Are you ready to get home?" He asked her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

The girl jumped anxious at his touch. "What?" She managed to say as if she was coming back from a trip to the moon.

Adrien relaxed his face and with a soft smile he looked at Marinette. She was so cute! He chuckled. "It's ok Mari, it's just me." He assured her. "I was asking if you wanted to go home already or if there is something else you would like to do." He took his phone to look at the time. "It's almost 7, and as we are near le Louvre, why don't we walk around for a while?" He looked at the sky. "It's been a while since I've seen Paris at night." He looked back at her, his eyes shining with hope and care. "Le Louvre and L'Arc du Triumphe are beautiful at night." He smiled.

Marinette was astonished. She couldn't believe that Adrien was actually asking her to go for a walk, at night around such a beautiful place as the Louvre plaza. She was really thinking that she fell asleep at the cinema and she is dreaming now. She could feel Tikky to move in excitement against her thigh. She took a deep breath before answering back. "Yes, I would love to."

Her smile was wide and bright. Adrien offered her his arm to start walking. "Let's go then."

Marinette hopped with enthusiasm to reach Adrien's side, placing her hand over his arm.

"And don't worry, when we finish, I'll text Gorilla to pick us up. I'll take you home tonight Marinette. He winked at her, his cheeks a bit pink once more.

The girl tensed up a bit, but then calmed down as they started walking. "Thank you." She managed to breath out.

What Adrien couldn't imagine is that for Marinette this was a night to remember too.


	13. Chapter 13: Going Back

**Notes:**

 **After reading the comment of a reader, I realized that I got too excited with the fluff for the last few chapters. I mean. I like fluff and I know most of you do like it too; but I was drifting away from my BroTP plot. Thank you for the feedback!**

 **So I'm getting back to plot driven story. This time with a little Plagg in between. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was passed 10, the morning was warm. Marinette was still in bed, her phone right next to her with 20 notifications waiting for her to read. She was really trying to get up, today was going to be the day to study and finish up 3 papers due after Spring Break. She didn't want to have to rush things out like last year, especially if she ends up needing help from anyone. After a great effort, she sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes while Tikki floated by with a cookie.

"Good morning Marinette!" The kwami smiled at her charge. "I was waiting for you to wake up, Alya's been sending message after message since like 8am." Tikki pointed at Marinette's phone.

The girl opened her eyes in surprise. She took her phone in her hands and looked at the screen. There were 22 message notifications. "Oh Tikki, you're right, Alya went crazy this time." She giggled to the kwami. "Knowing her, she has a theory or something." She rolled her eyes. "If I read this, I'll probably read a narration of what she thinks that will occur first and then I'll tell her what happened, again, and I will remind her, again, that even that I want him to be something more, I'm his friend." She smiled once more. "Not that much happened anyway…" She got up from the bed, and went down to change.

"As long as she does her theories of you and Adrien instead of Ladybug and Chat's identity." Tikki followed the girl down to her room. "At least that way you can actually tell her what happened."

Browsing at the messages she noticed that Alya indeed was very anxious. "Hehe, I'll call her after breakfast." She looked at Tikki, and the both noded. "Oh, but… Tikki, Adrien texted me…" She showed her kwami her phone.

[Adrien]: Good morning Marinette.

[Adrien]: I hope you had a good sleep.

[Adrien]: You are probably sleeping still, let me know when we can chat.

"Tikki, he sent the first message at 6am!" Marinette couldn't believe he was such an early bird! "Of course I was sleeping! I'm so stupid! I should've answered back at the moment he sent the first message!" The girl fisted her hands and brought them near her face in great frustration. "Let's see if I can cover this out..." Marinette started to bite her tongue while thinking what she could write.

[Marinette]: Good morning Adrien.

[Marinette]: I left my phone in silent mode, sorry… :(

[Marinette]: Let's talk after lunch, that way I can finish up what I'm doing.

"There it goes!" Marinette said proudly at Tikki. "Now! Let's go have some breakfast." And she headed downstairs.

Tikki giggled to herself.

* * *

"Plagg!" Adrien was pacing from one side to the other. His phone in one hand and a note in Chinese in the other. "Why?! Tell me!" He was not happy with everything that's been happening.

"Adrien! Kid! You are starting to get in my nerves." The black cat kwami floated with a camembert chunk in front of Adrien. "Like Master Fu said. He asked Ladybug to keep him a secret until the time was right." He took a bite of the cheese and swallowed. "And that time is now." He frowned looking to the wall. "It seems that Papillon is getting a better knowledge of his power…" He mumbled.

"I get that, but even that way! They didn't trust me!" Adrien dropped himself back on his bed. Looking at the ceiling. "It's like I am just an accessory Plagg! I think I haven't done it that bad being Chat Noir, so…" He sighed and brought his hands in front of his face. "She doesn't trust me Plagg, Ladybug doesn't trust me. She didn't even mention that there was a guardian, no need to say where she got the Fox' pendant then…" His hands dropped next to him. His sight was defeated; it was like reliving everything over again.

"Kid!" Plagg went over Adrien and scolded him. "This is something you must not tell your friend!" The kwami sat on one of the pillows next to Adrien. "I know you told him who you are, but that is more than enough."

Adrien straightened up and looked at the black kwami with a very inquisitive face. He was trying to figure out something. The he frowned, the relaxed his face, then some frustration while he closed his eyes and moved his line of sight to the roof, again. His hands on his face. "Plagg, it's happening again, right?" He took a deep breath. This time he looked very sad at the kwami. "I cannot tell Nino about Master Fuu, right?"

Plagg gave him an apologetic look. "No Adrien, you know you can't."

Adrien took another deep breath, he got up again and decided that he needed to do something to take some weight out of his shoulders. "We're back at the beginning…" He chuckled ironically. "As if Nino didn't already… this is so frustrating Plagg…" He dragged his feet to the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a long shower…" He was about to close the door and gave the kwami another look. "Just don't bother me… not now…" And he closed the door.

"Tikki… we need to talk…" Plagg said to himself with a soft sigh. It was bad before, it's going to be worst now… The recognition and trust his charge needs is way too high and his father is not helping… Now he added Master Fuu and Ladyug, he's going to burst out , and, he refuses to just watch another of his charges to lose it because trust issues. He closed frowned once more… "Tikki is going to say no." He shaked his head and crossed his arms. "Better call the slowspoke kid. Now the question is, what to say..."

* * *

Books were spread on her chaise, Alya said she was going to arrive after lunch to study. Some notes and a plate of cookies right in front of her. "Ok, it's ready, now let's wait for Alya." Marinette took her phone and was browsing through Adrien's Instagram when she got a notification.

[Adrien]: Sorry for replying so late… I got distracted with homework.

[Marinette]: Hello Adrien, don't worry :) I'm about to start mine.

[Marinette]: Alya should arrive in no time.

[Adrien]: Then I shouldn't bother you if you are going to study.

[Adrien]: Maye we can talk another time?

[Marinette]: It's ok, we have time.

[Adrien]: Really? Good!

Adrien smiled to himself, talking to Marinette was the only thing he could think of to cheer up a bit after his shower.

[Adrien]: You know? I like talking to you Marinette.

[Marinette]: Thank you.

[Marinette]: I like talking to you too.

Marinette was starting to get self-aware and nervous to Adrien's messages. He really liked to talk to her. He really liked something about her. He was telling her something he likes. And before Marinette started daydreaming 3 notifications came in, one after the other.

[Adrien]: Do you trust me?

[Adrien]: I mean, you are my friend, right?

[Adrien]: Sorry, this must be weird…

Marinette frowned at the messages and, yes, even that she found it weird, she wasn't weirded out. On the contrary, she's worried. Adrien is not someone that opens up a lot about his feelings to others, mostly because the way he was raised.

[Marinette]: Yes, I trust you.

[Marinette]: Yes, I'm your friend.

[Marinette]: Is everything ok Adrien?

[Adrien]: Thank you.

[Adrien]: It's just that…

Marinette could see Adrien typing, but nothing came through. It was as if he was having a hard time writing what he wanted to say. She smiled softly as if she was giving Adrien a comforting smile.

[Marinette]: It's ok. You can tell me when you figure it out :)

She could her mom calling from the apartment. "Marinette! Alya is here!" She looked at the phone once more.

[Adrien]: Thank you. I would like that.

[Marinette]: Alya's here. Gotta go!

[Marinette]: And yes, I trust you.

The designer jumped to her feet and ran downstairs to greet Alya. She brought some red Orangina with her and they needed to put a couple of bottles in the fridge.

"Let me get some glasses" Marinette walked through the kitchen. "Do you want to add some ice or do you want it like that? I have cookies in my room."

Alya did as if she was over thinking. "Well, it is Spring and the drink is still cold…" She took her fingers to her chin. "Maybe? Do I?" Looked with a very serious frown at Marinette.

"Oh shut up! Stop messing around!" The designer laughed at her friend and rolled her eyes. "No ice! Here! Take it!" She gave the drink to the red head and they went through the trap door to start studying.

* * *

Adrien looked at the phone and smiled with tenderness. "You know what Plagg?" He looked at the kwami. "I don't know, it's quite confusing, but I feel at ease when I talk with Marinette."

Plagg chewed on a piece of Gruyère, he seemed more entertained with his cheese than actually listen to Adrien.

"Whatever, just listen!" Adrien walked to the sofa and sat down. "Anyway… The thing is… that I sometimes want Marinette to be more like Ladybug and other times I would like Ladybug to be more like Marinette… Does it even make sense? He placed his elbows on his legs and gave Plagg a sad expression.

This time Plagg couldn't ignore his charge. It was so ironic that he didn't know if to laugh or console the kid. "Well, it's normal when you like two people right? Maybe it's something you wish to happen?" The destruction kwami searched for his words carefully. He couldn't say it out loud and he couldn't lead him to the right answer either. He knew in his head that his kid was starting to put the pieces in line, now that he's accepted that he likes Marinette. The problem here is that he was very mad with Ladyug. Even if he loved her as Adrien used to repeat over and over again, he was mad and hurt at the moment. That water akuma could've been something good or something bad… Grasping his luck and how Ladybug shuts down to herself, it sounds bad from his point of view.

Adrien was lost in his own thoughts. What Plagg mentioned would explain why he was seeing so many things in common between the two girls. They were both: brave, determined, stubborn; to say a few. Maybe he could visit Marinette tonight, that way he can take a run under the Spring sky. That will help him out. Maybe he can talk to her as Chat instead of Adrien. Sometimes it was easier without having to keep up his model perfect facade his father wants.

"Marinette trusts me." He said out load in realization. "Could it be that I can let myself slip a bit more around her?" His eyes were big in awe, his mouth opened and with a huge dorky smirk. "Plagg! I might not need to visit my Princess as Chat Noir as often!" He looked at his hands as if he captured a huge treasure he was admiring.

Plagg looked at him with curiosity, what was he planning? "Adrien, you do understand that I can't read your mind, right?"

The blond looked at the kwami smirking. "We'll visit my Princess tonight Plagg. I still need to finish piano practice." Walking to the door. "I'll leave my phone here, it's not like she'll answer any message during this time, Alya's there." He cheered up indeed. "I really like talking to her." He mentioned to himself while walking out of the door.

"Well, this is something." Plagg flew to the phone and unblocked him. "Now, how was this?" He browsed through Adrien's contacts. "Ok, here goes nothing."

* * *

Nino was closing the door of his house. After leaving Alya at Marinette's, he wanted to do some mixing before he sat down to study as well. His felt his phone ring and saw that it was Adrien's contact.

"Hello mon pote! How is it?" He answered cheerfully. He could hear some noise at the other side though.

"Is it like this?" He heard in the distance odd enough, he was about to ask what was going on when someone started talking.

"Hey kid! Is this working?" Plagg was able to call and turn on the speaker phone.

"Plagg? Is that you?" Now Nino was surprised. That was something he didn't expect for sure!

"Yeah. Yeah. It's me. Good thing it worked." Some movement hushed the phone's speakers while Plagg tried to put his words together. "Ok kid, here's the deal. Your friend is depressed again, something about being mad at Ladybug. Same thing he said the last time."

"Wow. Wow. Wow. Wait." Nino closed the door of his room. "So, you are calling me, because Adrien's depressed about Ladybug? I thought that I was going to be there and that he was ok with Ladybug now." He frowned at his wall.

"Well, he's mad at her again. He's been crying about the hole morning about how much the bug doesn't trust him and I'm worried that it could mess up something during an akuma attack." Plagg's voice was coming through with concern. He really didn't want to lose Adrien, especially not during a fight.

"Hum… I see… I guess that it was not such a bad idea for me to know now, right?" Nino smiled with affection, the cat kwami can play tough, but he does care for Adrien after all.

"Yeah. Yeah. What is done is done." Plagg paused for a moment. "You know, this is the first time that friend of the cat holder has a friend that knows about anything of this so early in the equation, specially with the destined square and all. Usually the cat and the bug reveal themselves after sometime. It's never been like this so early and usually when someone knew, it was an accident and mostly the villain, which made our job way more difficult." Plagg moved again to make sure no one was coming. "See kid, this time I have you, and I will make profit of your friendship with Adrien. Maybe he'll listen to you. If he trusts you, I will trust you too."

Nino was flattered, the kwami trusted him and asked for his help. "Ok, tell me. What do you want me to do?"

After listening to the plan Nino nodded. It was somehow risky but it was worth to try. They did have to patrol next day, and he knew that Alya wanted to take some pictures of them in the Eiffel Tower, the plan seemed doable.

"Ok, so, are you in?" Plagg questioned the DJ.

"Yes, I'll do my best." He looked at his computer. "Let's just hope that there's no attacks prior to this. I'm worried too Plagg."

"Ok kid! I'm counting on you." Plagg hanged up the phone. The cheese he took out of the fridge still sitting on the coffee table. "I hope it works too."


	14. Chapter 14: Identity

**Ok, So I got inspired. It seems that writing in Comic Sans help out? I'm experimenting something that I read.**

 **We are back on track. Tell me what you think, if you have any theories of what will happen, and please remember that feedback is always welcome.**

 **Thank you for everyone that has reviewed!**

* * *

They were past History and Geography homework when Alya decided to share her last theory. Marinette could only listen and determine if it is really safe or not to comment or if it was better to lead Alya to a crossroad. She's been ranting about this Celtic legend about women wearing red cloaks or something. Some women warriors in there too; apparently names were not documented. Then something clicked… Alya hasn't mentioned the Ladyblog nor Ladybug's identity.

"And so, the Claddagh women of Galway wear these red cloaks, and the first pictures are from 1913. I am wondering if they started wearing these red cloaks because there was a Ladybug or something throughout history." Alya finished to take the last of her orangina and then studied Mari's reaction. "So? What? Did you even listen to me this time?" The red head frowned inquisitively at her friend.

"Oh, sorry." Marinette shook her head. "It's just that I didn't hear anything about the Ladyblog and for what you've been telling me, you haven't posted any theory lately." Marinette gave her a soft smile as curiosity flashed her eyes. "Are you posting this in there?"

The redhead moved her weight from one cheek to the other. She changed her position, pulling her knees to her chest. Alya was almost as if she was uncomfortable. Marinette knew perfectly why. This is the first time that Alya shares something with her since Rena Rouge happened. The designer kept her poker face, but she was grinning inside. "Does this have anything to do with the videos you took off?" Marinette tried to push a bit more.

"Well, to be honest, yes." Alya answered fidgeting on her spot. "The thing is that after getting closer to Ladybug and Chat Noir, I realized that I should be helping them to keep their identities secret, instead of publishing it to the world." She hesitated a bit, then tried to cover a little more her words. "You know that they've given me several exclusive interviews and all." Her sight pledged for understanding.

Marinette smiled at her friend's words. "I understand Alya, it makes sense too. Can you imagine how creepy would be if you were any of them and all of a sudden everyone knows who you are?" Marinette shrugged. "It's probably like Adrien feels when he tries to be normal out there, and all his fans start chasing around." A flashback came to Marinette's mind, the chase and the Gorilla… "That was something I wouldn't like in my everyday life." The comment followed an awkward smile with one eyebrow up looking at Alya.

The redhead let herself relax to the comment and giggled. "I remember the picture." She took her phone to look for the photo that fan uploaded. Oh yes, she saved it! "Ha! Here it is!" She showed it to Marinette. "That towel was hilarious!" Alya laughed at her friend.

"Yes! Hahaha!" Marinette took a deep breath to calm down a bit. "And to think that I went out to the movies with Adrien wearing my pjs…" She shook her head trying to remove the memory from her mind. "Like I said… It's not something that I would like in my everyday life…" She looked at her hands, fists closed over her legs. "But if it's part of Adrien's life, then I wouldn't mind to be part of it." She smiled shyly at Alya. "Maybe I could get use to it?" Her cheeks somewhat pink already.

Alya smirked at her friend. "Mari, girl! I see bravery in there, and I like it!" She teased Marinette while taking her phone back. "And to answer your question. I will post the Celtic Women in Red's theory later, I am doing research still." Alya stood up and walked to the window. "Just because I am not posting about their identities anymore, it doesn't mean I won't be searching to find out." She stretched her hand to the window, as trying to catch something on top of it. "Besides, previous Ladybugs are not part of their secret identity, which means that I can publish this research with no problem." The redhead winked at Marinette.

* * *

The people were rushing away from the Mall. You could hear the things crushing in the distance. Chat Noir ran as fast as he could, the roofs of Paris being his racing course. He's the first one to arrive to the place. The police is already making a perimeter. Ladybug nowhere to be found. "Well, I guess it's my turn to shine today." Chat Noir frowned to himself. Ladybug and Master Fuu coming to his mind. "I'll show them…"

The Cat hero took his baton and left a voice mail for Ladybug. He's onsite already and he'll be able to find the akuma before Ladybug arrives. Now the trick will be to find the victim. The Center Créteil Soleil is already big enough. Maye if he was able to pin point the place where people were running away from, he'll be able to find something. "There! That place has the stores abandoned!" He mentioned to someone next to him, finding that his Lady hasn't arrived yet.

Some people were hiding their faces, and it seems that they covered with… spaghetti? There seemed to be people trapped in there. Could they move? "Hey!" He whispered to the people hiding in the spaghetti cage. "Hey!"

"Chat Noir!" one woman said. "Oh, thank God you're here!" She whispered back, crawling next to the hero. "That man, he wanted his pasta al dente, and we gave it to him that way, but he then complained, and we tried to…" She shook her head. "We tried, we really did!" Her eyes were watering.

"Don't worry. I'm here now, and Ladybug will be here soon!" Chat was trying to convince himself. If the akuma could trap people, he won't be able to fight full force… Especially if they were trapped next to him. He shouldn't use his Cataclysm just like that here either, he would only have 5 minutes and he should only keep it if he gets trapped himself. After clearing his thoughts, he looked at the woman in the cage. "Tell me, where is the akuma?"

"He went that way!" She pointed the direction where it went.

"Thank you ma'am. Now, try to not touch the cage." And he sprinted to find the akuma. "Please hurry My Lady…"

* * *

Alya's phone started ringing. "My Akuma notification!" She took her phone to check the report. "Yes! There's an Akuma at the Créteil Soleil!" She looked something else in there. "Seems Chat Noir's already there! I better hurry if I want to film it!" She took her bag and went down stairs.

Marinette followed her to the apartment. Her mother was having some tea. The TV was on, and the akuma attack was on. Her mom stood up to walk to the kitchen. "Oh hello!" She smiled to the girls. "Are you going anywhere?" She questioned the girls.

Alya paused to look at the screen "Oh! He found it already!" She said excited. "I'm going to film the battle!"

Sabine jumped to the door after listening to Alya. "Oh no! You won't young lady!" And she firmly stood between Alya and the only exit to the apartment. "Your parents know you are here. I won't let you go to danger yourself like that while you're on my watch!" She firmly glanced at the redhead who changed her sight.

"But.. But… it's for the Ladyblog!" Alya pouted.

"You can watch it and comment it from the TV. It's a Mall, there are cameras everywhere." Sabine gestured the TV. "Now! You two! Go back to Marinette's room!" She went ahead and locked the door. "I'll let you go after Ladybug fixes the place." She shooed the girls back to the trap door.

Marinette stood there stunned… She couldn't believe that her mom could 'ground' them during an akuma attack. How could she sneak out now that Alya was stuck with her?

Alya sighed out loud. "Marinette, I can't believe your mom just won't let us move…" She let herself drop on the floor.

Marinette looked for the stream of the attack in her computer. "At least she didn't made us stay in the living room…" The designer groaned… How is she going to sneak out?

"I'll start blogging the comments of the fight… That's what I do when my sister decides to close the door when there's an akuma attack and we are both at home…" Alya chuckled.

Marinette sat on the chaise long, she couldn't just say she'll go to the roof for air… Alya is probably going to look for her right after Ladybug clears the akuma. She couldn't disappear either, her mom was making watch in the living room and probably already told her father that she'll be staying upstairs until the akuma attack stops. Maybe she could wait for Chat to immobilize the akuma to join him in time to clear it and rush back home in time for no one to notice she disappeared? That's the best she could try. Sneaking away from Alya, she decides to go to the roof and talk to Tikki.

"Wow, that was a blow! But where's Ladybug?" The redhead had her eyes glued to the screen. "Marinette, it's so weird! Ladybug hasn't arrived!" She looked at Marinette with a worried look. "I wonder if she's ok!" She looked back at the screen. "I hope Chat will be ok…"

Marinette's heart warmed to the concern that Alya was showing towards Chat and her alter ego. "Maybe she got caught up into something? Don't worry, I'm sure that Chat will be able to manage while she gets there." Alya glanced at her with curiosity. "I'm going to take some air. I'll be right back." And Marinette climbed to her bed and went up to the roof.

"Ok! Don't take too long! You'll miss the fight!" Alya mumbled.

She could hear Alya's faint voice as she climbed the trap door. Now that she was up there, she closed the door behind and let Tikki out. "Oh Tikki! What am I gonna do? It seems I won't be able to sneak out that easily! And that place is not near by either!" The designer started to pace from one side to the other, while Tikki was trying to calm her down.

"Marinette, you'll figure it out! You've been in tighter situations than this, remember Nat?" The kwami flew in front of her and paused at her eyes height. "You weren't able to transform because you needed to be the bait. That didn't go badly either!" Tikki moved closer. "Trust in Chat and he'll come through.

"Ok Tikki…" Marinette sat on the stool. "That time I was able to show up and tell him that I was busy, so maybe I can contact him and let him know that I am stuck without being able to leave." She looked at her hand and closed it in a fist. "That's it! Tikki! I know what to do!" Her eyes glittered with the idea she just got. "Here's the deal, neither Alya or me can help right now. We are stuck with each other until Ladybug clears the akuma." She stood up again and started to pace once more. "So, instead of getting the akuma cleared, what if we immobilize it?" Marinette looked at the horizon and then turned around to see Tikki directly. "I will transform now, call Chat and let him know I'm stuck. Then, as I can't transform, maybe YOU can go to Master Fuu and ask for a miraculous to help Chat Noir. It could be the turtle, it shields innocent people and traps its opponents." She frowned to herself and placed her hand to her chin. "That akuma was trapping people in cages, for what I could see in the Mall cameras… Then I think that the turtle indeed will be the best fit."

"Marinette, it's a risky plan." Tikki said with determination. "But it seems that it is the only way to do it. Marinette transform before Alya comes up to look for you!"

"Tikki! Spots On!" Marinette was surrounded by the red light and now Ladybug was standing where Marinette was. "Ok, here goes nothing." Ladyug took her yo-yo and called the Cat hero.

"Ladybug? Where are you?" He answered, his voice agitated. "I don't know what else to do! I need help!" Chat's voice sounded desperate.

"Chat! I am stuck in my house. My friend is here and my mom is not letting her leave until the akuma attack ends… I cannot leave without them knowing…" Ladybug sounded anxious. She was letting her partner alone.

"What?! Wow!" The sound of a clash around Chat worried Ladybug. "What do you mean you're stuck?" His eyes narrowed when the comment left his lips. "Can't you go, like… take a shower or something and leave?" He was starting to feel frustrated again. First she didn't trust him, now this… This girl was going to drive him crazy!

"No Chat, the bathroom's window is not big enough for me, but I will send help. I have a plan. My kwami will find you. Trust her!" Ladybug finished with a serious tone. "Be careful"

Chat sighed, he was able to hide so he could listen to Ladybug. "Ok, I'll wait for your kwami. But you still need to purify the akuma!"

"Hey Girl! What are you doing? Chat Noir seems to be hiding!" Alya said through the trap door closed, but about to open it.

Chat heard the muffled voice through the phone and frowned at the interruption.

"I'm coming!" Ladybug shouted to her friend "I have to go Chat! My friend is already looking for me! Good luck!" She took the phone off from her ears and said "Spots off". Marinette was back, currently walking to the trap door. "I'm counting on you Tikki!" She whispered to her kwami, who parted her side to find Chat Noir.

* * *

Chat was able to hear the words, and heard the call disconnect through the speaker. "Well, then maybe I can de-transform in the mean time to gain sometime." Chat Noir ran up to the ceiling and found a door to the roof. Yes, it's a good place to wait. No cameras and he even found a hidden place. "Claws in!" He dropped the transformation and handled Plagg a piece of camembert. "So, Tikki is coming instead of Ladybug… what do you think?" Adrien question the cat kwami.

"Really? The sugar cube? He! It seems they ran out of options this time!" Plagg let a mischievous laugh out of his mouth. "They are going to 'break the rules' apparently."

Adrien opened his eyes in surprise "What do you mean break the rules?" Glancing at Plagg as if he will give the most precious speech.

"Keep it down kid! It's not the identities thing." Plagg floated in front of Adrien, savoring his cheese. Adrien looked dreadful after the comment. "I think it has to do with Master Fuu."

Adrien shook his head making sure he could listen properly. "With Master Fuu?" He frowned down to the ground. "And what would I even want to do with that old man?"

The black kwami grinned. "I think that we are close to find out! I can sense Tikki. "

Adrien started to pace from one side to the other. "So, what do you mean?"

Plagg studied Adrien's face. His eyes full with hope and his stand as sharp as ever. "Why don't we find out where the akuma is?"

"I think it's in his collar… It's the only thing that's not spaghetti anyway." Adrien shrugged at the thought.

"Ok, so we need a strategy to defeat him." Plagg was very determined today. "Let me hear what you have in mind while we wait for the sugar cube!"


	15. Chapter 15: Friend

**Merry Christmas to you all!**

 **I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

After debating a few minutes about the akuma, Tikki arrived where Plagg and Adrien were hiding in the roof. She was quite agitated after flying as fast as she could without being spotted. Adrien saw her and copped his hands to let her rest. Tikki let herself drop between Adrien's hands.

"Welcome Sugarcube!" Plagg grinned at the red kwami. "I didn't expect you to be the one breaking the rules." He sang in a tease tone.

"Arg! Plagg! Don't call me that!" Tikki frowned at the cat kwami. "My name is Tikki!" She scolded him.

Adrien chuckled at the interaction. "Hello Tikki!" He smiled at the red kwami. "Nice to meet you." His eyes softened when she smiled.

"Hello Adrien! Nice to meet you too!" She floated back in front of him. "I hope Plagg hasn't been saying things that are not!" She glared at the black kwami. "We will take you to Master Fuu."

Plagg looked at Tikki and nodded. "I thought that something like that was coming." He smirked. "Let's go kid! Tikki will lead the way!"

Tikki looked at Adrien and nodded. "I will take you there, then you need to drop the transformation." She kept her face with concern. "I am sorry we've kept the guardian hidden." Her head down and an apologetic look in her big blue eyes. "It was dangerous for you to know more than what you did… Now this is an emergency, so I'll take you to meet him." She looked to the floor.

"It's ok now Tikki." Adrien let out with a hurt feeling. "I met him not long ago." A soft smile hit his mouth. "I just don't understand why to keep him hidden, if he was going to step in my door anyway…" His eyes lost a bit of spark as he frowned. "I wish Ladybug would at least told me that there was someone." He took a deep breath. "Doesn't she trust me?" Adrien glanced at Tikki with pleading eyes.

Tikki let her breath out in a loud sighed. "I am sorry Adrien. It was me who didn't let Ladybug tell you." She started balancing in front of him, a little embarrassed by the whole situation. "She trusts you!" Hesitating, she moved closer to him. "I trust you too!"

A big clash sounded below and distracted them from the conversation. Adrien took another breath. "Ok, let's leave it like this." He glanced down to the mall through the glass roof. "We better go now if we want to defeat this akuma." Adrien put on his model perfect face to look back at Tikki. "Lead the way Tikki! Plagg! Claws out!"

* * *

Adrien knocked the door of the Chinese shop. "Hello!" he hesitated while coming in. Tikki and Plagg told him that he can walk in to the shop just like that. The small bell made a sound announcing a customer.

There was some movement from the back of the shop, Master Fuu was telling a customer that he should have some herbs tea after he gets home. He dispatched the customer and then placed his full attention to the young model. "Well hello Adrien, I didn't know you were coming."

Tikki and Plagg got out of their hiding places. Plagg went to drop himself on a counter and Tikki said hello to Master Fuu.

"Hello Master Fuu, it seems that Ladybug cannot help me, and she said you would." The polite model was doing the talking. Adrien still didn't trust this old Chinese man. He was being wary and felt as if he was being observed. "Tikki told me that Ladybug has a plan."

Master Fuu moved his sight to the red kwami. "Well so, tell me Tikki what is this plan of yours."

Tikki floated in front of Master Fuu and explained. "The thing is that Ladybug cannot transform freely at the moment, if she does then she would put in danger her identity." She looked at Adrien and then back to Master Fuu. "So, we could use some help for Chat Noir to trap the akuma and then they will give us time for Ladybug to be able to clear the akuma afterwards." She hesitated and gasped some air. "I know it's risky, I told her that myself… But Master Fuu, I agree with her that using the turtle miraculous would be the best approach in this situation." She stood her ground with a very Ladybug-like determination.

"Indeed… This is a perturbed situation…" Master Fuu invited Adrien to the next room. "I understand that we need to trap the akuma." He sat next to the tea table. "Adrien, I would like you to meet Wayzz." A small turtle kwami arrived and remained floating next to Master Fuu. "He is the turtle kwami." Taking a look at Adrien, then back to Wayzz. "Wayzz. We are in need of your powers." Looking back at Adrien. "Take the akuma back here." He gave Adrien a recipient with some seals. "This works only once, the seal will last about 2 to 3 hours after being used. After trapping the akuma with the turtle powers, place it here and bring it back to me."

Adrien took the recipient and glanced curiously at the old man. "Ok, but, how am I going to use the turtle power?"

"Here." He gave Adrien the bracelet he was wearing. "You will give the turtle bracelet to someone you trust. Make sure to pick well, as you require that this person gives you the bracelet back. I wouldn't want to misplace a miraculous once more." His face was serious. Some worry filtering on his voice. "Tikki! Go tell Ladybug that you have accomplished your mission with Chat Noir. I will be waiting for her, an hour after Chat brings the akuma here. Not before." He gave Tikki the order and the red kwami flew away, back to her holder.

Adrien watched the interaction, and he felt even more frustrated than before. Ok, he trusts me then, I am going to choose a new hero, but he knows who Ladybug is and is not letting us to know… He took a deep breath once more. "Ok, so I better get going, there's an akuma on the loose."

"Yes, good luck!" Master Fuu smiled at Adrien and waved him good bye.

* * *

After hiding in a nearby alley, Adrien called Plagg out. "So, I think you know who I'm picking, right?" He smirked at Plagg.

"Yeah! yeah!" Plagg motioned in front of Adrien, rolling his eyes.

"I just wish that Master Fuu would let me meet Ladybug after I bring the akuma here." Adrien hid his eyes with his hand.

"You talk so much about trust and now that you have the opportunity, you don't trust Master Fuu yourself. Figures." Scolded the kwami.

"Ok, ok… Plagg! Claws out!" And Chat Noir jumped to the roofs of Paris, going in a specific direction. "There you are!" He reached a window and knocked.

"Chat! What are you doing here?!" Nino answered surprised and whispering at the same time. "Get it!" He opened the window wide enough for Chat to hop in to his room.

"Nino! I need a favor to ask." Chat took the small box in his hands. "You know what's in sake already and there's no one else I would trust with this." The cat hero presented the box.

Nino took the box, his mouth open, no words coming out.

"Nino, I present you with the turtle miraculous." Chat said while Nino opened the box to see the green kwami in front of him. "Keep your identity secret and give me the miraculous back when we're finished. Those are the conditions." Chat looked at his friend. He's never seen Nino with so few words.

"Wow! Mon pote!" He took his cap off and on. "For real?" He grinned at Chat with a glitter in his eyes.

"Yes Nino, my name is Wayzz and I am the kwami of protection" The turtle kwami smiled to this new holder.

"Hello Little Guy!" The dj was thrilled! He listened to the kwami's explanation. "Ok, so I just say… Wayzz! Shell on!" A green light surrounded Nino and then the turtle themed hero was standing in front of Chat Noir. "Wow! This rocks!"

Chat snickered a bit, seeing Nino's reaction to the transformation was funny after all. "Ok, focus! Oh… Ah… what should I call you? Chat questioned the DJ's alter ego.

"Hum…" He placed his hand on his chin. "Call me Carapace!" Carapace grinned at Chat. "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

Chat explained the plan while they were moving towards the Mall once more. When they both arrived, the akuma had turned almost all the west wing to spaghetti strings.

"Well, it seems that we might need some meat balls for this." Carapace joked when looking at the place.

"Ok, stick to the plan! I will distract him while you grab the necklace. The akuma should be in there!" Chat directed.

With a nod, the turtle hero jumped in to place.

The battle was different. Carapace was able to capture the akuma, while Chat used his Cataclysm to break the necklace and then Shellter kept the akuma trapped. Chat Noir captured it in the device.

"Ok! We're ready!" Chat glanced at Carapace. "Let's get going before we detransform!" Chat searched for one of the cameras and gave it a wink and a thumbs up. "Now we're ready!"

The two heroes disappeared from the crowd and got lost in the roofs of Paris.

* * *

"Wow Little Guy! This was wow!" He fist bumped the little kwami. "Pote! Why you never told me this was so cool!" Nino couldn't believe what just happened.

"Hehe, well, it's not something you can put into words." Adrien laughed while placing his hand on his neck.

"That's for sure! Haha!" The DJ let himself drop on his bed." I wish I could tell Alya, mon pote! She would love this!" He lifted himself to look at Adrien. "I see why you told me." He smiled at his friend.

"Well, thank you for the camembert!" Adrien looked at Plagg. "Are you sure you're ok with the cookie Wayzz?" Adrien gave a look at the turtle kwami. "At least you don't eat cheese…" He glared at Plagg.

"It's ok Adrien, we can go now." The green kwami smiled to the boys.

"Ok, Nino, I need the bracelet back now." Adrien placed his hand waiting for the miraculous.

"Sure mec!" He looked at Wayzz. "We'll see each other again, right?"

Chat interrupted. "It depends if we're in need."

Nino fist bumped Wayzz again. "See ya' later Little Guy!"

"Yes" Wayzz answered.

The DJ gave the bracelet back to Chat Noir. "Thank you for trusting me." He grinned to the cat hero.

"I'll call you later!" Chat jumped through the window.

* * *

The different cameras were showing the new super hero. He was green and looked like a turtle. Marinette smiled when they both arrived. She could only wonder, who could the new miraculous holder be. She chose Alya with the fox miraculous because she's mischievous like a fox and she trusts her. If Chat chose this holder, it means that he trusts him.

Now that she thinks about it, it does feel weird to see another hero, especially that she didn't choose. "Maybe this is a bit how he felt…" She whispered to herself. She felt Tikki back at her purse.

Alya was exited to see a new super hero in Paris. As Rena Rouge she can only be counted if she's needed, and not seeing Ladybug; this means that this new hero was chosen by Chat Noir. Oh what she could give to be there filming up close! "Girl! Can you believe this!?" She gaped at Marinette who was sitting right next to her. "Now we can count 4 heroes!" She went back full attention to the screen.

The battle was dynamic from Chat's side, as the turtle is not as fast as the cat. "He receives so many blows and he just shrugs them off!" Alya was firmly grapping her phone. "I so need this in the Ladyblog!"

"Carapace! Now!" Chat Noir screamed through the screen, while he gave the blow to the necklace this spaghetti monster was wearing.

"Shellter!" A green light engulfed the turtle hero and he captured the akuma. Pleople started to jam the place around the two heroes.

"Oh My God!" Alya jumped up grabbing her things. "This is time! Ladybug might not get there, but I have to go film this new hero!" She ran downstairs and left.

"At last Tikki!" Marinette felt as if some weight was lifted from her shoulders. "Let's go downstairs so that my mom doesn't freak out with Alya storming out like that."

Tikki smiled at her holder. What a fine Ladybug. They still have to wait for Chat Noir to bring the akuma to Master Fuu.


	16. Chapter 16: Trust

**Hello everyone!**

 **Just a reminder, all this is happening after Syren.**

* * *

It's been over an hour since Chat and Carapace captured the akuma. The different reporters were wondering if Ladybug could be out of town or injured. The singular rumors and speculations were all over the news. Marinette was watching the news with her mother when she decided this was more than enough. She stood up and went to her room.

"I'm going to my room. I'm sure that Ladybug was busy and that is why Chat got help." She shrugged any question that her mom could have asked her.

"Ok sweetie. Dinner is at 7 today." her mom reminded her.

"Ok!" Marinette closed the trap door behind her and sat at the chaise longue with a loud sighed. "At last!" She let Tikki out of her purse.

"You did a great job Marinette, now let's go to Master Fuu's so that you can purify the akuma." Tikki smiled at her charge.

"Yes!" Marinette started going up to the roof. " Tikki! Spots On!" And Ladybug went up to the roof and departed to Master Fuu's.

* * *

The Chinese shop was empty when Marinette arrived. The bell announced when she entered the place, but there was no one to meet her in the entrance. After letting herself in to the main room, she saw Master Fuu meditating with incense and a couple of candles. The recipient, with the akuma inside, was in the middle of the candles. He was chanting old Chinese chants. Wayzz noticed Marinette and floated closer to the girl.

"Good afternoon." The turtle kwami saluted. "You arrive just in time. Master Fuu has been keeping the seal's strength for the last 30 minutes, just in case we needed to extend the time of the restrains." He floated next to the recipient. "Master Fuu! Ladybug has arrived."

The old man opened his eyes and asked Marinette to sit in front of him, with the recipient in between them. "Now Marinette, please transform." He sighed relieved. "I dodn't know if the seal would be capable to keep the akuma trapped for more than an hour more."

Marinette didn't lose any more time. "Tikki! Spots On!" Ladybug was standing in front of the recipient with her yo-yo ready. "Whenever you're ready, Master Fuu."

He reached the plug and opened it, letting the black butterfly free.

"Time to de-evilize." Ladybug caught the akuma in her yo-yo, releasing a white butterfly instead. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She called for the cure to fix Paris from the doing of the spaghetti akuma. She knew that she needed to be quick, to be able to fix most of the damage. If they waited for too long, her magic wouldn't be able to repair much.

After releasing her transformation, the Chinese man received them with cookies and tea. Tikki was more than pleased with the treat. Marinette was somewhat uncomfortable. She knew what was to come, and she expected to be scolded. She gave away the Guardian to Chat Noir, even after he was supposed to remain a secret.

Master Fuu sat down in front of the tea table and poured Marinette a cup of tea. This only made Marinette more nervous. She couldn't hold it anymore and snapped. "I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't but I had to do something and that was the only thing I could think of and it worked and Chat chose properly and Wayzz is here safe and of course that they were able to trap the akuma…" Marinette stopped her ramble only to take more air to continue.

Master Fuu placed a hand in front of her asking to stop. Not that he understood much of the wind wirl that Marinette just let blow from her mind and mouth not connecting properly between each other. He sat down calmly and took a sip of his tea. "It's alright Marinette." He placed his cup down. "Tikki explained me the whole situation and Chat Noir was already aware of my existence."

The designer opened her mouth in surprise, her eyes wide and brows up. Her mouth remained opened, but nothing came out. She gasped some air and closed it, then opened it again, then closed it. She looked at Tikki trying to figure out what she was thinking.

Tikki giggled to Marinette's reaction. "It's ok Marinette, I agree too that Chat Noir chose properly the new turtle holder."

Master Fuu nodded at the comment. "Indeed, he did a fine job." He glanced at Marinette as if he was studying her. "Tell me young Marinette, what is bothering you?"

She took a deep breath, she was confused. Master Fuu decided to talk to Chat after telling her that she couldn't tell him anything. He didn't' tell her? She thought that Ladybug was the one keeping secrets. "Why did you tell Chat about you? I thought that you had to remain a secret." She frowned, waiting for his answer. She could understand why Chat was so frustrated, why the change of heart from the guardian. She wanted to tell Chat so much, and it was taken away from her…

"Ah…" Master Fuu gasped. "I see some frustration in your eyes." The old man took another sip of his tea before he continued. "Ladybug and Chat Noir are one on their own. There is none one without the other." He glanced at his cup. "I realized that he needed to know the secret after the siren odyssey." He moved his sight back to Marinette. "As you mentioned the other time, there was some frustration that could have revolted in a dispute between the two of you. I wanted to avoid it."

Tikki floated in between the two of them. "Indeed." She gave Marinette an apologetic look and changed her focus to the old man. "I apologized to Chat." With these words she sat next to the cookies plate, her gaze down. "I explained him that part of the secrecy is encouraged by me, and that Ladybug has tried to give him more information, but we haven't let you do it." She brought her eyes to meet Marinette's full of emotion.

The girl cupped her hands to pick up Tikki. "But Tikki, why are you blaming yourself? I could have told him about many things and I am the one that always ask you back and contemplate doing what has to be done. I chose to keep all those secrets from him." Marinette's eyes were sparkling, mixed feelings and unshed tears right behind them.

Master Fuu only watched the interaction. A small smile formed in his face. There is so much trust and love between the creation kwami and her holder. He interrupted. "There is nothing wrong in keeping the rules, young Marinette. And there is nothing wrong to enforce them Tikki." He stood up. "Remember that there will be a time when you and the cat holder will be able to reveal your identities and share the different secrets that you keep."

Marinette got up a little startled. "Telling him who I am?" She gasped. "I haven't really thought about it…" She muttered more to herself than anything else.

Tikki broke her from her thoughts. "Marinette, it is almost 6pm. Your parents are waiting for you for dinner!" Her tone alarmed. "You have to be back before they don't find you in your room!" She scolded the designer.

"Oh Tikki! I have to go! Now!" She stood up and ran to the door. Then she hit the brakes and stopped. "Thank you for the tea and cookies Master Fuu!" She turned once more and ran away from the door.

"Yes." Master Fuu looked at the door. "A fine Ladybug indeed." He gave Wayzz a knowing smile.

* * *

It's been about 20 minutes since Adrien arrived to his room. Plagg was floating around with some cheese. A bunch of ladybugs entered the room and surrounded him, the small cuts that he had bellow his chin healed and the muscle sore vanished too. Ladybug must have arrived to Master Fuu's. At least she was able to fix everything afterwards. It took some time, but the spaghetti mess that was left in the mall got fixed and the spaghetti cages released whoever was still trapped in any of those.

"So she got there in time…" He muttered to himself rather than telling Plagg. "I wish they would trust me even more." He closed his fists and frowned. "I still think that I should have known about Master Fuu before all these…"

He had a mix of emotions. He was happy that he could trust Nino. They made an amazing team this afternoon. Seeing Nino transform in front of him, placed a proud smile in his face. Seeing Nino use Shelter to trap the akuma was also priceless. Maybe he is not ready to trust Master Fuu yet, but he will take the opportunity to relay in Nino if he needs to, more than before.

Adrien got distracted by his phone. A notification from Nino.

 **[Nino]** : Hey mec! Did you see?

 **[Nino]** : Alya just posted the Miraculous fix in the Ladyblog.

 **[Nino]** : This is so cool!

 **[Adrien]** : Hello!

 **[Adrien]** : Yes! I got healed too.

 **[Nino]** : Wow mon pote!

 **[Nino]** : I didn't know that the cat could get hurt :O

 **[Adrien]** : Well…

 **[Adrien]** : There is magic involved but…

 **[Adrien]** : Not everything can be blocked…

 **[Nino]** : Wow!

 **[Nino]** : That means that the turtle has to be careful too…

 **[Adrien]** : Yes!

 **[Adrien]** : There's no tell about being invincible.

 **[Nino]** : Adrien

 **[Nino]** : Mon pote

 **[Nino]** : This is so cool!

 **[Nino]** : And as I said before

 **[Nino]** : I'm here too!

 **[Nino]** : Now we can share our own adventures!

Adrien smiled at Nino's last comment. He had trusted his best friend, and it was a good choice.

 **[Adrien]** : I have to go.

 **[Adrien]** : Let's talk tomorrow.

 **[Adrien]** : I still haven't seen the lady.

 **[Nino]** : Ok mon pote!

 **[Nino]** : See ya'!

The model sat down in front of his piano to start his practice. He can trust Nino, and Nino trusts him. This is better than what he expected.

* * *

Alya arrived about 30 minutes after Chat and Carapace left the Mall. She was able to take some shots of the place full of the spaghetti cages, and also caught some of the rescuers saving some people from one of the cages. This was uploaded directly to the Ladyblog. It was disappointing to have missed the new hero. There was something about him that was calling her name, dragging her.

The ladybugs' cure arrived and cleaned the place right in front of her. She was able to capture it and keep the live stream during the fix. It didn't stop to surprise her, every-single-time. Ladybug's power was outstanding!

The Ladyblog started to get notifications. The different comments were flooding Alya's phone with different reactions from followers. She smirked at her phone. Getting so many notifications means that the Ladyblog was a success. This is something that she has to tell Nino.

 **[Alya]** : Did you see the fix?

 **[Nino 3]** : Yes!

 **[Nino 3]** : I saw the live stream!

 **[Nino 3]** : It was awesome!

 **[Alya]** : It's always so cool to see that!

 **[Alya]** : I think I'll need to edit some footage to upload later today.

 **[Alya]** : How fast can you come to pick me up?

 **[Nino 3]** : I'm at home.

 **[Nino 3]** : Give me 30!

 **[Alya]** : Deal!

Alya was wearing a huge smile, there were not a lot of things that could make her day better. Maybe to get an interview with the new hero? That would be amazing…

* * *

After getting some ice cream, they arrived to Alya's place. Her older sister was waiting at the door when she saw them. As expected, she scolded Alya and Nino for putting themselves in danger. Again. But it was worth it. The Ladyblog was full of followers and she was able to film the Miraculous fix, first hand.

She couldn't stop babbling about the new super hero. This time it was easier for Nino to keep his poker face. Alya was so excited talking about Carapace, that he could brush it off. Besides, he was Carapace and needed to act accordingly; which means, look excited and surprised to Alya's comments. Not such a big effort either, as she was adding dots to her investigation about previous Ladybugs.

"… So." Alya took a deep breath. "I think there are more…" She opened her computer to download the different videos. "I mean, we have Ladybug and Chat Noir; now Rena Rouge and Carapace." She started the download and opened her editing software. "So, this means that someone must be behind." She brought herself back to Nino. "Think about it! Ladybug and Chat Noir. One or the other, or both provided a miraculous to Rena and Carapace." She looked back at her monitor, grabbing her chin with her right hand. "If we assume that it was one and the other, it means that they both have access to something or someone. And, we know that they don't know each other's identity due to Chat's comments

and jokes. Even that he has lowered those down, he always says something in between lines."

Her last state was risky. She knew this because of her adventures with the heroes of Paris as Rena Rouge. She does know that Chat has stated out loud that he would like to know Ladybug's identity, but only someone that is really paying attention or working with them would know.

The DJ remained silent. That last statement transported him to one of his conversations with Adrien, especially when he trusted him with his identity. Alya seems to be going somewhere from here, she has gather some information and this means that he would have to lead her. "Hum… It does make sense babe." He added with a more serious tone. "But we don't really know if there is another in there or not, nor if there are other miraculous to our account."

"I know Nino." Alya responded with this glitter in her eyes. "That is why I have a plan." She took some notes from her desk. "What do you think?"

Nino took the notes and realized that Alya has been plotting more of her theories about the heroes. The new Carapace hero only just added in the paper, without much detailed yet. "Ok babe, let's do this." He placed the notes on the desk and took one of Alya's shoulders. "I don't want to risk ourselves more than we should, and I think that if they are keeping their identities secret, even between themselves; it can be huge if we find them out. I wouldn't like to put you in danger if it were me…" He moved his right hand to her cheek. "We will act only if we confirm that there are more miraculous involved, ok? Promise me!"

Alya touched his hand and closed her eyes. She opened them once more and looking Nino directly to his eyes she agreed. "Ok, only if we confirm that there are other miraculous."

After all this, they started to edit the videos to be uploaded to the Ladyblog.


	17. Chapter 17: Moon Night

_**Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews and following the story. Please let me know if there's anything in the story that you would like to add or if you would like me to comment anything there.**_

 _ **Just to let you know, I will be going away from cannon more and more from here.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Dinner was nice. Marinette enjoyed spending time with her family and after the whole akuma thing and Ladybug missing until later, they had something to talk about from beginning to end. Everyone was happy that the Miraculous fix was able to repair all that mess, and her mom even mentioned that she couldn't understand Alya's sense of danger. In fact, Marinette couldn't agree more. As Marinette, she had to make sure that she's safe and that everyone is safe. As Ladybug she wished she could protect everyone, and having less people to care for in place was better. Having Alya as Rena Rouge was helping a lot, at least. She doesn't have to trail of if Alya is nearby filming.

While going upstairs, Marinette reminded herself to ask Alya or Rena how was she able to take those shots with that Cat akuma. Ladybug was filmed, Rena and Chat too. Ladybug didn't even get to see the camera. Besides, Chat will be thrilled to listen how is that Alya was able to get those shots without spotting her. Now that she thought about it; Chat will be pleased too to hear that Alya is not filming every single angle, and that she had another way to film remotely. They do have patrol tomorrow, maybe she could get Rena to tag along, if Master Fuu lets her.

Now, those were big news, Chat knows about Master Fuu. He gave someone the turtle miraculous and she wasn't involved… She wanted to know who that person was. Being honest, she wanted Chat to tell her to make sure they can trust this new hero! Oh boy! It did felt awful to have someone else make the important decisions for her… If she felt only a part of the disappointment and frustration that Chat ever felt, then she can imagine why he acted as he did those last times that he confronted her... It seems that she can place herself easier in his shoes now than before.

Patrol is going to be interesting whether she takes Alya or not. They do work together after all and the last fights haven't been the smoothest they've had recently. They needed to talk…She couldn't avoid it anymore, she's been trying to dodge the bullet for to long now.

"This is so much!" Marinette dropped herself on the chaise longue, legs and arms hanging off the sides. "I don't know what to do Tikki…" She let out a whisper. "It's so confusing now…"

"It's ok to be confused Marinette." Tikki floated next to the girl. "To be honest, previous holders would have revealed themselves already if over a year passed." Tikki sat next to the cookie plate nd looked back at Marinette. "This time, our circumstances are different."

Marinette sat up to look at Tikki. "But Tikki! I thought that only the guardian could say when we were going to reveal ourselves!" She closed her fists and placed them on her legs. "I don't like how this feels… I feel like… I don't know…" Looking away from Tikki, she sighed. "I want to keep my decisions mine Tikki…"

Tikki looked outside the window, "And you are making your choices Marinette." The red kwami flew right next to her. "Besides, you are keeping the secret identities a secret, because you know what's at risk." She placed her little hand on the girls cheek. "It is ok to be confused." She soothed "A lot has happened this past few days."

The girl leaned to the kwami's touch. She was very confused. The only thing she could count at the moment is to keep her secret. She also knew that she couldn count on Chat Noir. He had all her trust, and now that she understands part of what he could have felt…

A knock from the roof got her attention, pulling her out of her thoughts. She took a big breath and started walking to the trap door. Chat Noir came to see her as Marinette, and she was glad it was him. He's always been supportive of her both sides, as Marinette and as Ladybug. Maybe she could request some support from him… Who is she kidding, his smile and talking to him is more than enough to cheer her up. She's smiling already and she hasn't even opened the door!

There was another knock from the door. She got to her bed and said in a low voice, she knew only Chat Noir could listen. "Wait up!" She ran down stairs real quick.

* * *

There were cookies, croissants and a couple of lemonades on the stall. Chat Noir was sitting on the floor and Marinette was standing with her back against the rail of the balcony. They were laughing loudly! It was so nice to be able to joke with Chat without all that frustration in between them. She was retailing him that Alya was stuck this afternoon with her, and how her mother didn't let her run away after the akuma. Alya's sulking about the new hero was hilarious! She wasn't able to record his appearance first hand and that hurt for the reporter.

Chat was happy. Interacting with Marinette in a way that her awkwardness didn't jump in was great! She had so much trouble when he was Adrien… It seems that she is indeed more comfortable when Chat pays visits. She's been more talkative lately too. It is like she's been more open to Chat than to Adrien. Maybe he's seeing more in there than what there really is.

"That was so funny!" Marinette resumed their conversation after so much laughing! "I mean, I always run from the akumas and not necessarily watch the footage live, but I do see the pictures and listen to the news." She moved to face the city, lights tilting with life in front of her. "Besides, sometimes you get hurt." She added with a slight regretful tone. "You put yourself between Ladybug and the akuma." She dropped her head and her eyes full of worry. Shyly she looked up at Chat turning her sight to him. "I know you are supposed to do it, but I hate it when you get hurt because of that!"

There was so much emotion coming from her words that Chat remained still. He was trying to process what she just said. She was worried about him. About Chat Noir getting hurt. He smiled at her and stood up. Placing one hand on her shoulder, he guided her out to put his other hand on her other shoulder. "Princess, everything will be all right! That's what I do."

She looked up at him, big handsome blond in front of her, his eyes looking at her intensely, so much kindness reflected just for her. She blushed a bit, a nice cute pink shade on her cheeks. Well, you would be a fool to deny that Chat was a very handsome boy, taller than her and very strong. He was so close to her that she didn't realized when she tried to say something, mouth opened and no words out. She gasped and remained silent.

The cat hero glance at her blush and smirked a bit. He knew he was good looking, he was a model after all! Besides, Chat did have a fangirls club. Alya hosted it in the blog and he takes a look at it when he needed some positive boost from time to time. After chucking internally for a few seconds, he let go of Marinette and took her chin to make her look at him. Changing his serious and carrying manner to a more flirtatious look. "So…" He smirked. "Tell me Marinette, did the cat took your tongue?" He released her chin and gave her a wink.

Marinette was startled, she was no longer pink, but red as a tomato. She took a step back, trying to keep more distance from this mischievous cat. Her mind going miles per hour, not able to get words coherently. She tried to hide, she tried to add distance with her hands, trying to catch him if he decided to get closer. She tried to take another step back, but she was met with the rail of the balcony and almost loosed balance. She looked back to the floor, up, down, to the side. All this while she could see a very amused Chat giggling in front of her. Was he making fun of her? He must be aware that is very attractive, and that he was making her nervous with all his flirting! That's it! Enough! Changing her face expression to determination and, was that anger? She took one step forward. "You!" She pointed her finger out to scold him. "You are making fun of me!"

Chat was surprised by her reaction, but he knew that Marinette wasn't gonna let anyone laugh at her. He stood up straight and waited for it, amused.

"You!" She leaned over, pointing that menacing finger to Chat's face. "You know that you are gorgeous and start teasing me like that just to get me nervous!" She placed her hands on her hips to continue with the scolding. "It is not funny when someone attractive as you starts teasing a normal girl like me, did you know?!" She was not nervous anymore, she changed her stance to confront that stray cat and leaned even closer. "Just because I become a big nervous mess and cannot state words, it doesn't give you the right to make fun of me like that!"

Chat stood there. His eyes wide. Did she just say he was gorgeous? He blinked a couple of times trying to process what Marinette just said. "Wait…" He stared at her. "Did you just say I'm gorgeous?" He tried shaking his head.

Marinette, in realization went back to retract herself and distance herself from the hero in front of her. Her blush gaining control once more. "Ahh…" She started stuttering. "Ahh… di di… hum… yes?" She was starting to realize all the things that she just blurted out. "Ahh…" Trying to find the words to redeem herself. "Bu-Bu- but… ahh… I would be if-not-se-blind for that…" Her nervousness bumping up again. "you-handsome-blind-yes… ahhh.. I mean… Argh!" She grabbed her head, then placed her fists right next to her legs and just let it out. "Yes, I would be blind if I didn't find you attractive! You stupid cat!" She stormed out to the trap door. "I am going to bed now! Good night!"

Chat left in awe. So Marinette found Chat Noir attractive. Then it hit him… She likes Chat, but not Adrien. Panic started to blurt in him. How was he going to work with this. She's been full distance with Adrien, even though she's a good friend, she still gets really awkward with him. It does get better after a few hours hanging out, and she can keep a full conversation with him now. Could it be that she likes Chat more than Adrien? What is he going to do? He hadn't decided what to do with Ladybug. Marinette gives him mixed signs to Adrien and Chat. What if she only thinks he's handsome but doesn't like him like that? Marinette knows that Adrien is a model, she knows he's handsome, and that is the reason why she was so awkward towards him as Adrien, right? She's a fan, right?

The young hero remained still for a couple of minutes while trying to swallow all the information he just gained from Marinette's outburst. Gathering his thoughts, he decided that maybe chatting with Nino at this point would be a good idea. He jumped towards one of the neighbor buildings and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Marinette felt burning out. Her face deep in her cat pillow. How could she say all those things! It's not like she liked Chat, he was just so close to her and so handsome and nice and… She sighed loudly. "Aaaahhhh!" She shouted at last. Sitting up on her bed, she looked at Tikki that was floating right in front of her. "Tikki! I can't believe I just said all those things! And aloud! And to Chat!" She grabbed her hair tails.

Tikki giggled and sat in front of the girl. "Well, it is normal for Ladybug to be attracted to Chat Noir." She smiled wide. "And your Chat is very attractive Marinette."

The girl dove back to the pillow and started muttering some rubbish things that couldn't be heard. Then she turned and looked straight to the roof trap door. "Tikki… I just made a fool of myself." She let out in a mourning tone. "Chat is gonna think I'm crazy or that I have a celebrity crush or something…" She covered her face with her left arm. "Maybe he will stop coming and as he is mad at Ladybug then I won't be able to be friends with him, and I thought that as Marinette I could talk to him and get to know him, now I can't and as Ladybug I built a wall and now we will be fighting and avoiding each other forever." She was about to cry.

"Marinette" Tikki scolded her. "What is going on? This is not like you!" She frowned at the girl.

"Well… I've been thinking…" She took a deep breath and took her arm from her face. "I think I understand a bit why Chat was frustrated and I think I kind of relate that I wasn't being fair with him… Specially with the changes that Master Fuu just did…" She wasn't happy about everything that's been going on since she understands now why Chat was so frustrated.

Tikki smiled softly at her charge. She flew right next to her and then caressed her head. "It's ok to feel that way." Tikki finished laying on her pillow. "Have some rest Marinette, you still need to face Chat tomorrow during patrol, right?"

Marinette got startled by the comment, she cringed a bit and forced a smile. "Yes… patrol…" She sighed trying to get back to her own self. "Maybe if I sleep a bit I will feel better." She changed to her pajamas and decided to sketch a bit before bed.

* * *

 **[Nino]:** Sorry pote!

 **[Nino]:** Let's talk tomorrow.

 **[Nino]:** If the cat's out, better when I'm alone!

 **[Adrien]:** Don't worry mec.

 **[Adrien]:** Let's talk tomorrow!

 **[Adrien]:** Say hello to Alya!

The window was closed already. He let himself drop on his bed. The evening with Marinette was so nice and he learned so many things about her too, it was somewhat overwhelming… "She thinks that Chat is attractive Plagg." He said more to himself than for Plagg. "I didn't know that she thought I was gorgeous… her own words." He sighed loudly.

"I guess you understand what's at stake, right kid?" The black kwami frowned before giving a big bite to the camembert he had in his hands.

Adrien took a deep breath and sat down. Looking at his kwami, he agreed. "I know Plagg… I cannot woo her as Chat even if I wanted to…" He placed his right hand on his neck. "It would be way too dangerous for her."

The kwami floated right in front of him, eyes straight serious. "I know that you want to woo her, but you will have to do is as Adrien." He scolded him pointing his finger at him too. "Besides, she is like your girlfriend already." He smirked a bit and flew back to his cheese.

Adrien smiled solftly. "You're right Plagg." He looked shyly to the floor. "I guess I have chosen Marinette already, I just hope that she didn't fall for Chat…" He sighed once more. "I just hope she likes both of my sides." He changed to his pajamas and jumped in front of his computer. "Let's see what the Chat fans say in the Ladyblog."


	18. Chapter 18: Green

Finally the glass of water arrived. Adrien hasn't had a photoshoot this early since last winter break. It's always pretty to see the sunrise, but it would be a lot easier if he hadn't been up until midnight. At least watching the sunrise always made him smile.

"You have 10 minutes." The photographer said when he saw the glass of water.

"Thanks." He walked towards the changing room where his things were. Reaching or his phone, the time showed 6:15am. He opened Nino's contact.

 **[Adrien]:** Good morning!

He could imagine Nino's reaction in his head and chuckled a bit.

 **[Nino]:** Let me sleep!

Adrien was amused now, and he had 5 more minutes to tease his friend.

 **[Adrien]:** But it's morning already!

 **[Nino]:** Adrien!

 **[Nino]** : Really!

 **[Nino]:** Stop!

The young model pictured Nino's face in his head. The cover over his head and trying to silent or shut down his phone with no luck.

 **[Adrien]:** You should get up and look at the sun!

 **[Adrien]:** It's just 6:15, you know?

 **[Nino]:** Gee! Thanks!

 **[Nino]:** Now I'm up!

 **[Nino]:** What do you want?

 **[Adrien]:** I just wanted to say hi!

 **[Adrien]:** So, "hi!"

"Starting in one minute!" Adrien caught from where the set was.

 **[Adrien]:** Gotta get back to the set.

 **[Adrien]:** Talk to you later.

 **[Nino]:** Why am I even your friend?

 **[Nino]:** I really hate you right now.

 **[Nino]** : You early bird! Wake me up again and I'll unfriend you from my circle!

 **[Nino]:** Now go and let me sleep!

Adrien chuckled again and head to the set to finish the photoshoot. He was inspired and for some reason he clicked with the photographer. There was no need to repeat any shot and even the Gorilla was in a good mood this morning.

Everything was done around 7:30am, and as the shoot was about being fresh and in tune with the sunrise, the makeup had been light and his hair was pretty normal. It's a good chance to get a nice breakfast.

* * *

"Good morning Adrien!" Mme Cheng greeted the blond model when he entered the bakery.

"Good morning Madame Cheng!" He approached the cash register where she was.

"Tom! Adrien is here!" She called for her husband who was taking some croissants from one of the ovens. She faced to the boy and smiled softly. "It's always good to see you. We weren't expecting you this early though, is Marinette expecting you?" She glanced to the door questioning her thoughts. "I don't even think she's up yet. Do you want me to check on her?"

Adrien blushed a bit, it didn't occur to him that Marinette's parents would wake her up just because he went to the bakery. "Oh no! It's ok!" He blurted out kind of nervous. "Tell her I say hello when she wakes up. I'll send her a message later to let her know I came by." He placed his hand on the back of his head and continued with a shy smile. "I had an early photoshoot, so I decided to come by for the best croissants in all Paris." He looked sheepishly at the couple, as if trying to excuse himself. Then he glanced at Tom and the shyness turned into a huge smile. He saw the big baker with a tray of just baked croissants.

"Well, you are always welcome here son!" Tom said with a big proud smile. "You know that you can come for pastries or to visit anytime!" The baker placed the tray on one of the counters.

"Thank you sir." Adrien hesitated a bit, but after taking in the scent of those freshly baked goods, he fell deep. "I want to take 5 of those croissants, please. Oh, and do you have any of those mini macarons that Marinette always sends?"

Tom looked at the boy with curiosity. He didn't make mini-macarons, that was Marinette. Did he not know that? "Well, I would have to ask Marinette, she's the one that bakes those. I do have normal size macarons if you want."

The boy was surprised to hear that the girl he likes, bakes those mini-macarons. Could it be that she did it for him? Was it for all her friends? He tried to remember when Marinette has brought mini-macarons to class, but no... He had only seen the mini-macarons when Nino or Marinette brought him something from the bakery.

"Do you want anything else Adrien? Mme Cheng interrupted the thoughts of the now pink boy in front of her.

"Ahh... yes!" He reacted. "I want 4 macarons and a 3 cheese quiche please!" He blinked a couple of times, trying to brush off all those thoughts. He has learned a lot about this amazing girl in the last few days, and he was still trying to get one plus one right in his head.

Mme Cheng smirked when she saw the boy's posture, the added color to his cheeks said more than what she anticipated. She knew that the boy wasn't indifferent to her daughter, but to catch him blushing, assuming he was thinking of her; it was because he was learning that those treats were Marinette's doing. Oh! This was too good to let it pass. "Here Adrien." She took the bag of pastries in front of him. "Next time I'll go fetch Marinette. I'm sure that she would be thrilled to bake you the treats you want."

The boy hesitated to take the bag, eyes wide open. "Ahh.. ahh..." He was startled at the comment. He didn't know how to react to be honest. "Ahh, thank you. I would like that." He said with red cheeks. He was too self-aware to be thinking straight and acting nice as he was expected is what he could do. His face was burning up and he could feel Plagg moving in his pocket. "Ah, I mean, the pastries." He took the bag, paid the fee and headed out. "I will be going now. Thank you!"

"Good bye Adrien." Mme Cheng chuckled.

"See you soon, son!" Tom reached to say before the door closed. "You are evil, didn't you now?" He gave his wife a knowing smile, placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, we will be seeing him more often now." She responded with another chuckle. "Well, that's if I didn't scare the poor thing." She covered her mouth to suppress her laugh.

* * *

The notes were floating in the room. That slow tempo that Chopin added to the end of the Nocturne Op.9 N.2 always inspired him. Besides the persecution feeling that you get when in the climax of the part gets a nice tone when the tune starts softly calming you and inviting you to rest. Adrien felt refreshed, it's been a while since a piano session had relaxed him as it happened today. It could be the nap he took before lunch too, but well…

Natalie stood at the door, a soft smile watching the young model with pride. That exact smile that Adrien would love to see in his father's face. "That was beautiful Adrien." She walked into the room. "I see that Chopin has carved into your digitation." She looked at the tablet she was carrying. "Just do not overdue yourself, it seems that there will be a charity that your father would like you to attend." She walked away, same expression as she came in. "Be ready and have some rest, the event starts at 8."

Adrien placed his hands on his face. That means that patrol has been cut and he will have to bail Ladybug. "It had to be today…" He managed to gather his feet and stood up. One thing was modeling, he didn't mind that. It might not be what he would end up doing, but he doesn't dislike it. Now… Social events… Not his favorite thing to do…

After closing the door of his room, he let himself drop on the sofa. "Plagg, there's an event tonight…" He took one of the pillows and squeezed it on his chest. "I don't want to go…" He was being lazy, it's not something he can do freely with his usual schedule. "Maybe I can convince Natalie to take the Gorilla instead." He was complaining to Plagg, even still that the cat kwami really couldn't do much.

"Just answer already! That sound is making me crazy!" The little black cat darted from where Adrien's phone was. "That kid's been sending messages for a while." This time he had a piece of camembert with him.

Jumping from the sofa, Adrien took the phone and saw Nino's contact. "Hello mec! How are you?" He sat back on the sofa.

"Well… taking in count that a non-friend of mine woke me up at sunrise…" There was sarcasm all over Nino's voice. "I could be even better, but I wasn't able to go back to sleep thanks to you!" The sharp tone could hint that he was mad-teasing. The emphasis in the 'you' at the end of the phrase made Adrien chuckle a bit.

"The sunrise was beautiful in my defense." The blond tried to clear up the ambience. He knew that the DJ was teasing mostly, but he didn't want to add to it this time.

"Yeah, yeah…" Nino dismissed Adrien's comment and then added on a more serious voice. "So, what is it?"

Adrien blinked twice, what was what? He knew that Nino was not trying to get to him anymore. "Eu… what do you mean?"

The DJ let out a sigh. "Common pote, I know that you were teasing me this morning, but you wouldn't had woke me up unless you had something on your mind." There was a sound as if Nino sat down and the phone shifted. "So tell me, what is it?"

Adrien changed his weight on the couch, Nino knew him too well. "Well, the cat visited the Princess last night." A smile departed his lips. "We were hanging out and mocking each other and well…" He hesitated a bit, placing his hand on his neck.

"And well?" Nino sang the words, intrigued, trying to get more information on it.

"And well, she kinda snapped at me, like you did this morning and said that I am gorgeous and attractive…" His voice sounded hopeful and dreamy. "And I went this morning to the bakery and found out that Marinette does those mini-macarons that always take as treats for us."

Nino could picture Adrien's face, his eyes beaming and a shy smirk on his face. He couldn't believe that Adrien could be so blind. "Yes, she makes those for the people she cares about." He must know by now that Marinette is interested in his civil self, especially after that day at the movies, right? "And well mon pote, she sees the cat attractive." Maybe if he hinted a bit Alya wouldn't kill him?

"Yes mec, she was so cute! A little flustered, but how she got mad and took all her bravery to say all those words…" Nino heard a loud sigh. "I think she might like the cat Nino…" The model sounded defeated a bit, maybe confusion?

Nino face palmed to the comment. How on Earth he was getting beat up that the girl he's fallen for likes both of his sides? He wouldn't want to tell him, it's something that Marinette has to do, but this was getting out of control. "Adrien, mon pote…" He took a deep breath. "Think, you both are blonds with green eyes. Maybe she has a type and finds that blonds with green eyes are attractive."

The phone let out some fidgeting, as if Adrien started to pace. He didn't answer back.

"Mon pote. Really, don't give it much thought. She likes at least one part of you, right?" Nino smiled to him.

"Yes, but you know that the cat can put her in danger."

Nino understood now, Adrien was competing with himself and he couldn't just woo her as Chat. "Alright! So, make profit of those green eyes of yours." Nino was plotting in his mind already. "You should be smooth and do something nice. You guys had fun the other day at the movies, right? Perhaps if you tell Marinette how you feel, then you'll find out what's going on."

"What?! No! Nino not yet! If I do that, it has to be special!" Adrien blurted out.

"Ok, ok mon pote. It's ok, just don't let the cat out so much." Nino wanted to reassure his friend. He can miss social queues from time to time, and he probably came to the same conclusion as he was. "She might get too fond of the cat and leave the heir out. Besides, it's not like you can't go visit her as you."

"I was thinking about that too." The model chuckled a bit. "It seems as if I'm my own competition and I guess I don't want to lose."

"Ok pote, I have to go. I still have to go to the bakery and get some pastries my parents asked for." Nino got distracted by the list that was on the table.

Adrien's eyes opened wide. He forgot! "Nino! I forgot! Pastries!"

"What are you talking about now?" Nino stared at the wall with a frown.

Adrien stopped in one place, a mischievous grin painted on his lips. "I'll take your advice and go to see Marinette now. There's patrol tonight, and a charity event, and I'll go as Adrien."

"You're not making much sense Adrien…" The DJ was confused now.

"I'll text you! I have to go now that I have the afternoon free." Adrien started looking for Plagg, if he wanted to sneak out, he needed Chat Noir.

"Ok, let me know how it goes."

"Ok, bye!"

Adrien hanged up, then he looked for Marinette's contact and sent her a message.

 **[Adrien]** : Hello Marinette.

 **[Marinette]** : Hi!

 **[Adrien]** : I passed by this morning.

 **[Adrien]** : But it was too early.

 **[Adrien]** : Mind if I go to say hi?

 **[Marinette]** : ok

 **[Adrien]** : Good!

 **[Adrien]:** I'll be there in 20 minutes!

 **[Marinette]:** ok

Adrien placed his phone in his pocket and called Plagg. "Plagg! Claws out!"

* * *

 **Next Time: Marinette reacts to Adrien's text. And Ladybug finds out that Chat is not the same as always.**

 **Hello Everyone! Thank you for the comments that you've let, and also for all the favs and followings of the story.**

 **If by any chance you see as if I'm moving away from the original premise, please let me know.**

 **I have a very clear path on how I want to move things out, and first part is in motion already.**

 **Until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19: Patrol

There were bumps and crashes upstairs. You could hear some "Ay!" and some "Non!" a knock, a thump and "Ay!" again. Mme Cheng had an idea of what was going on. She could read her daughter even when she tried to hide it. There were some things that she still had very well concealed by her, but as the teenager she knew, it was better to keep some things unknown. The trap door opened up and Marinette ran down agitated. She eavesdropped the fridge and the oven. She turned it on and went back to the fridge, took the crème out of it and placed the other ingredients to finish the macaron mix. She had most of it measured, she just needed to let everything ready.

"So you're baking macarons?" Mme Cheng asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yes…" Marinette continued to focus on her task. "Adrien is coming by in ten minutes or so."

Mme Cheng chuckled a bit, it was a good idea that she told her that Adrien passed by and asked for the mini-macarons she bakes. "Well, you do know that these won't be ready when he arrives, right?"

Marinette remained cool, she knew that already, but she wanted to bake them anyway . "Let me know when he arrives." She remained quite afterwards.

"I'll let him up as soon as he's here." Mme Cheng smirked while leaving to the bakery. "I left fresh croissants on the counter."

As soon as she left, Tikki floated above the girl's workplace. "Is this all because he asked for mini-macarons this morning?" The red kwami gave Marinette a mischievous smile. She knew how close the boy was getting.

"Tikki… I can't believe he said that he'll come by…" Marinette kept preparing the mix. "I mean, it's not like has to come because he passed by this morning…"

"Marinette, maybe he came to see you?" Tikki smiled back.

"What?!" The girl squeaked in a very high pitch, almost spilling the batter. "Why? It's not like he wants to see me!? Does he?" Marinette started to blush by herself.

The kwami was laughing inside. She knew that Adrien was trying to woo her. She knew that Chat was flirting with her last night and that the girl is not indifferent at all. She just hoped that Plagg didn't let Adrien to approach her as Chat. It was way too confusing for the poor girl as it is.

Marinette let the mixture rest, she let her mind go miles per hour. What was she doing? What if he finds out that Chat came by last night? What if he finds out that Chat was flirting with her last night? What if he finds out that she told all those things to Chat last night? What if… Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock on the door caught her attention. The pink blush on her cheeks got brighter, eyes wide looking at the door…

"Can I come in Marinette?" A male voice broke from the other side of the door.

The girl took a deep breath and walked to the door. "Yes, come in!" She said while turning the doorknob and when she was opening the door, her feet got caught on the welcome rug and almost fell, but she never felt the hit. There were arms around her keeping her safe. She slowly opened her eyes to meet a very green sight in front of her, full of concern.

"Are you all right Marinette? Can you stand" The blond was startled by the way Marinette received him. He knew she was clumsy, but he didn't expect to catch her out of the blue. If he weren't there, she could've hurt herself.

The young designer stumbled away from those firm arms, almost tripping again. Her cheeks felt like burning up and her mind went blank. She tried to say something, opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

Adrien smiled softly and chose to step forward. He learned last night that Marinette gets nervous when someone as gorgeous as him gets close, her words by the way. "Hello Marinette." He entered the apartment, surrounding the girl that was puzzled by everything that just happened.

"Ah… Ah…" She formed fists with her hands and tried to step forward. "Adrien… Eu… Yes… Come in…"

Adrien was able to listen to this mumble and chuckled a bit. "I passed by this morning. I had an early photoshoot."

"Oh." Marinette seamed to react to his words. She turned around and closed the door behind her. "My mom said that you passed by early in the morning."

Adrien chuckled once more. "You're funny Mari" He moved towards the sofa and turned around looking at the apartment. It always surprised him, his room was bigger, but the apartment was cozier. He let his lips part to a soft smile. There was a bell sound that caught his attention.

Marinette was lost in Adrien's figure. She was following him with her sight. For some reason, some of his manners today reminded her of Chat. The bell rang. She was deep in thoughts looking at the blond boy in front of her.

The bell rang once more, this time Adrien got curious and couldn't stop asking. "Marinette… What is that bell sound?"

The young designer jumped in one place, getting her ideas back and directing him a surprised face. After looking to both sides she opened her eyes wide and realized what was going on. "Oh! The oven is ready!" She skipped jumped to the kitchen hastily. "The mix!" She arrived to the counter and took the mix from the bowl and placed the baking sheets in front of her.

Adrien stared at her, how she placed the different mix in the molds and how she put something else in the fridge. He waited for long. "Marinette, what are you baking?" He questioned the girl in front of her, absorbing every single detail that she placed into the shore.

Marinette looked at him asking what was going on with her sight, and then remembered that she Adrien came in while she was preparing the whole thing and the he didn't know what she was doing. "Oh! Ah… Yes…" She went back to placing the mix ready for the oven. "I am making macarons." She said shyly. "Mini-macarons…" Her pink cheeks forcing her to look down to her feet, also the nervous giggles that she let scape. "My mom mentioned that you asked for some this morning, and so I started the mix before you arrived." Gathering some of her courage she looked at him.

Adrien was smirking, very Chat like, and Marinette couldn't believe that Adrien could smile that way. She'll have to pay more attention to the boy in front of her, a frown starting to paint on her forehead, why does Adrien reminded her that stupid cat… Her thoughts once more winning the inner fight between her talking to Adrien than thinking why she was thinking about Chat while Adrien was in front of her.

"Is everything alright?" Adrien smirked even more, amused with Marinette's actions. He knew that wearing that Chat like smile was risky, but it was funny seeing how she got that inner bravery that she used to confront Chat last night. Maybe if he teased her enough, he would see that as Adrien. He couldn't hold it anymore and chuckled a bit. "Are you making macarons for me?" He put on his angelical face and pouted as if he knew what was going on.

Marinette was a bit surprised by Adrien's actions. He was smirking very Chat like. They were indeed very alike, but right now she couldn't avoid how similar to last night's situation this was… Was Adrien making fun of her? She scratched that thought from her mind and decided to treat him a little more like Chat, maybe she might be able to finish a sentence today. "Are these for you? Maybe…" She smiled more openly. "I'm sorry!" She answered hesitating a bit. "It's just that a friend of mine was teasing me last night." She really care for that stupid cat if she's seeing him in Adrien. "You just reminded me of him…"

The small smile that reflected her big blue eyes were the air he breathed. "He." Well, yes, he got it hard. His heart skipped bit and hesitated to reply coherently. "Oh, well." He rubbed his neck with his right hand. "I bet he would be happy if you bake him macarons."

"I bet he would." Marinette went back to her task in hand. "These were for you, but I could save some for him…" She was putting the macarons in the oven, making sure that there was not extra air in the mix for the crust. "Ok, now that that's setup, we wait 5 to 10 minutes."

"Sounds like I arrived just in time to help you out." Adrien finished with a toothy grin. "I wanted to find out how you did those mini-macarons." He's been curious as Nino and M. Dupain told him that she was the one baking those, and that they were meant for people she cared for.

The designer closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There was nothing to be nervous about. "I don't know why you wanted to come by, but when you messaged me, I thought that you might like some macarons." Her shy smile said that she wanted to him to be there, but she was a bit flustered for sure.

Adrien placed his hand on his neck and avoided Marinette's sight. He didn't really think through a reason to tell the girl when he decided to pass by and see her as Adrien. "Well, I had an early photoshoot this morning." He hesitated, then realized that is was his opportunity. "I have another photoshoot tomorrow afternoon, and I was wondering if you wanted to come." Of course, Marinette likes fashion and she's come to photoshoots before, when he found out she was a fan. "I thought you might want to come and maybe we can have some ice cream afterwards?"

Marinette studied Adrien. She was glad that he was inviting her. Those photoshoots were interesting and last time she was able to take notes and even design a bit. "I would love that. Can I take my sketchbook?"

"Sure!" There's where it hit him. "Can I take a look at your sketchbook?" He was more interested this time that he wanted to woo her. "The last time I saw it, there was one design that caught my attention." His grin back to his face.

The girl was surprised for the request, they were baking at the moment, but decided to play along, last time he saw the sketchbook was at school. She was about to go upstairs to get the book, but the "Let's finish these first, and while they cool down, we can go upstairs." She took the tray out of the oven and placed it on the counter.

Adrien was happy, it was as if Marinette wasn't as uncomfortable as before when being around him. "Sure, tell me what to do." He got closer to the counter. "I'll follow your instructions."

Marinette chuckled a bit. She will bake some for Chat next time. "Ok, we need these to cool down first." She moved to the stairs. "How about a Ultimate Mecha Strike III match?" She felt a lot more confident now. "I'll bring the croissants, you bring the drinks?"

"Ok! That sounds like fun!" The blond took the drinks from Marinette's hands. "Lead the way!"

* * *

The alarm sounded load and clear. "Plagg!" Adrien tossed around. He grunted loudly… "Ok, I get it…" He rose slowly… With a lazy finger, he turned off the alarm. "Plagg! Where are you?" Those 20 minutes he took for a nap were just not enough. He was thrilled that Marinette agreed to give him the sketch book. He'll choose one before the photoshoot, having her take his measurements was something he didn't expect.

"Plagg! I'll be late for patrol!" He started looking for the black kwami. "I need to be back for the Charity thing…"

He sat on the sofa. "Really Plagg, where are you?" He placed his hands on his face. "Please Plagg… Help me out…"

The kwami floated in front of him with a piece of cheese on his hands. "Ok kid." He ate the chunk in one bite. "Do you know what you'll say to Ladybug? Do you have a plan or you'll just drop in and say whatever you have in your mind?"

"Plagg… I told you that I made up my mind." Adrien stood up and took a deep breath. "I might not tell her the whole thing, but she most know that I won't be flirting with her as I used to. Even if I'm pretty stubborn." He said the last part with a mischievous grin.

"All right! All right!" Plagg flew in front of his holder. "Just do it already."

His annoyed pledge got Adrien chuckling. "Ok, Claws out!"

* * *

The rush of the wind against his face was good enough for him to relax. His father hasn't been helpful with these photoshoots and events. At least he was going to talk with Ladybug… It's still weird that an old Chinese man gave them the miraculous. He pushed that thought away and brought back the miraculous. They needed to talk…

Both superheroes had to sit and talk. There's been a lot to think of lately. Master Fuu, Carapace… Then Tikki meeting Chat… A lot has happened for sure…

Chat Noir arrived to the scheduled place and he scanned for Ladybug. She was already there waiting for him. He took a deep breath and landed right next to her. "Good evening My Lady!" He smirked at Ladybug. "I hope we can have a pleasant evening."

The hero in red looked at Chat, a faint smile on her lips. "Good Evening Chat."

The cat hero noticed that she was kind of down. "What is it M'Lady? Is everything ok?" He was starting to worry. There was a reason why she couldn't leave the other day to clear the akuma, maybe she was sick of some sort?

Ladybug sighed and looked back at the city. "Well, I hope so…" Her tone was soft and almost… regretful. "Are you ok Chat?"

The back cat hero was caught by surprise, he didn't expect that kind of question. "Well… yes…" He hesitated. "Well… my father is not helping and I do have to leave earlier today…"

Ladybug turned to face him. "That's not what I mean…" There was indeed regret in her eyes. "About everything that's happened lately… I'm sorry…" She held her hands right on her chest. Her heart was about to burst, bumping blood up her system, she didn't know that this could be so hard. "Chat… I think I understand…" She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry… I didn't want to keep you away from Master Fuu and the miraculous…" She was almost sobbing.

Chat reacted somewhat startled. That Ladybug apologized for what's happened is not why he came out to talk to her. "Ladybug… No, don't apologize." He pledged. "It wasn't your fault… I know that Master Fuu and Tikki pushed you to keep all a secret…" He jumped to answer her.

Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. She knew that she wanted to grab him in a hug and just hold him, but she couldn't, she has to keep everything professional between them… Those were the rules… Today, for some reason, it was ripping her inside. Why did she had to feel this way? Why did she care so much for this stray cat… She couldn't but felt so guilty… "Chat… Really… I know that I didn't, but I did…" She was starting to drift…

Chat Noir could understand where this was coming from. He knew his Lady was one of the nicest people he knew. "Ladybug, please." He sat down on the roof, and pointed her to sit down next to him. "I cannot blame you. I blame that old man for being sneaky and keeping everything a big secret…" He looked down to the city below them. "Ladybug, I am grateful that you are my partner. I wanted to apologize too…"

Ladybug approached Chat and sat right next to him. Even that he didn't blame her, she knew that she could lose his trust, and that was something she couldn't bear… "Why would you want to apologize? You have been incredibly patient with me and all this secrecy…" She was breathing more calmly now.

"Well…" He looked for the words and then sighed. "I was very mad at you…" He hesitated. "Don't take it wrong! It was more mad at myself due to the whole situation, but I placed everything on you and that was wrong." He looked at the hero in red beside him. "I was frustrated and got it against you and I shouldn't…" He smiled shyly at the girl. "I mean, you were the patient one. First you cape up with all my flirting and then with all my frustration…" He chuckled a bit. "But you don't have to worry about that anymore."

Ladybug was now curious, why did Chat said that she doesn't have to worry about all this. "Chat, what do you mean?" She blinked a couple of times. "No more flirting or no more frustration?"

"No more of both… You don't have to worry about it." He gave her one of his special grins. "To be honest, I think I understand the reasons behind everything, and also the weight that you have been carrying by yourself." He looked back to the city. "Choosing someone to hold a miraculous helped me to understand the responsibility that you took when you chose Rena Rouge. I have chosen someone too, so I understand."

A huge weight fell from Ladybug's shoulders. She didn't know that listening to those words were what she needed all this long. She still felt kind of weird, but it was different. "Chat… I didn't know…" Her sight was more relaxed and she was trying to feel more comfortable with the whole situation. "I was so worried about everything… The last time that we saw each other wasn't our best talk…" She brought her knees to her chest, hugging them. "I know that we said that it was ok, but it didn't really look like it…" She sighed too, and with a shy smiled looked at Chat. "I was worried, and then Carapace showed up and I felt kind of jealous." Her cheeks felt a little warm, she was ashamed about the things she's been telling Chat the past few days, as Marinette and as Ladybug."

Chat stared at her surprised, she was jealous? "But Ladybug, why?" His question leaving his lips before thinking.

Ladybug chuckled a bit. "I guess that I was jealous because I wasn't the one choosing the holder." She shrugged. "And it made me realize that you might have felt that way when I chose Rena Rouge." Her eyes were bright and determined.

"Hehe… I guess it makes sense." He shrugged too. "I was indeed jealous about you picking Rena Rouge. I understand now a lot more than before. I'll keep secrets secret and I will keep myself out of things I shouldn't know about yet." He placed his hand on her shoulder, reassuring the red hero that everything was fine. "Ladybug… I know we have to keep things separated from our identities, so I'm not going to say much." He stood up. "But at this point, I'm glad that we could talk."

Ladybug rose too, she wasn't sure how she felt, but she was glad too. "I guess that you should go now, right?"

"Yes, I have to be home before 7:30, if I'm not ready I don't know what my father will rant about this time." He sighed defeated. "Good night My Lady!" He departed into the night.

* * *

 **Notes: Thank you everyone that's fav the story.**

 **The plot is moving along to what I was planning. I still have a few gaps, but it's coming along.**

 **Thank you for your comments too!**


	20. Chapter 20: Confusion

**Thank you for reading.**  
 **There are some things that are coming and some others that will start to take form from now.**  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The light tilted a bit. Shadows formed figures against the room's windows. Marinette was pacing from one side to the other. Her mind loose, hands scrambling up and down, mumbling things that only made sense to her. In her head Chat was flirting and he was also rejecting her and he was looking for her and he was not coming anymore. She didn't understand what he meant earlier this evening. No more flirting? For real?

She did keep a couple of macarons from the afternoon to share them with Chat tonight after patrol. She knew that cat and he usually showed up after these type of talks with Ladybug, but he mentioned that he will be busy. It was already 11pm and he hadn't shown up. She was starting to think that he wasn't going to show and Tikki was starting to scold her.

"Maybe he got caught up in a shooting? Or maybe he had to run for it and leave Paris and we'll never see each other again… Or maybe he doesn't like me anymore and decided to stop coming by and leave me with a big heartache… Maybe there were aliens that captured him for his miraculous…"

"Marinette!" The red kwami tried to reach her. "Marinette!" The girl was not paying attention at all. "Marinette!" She placed herself in front of the designer and grabbed her cheeks. "Stop! Look at me!"

The girl stopped and looked at Tikki startled. Panic in her eyes. "But… but…" She pledged. "What if something happened?"

Tikki took a deep breath and kept her sight firm. "Marinette, nothing happened. Chat Noir said he had something to do with his father. He's your age, remember?" Letting go her holder's cheeks, she added some distance. "Now, go get some tea so that you can relax a bit and go to sleep." She looked at her stash of cookies and then smiled. "And fetch me some cookies please?"

The designer smiled softly at her kwami. "You're right Tikki… It's a long day tomorrow and we have the photoshoot also." She went down stairs to make herself a cup of tea.

* * *

"I can't believe I just arrived home…" Adrien let himself drop on the bed with all his might. "It took forever…" he moaned into one of his pillows.

"At there was a lot of different cheese options." Plagg interrupted him while going to grab another piece of cheese. "The variety was nice."

Adrien popped his head from the pillow "You are really something…" He smiled to his kwami. "Just don't bring that thing to my bed!" He grabbed his phone and opened Marinette's contact. He smiled for himself… He could hear Nino's voice in his head. "You have it bad!" And a chuckle left his lips.

 **[Adrien]:** Hello!  
 **[Adrien]:** I just arrived home…  
 **[Adrien]:** I know it's late but I wanted to let you know I got home ok!

 **[Marinette]:** Hello Adrien :)

 **[Adrien]:** Sorry I woke you up :S

 **[Marinette]:** I was awake.  
 **[Marinette]:** It's ok!

 **[Adrien]:** Oh ok!  
 **[Adrien]:** Good news!  
 **[Adrien]:** It is kinda late…  
 **[Adrien]:** those charity things are awfully long :(

 **[Marinette]: I can imagine.**  
 **[Marinette]:** I was having a cup of tea before going to bed.

 **[Adrien]:** A cup of tea sounds nice…  
 **[Adrien]:** I should go shower.  
 **[Adrien]:** I feel as if all Paris kissed my cheek :S

 **[Marinette]:** Hahaha!  
 **[Marinette]:** Go shower then.  
 **[Marinette]:** I should go to bed too.

 **[Adrien]:** Good night!

 **[Marinette]:** Good night!

The blond stepped up and walked towards the bathroom. "I'll go shower first." He glanced at Plagg who was floating around with his cheese. "Really Plagg, please! Not on my bed." He rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"So, are you picking her up?" Nino smirked at the screen.

"I assumed it was implicit…" Adrien started to panic while looking at his phone. "I should have asked, right?"

Nino chuckled at his friend. Adrien could be very naïve sometimes. "It's ok pote! I don't think Marinette would get mad or anything." Nino knew that Marinette was almost as romantic as Adrien, Alya has left it pretty clear when they started to get around the fashion duo to set them up. "Just get there before the time that you told her to be ready." He smirked at the screen once more. "Bring something with you?"

"Oh My God Nino!" Adrien finished to react in slow motion. "Do I have to bring a gift?" His eyes wide in surprise. "Would this qualify as a date?" He took a deep breath and frowned in front of the screen "I… I don't have anything planned…" He let himself plop on his chair, this was way more stressful than the manga he normally reads.

Nino couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing. Plagg joined in the back. The young model was startled by their reaction. Intrigued he stared at Nino after giving Plagg a glance.

Nino cleared some tears from his eyes after catching up some air. "I'm sorry Adrien." The DJ managed to gasp between laughs. "It's just…" He tried to calm down. "You are so funny sometimes…"

Adrien pouted at his phone, a taint of pink adorned his cheeks. He tried to respond to Nino's teasing, but he couldn't find the words.

Noticing the frustration in his friend's face, Nino smirked and pushed a bit more. "Common pote! You know how cute you look when flustered! You make a good match to Marinette's cheeks!" Nino let himself lose control and started laughing again.

Adrien took a deep breath and gave Nino a small smile. "You know that I can get back at you with Alya, right?"

Nino calmed down and between breaths he managed to whisper something inaudible trying to catch his breath.

Adrien chuckled a bit and only nodded.

The DJ opened his eyes wide in realization and gapped his mouth open. "No… Oh no you wouldn't…" He took his phone with both hands giving full attention to his blond friend at the other side.

"You know that I would, and I can…" Adrien added a bit of sing song tone at the end of his phrase, if Nino wanted to tease him, he can play his game too.

Nino changed his manners and looked deep into Adrien's eyes. "Ok mon pote, I get it, I'll stop."

"Not funny anymore…" Plagg took his cheese and flew away.

"What's up with him?" Nino motioned his chin to where Plagg left.

Adrien rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissing Plagg's pledge for attention. "Just let him be…" Bringing back his attention to his friend. "He only likes the attention he gets when teasing me and in this case, someone teasing me… He's been calling Marinette 'my girlfriend' since that time we went to ice-skate."

"Well, after hearing how you jumped to help her out…Did you know that Luka came to ask me afterwards about you two? Talk about competition." Nino smirked a fresh. "You know that having Chat or yourself as competition is pretty tough, now add the cool and older Luka…"

Adrien remembered that day, he made Marinette help him to ask Kagami out and she took Luka… A big face palm hid his deception face. He'd been pushing Marinette away for at least 5 months, no wonder she was opening up to Chat so much.

After reading his friend's look he understood what was in his head, his bro sure was dense… "You know what? Don't break it. I'm sure that if you buy some things from the bakery when you get there she'll be thrilled. Just tell her that it's for after the photoshoot and you'll be just fine!"

Following Nino's words, Adrien visibly relaxed. "You are right Nino, I shouldn't worry that much." A knock on the door got his attention. "Time to go! I'll call you when I'm back!"

"Good luck mon pote!" Nino waved and hanged up. "Not that you need it…"

* * *

"Oh Alya! What am I going to do?"

Her friend had called her and now was pacing from one side to the other in her room. In and out of camera. There's been 3 outfits that she tried already and apparently none were ok to accompany 'a friend' to work. Alya only smiled. It was so out of character to have Marinette not thinking that this was a date. She looked a lot more confident than usual. "Try the night blue skirt again. "

She gave her a look of approval and disappeared away from the screen. "I think I got it now Alya!" A voice away of the phone spoke up, then a muffle sound stomped the voice and a pretty girl could be seen checking her outfit in what looked as a mirror outside the camera's range. "And I'll bring the macarons that Adrien helped me to do yesterday. I saved some."

Alya tried to focus on her friend, the skirt looks nice and the shirt was something of her own design too. "Are those cat prints?" It's what it looks like from her point of view.

"Oh these?" Marinette blushed a bit. "Yes, I designed this one thinking in Chat Noir, I think it gives the shirt a nice touch."

The journalist was surprised, she knew that Marinette was a fan of Chat and that she followed him. This reaction… Could it be a fan-crush? It could be, this is the first time that Marinette blushed like that in front of her when talking about Chat Noir and the only time she'd seen her blush because of a design it was when she was doing something for Adrien… "Yes, it looks nice."

Marinette avoided Alya's direct look and somewhat ashamed took the phone in her hands. "I think I'm ready. Do you think Adrien will like this? I hope I'm not trying too hard…"

Alya rolled her eyes. "Of course he'll like you! He's got to be blind to not see you! Besides, he wouldn't have asked you unless he wanted to see you, even after… Wait… Did you just say that Adrien helped you bake macarons?" Now she was surprised! No wonder Marinette caught more confidence to go to the photoshoot… "What haven't you told me?" The inquiry in her voice evident.

Taking her gaze away from the screen, Marinette tried to explain herself, trying not to say more than she should. Alya must not know that those macarons were meant for Chat… She shook her head to clear it out; took a deep breath and looked at Alya, no excuses this time. "Well… Adrien came by yesterday. He asked my father for the mini-macarons that I usually bake for you guys, you know, the special mini-macarons…" She scanned her room back to her desk where she placed the ones she saved. "The thing is that my father explained him that I am the one that bakes them and so I started the paste right before he arrived. So… He helped me bake them yesterday. I saved some and I am taking them today. There's when he asked me to accompany him to his photoshoot today."

"I still don't know if that's the only place you are getting all this motivation." Alya smirked back to her friend. "I guess Nino was right."

Marinette was able to catch Alya's last words even when she mumbled them. "Nino? Did he mention something?"

Alya jumped and tried to act it cool. "Oh yes! He mentioned something about Adrien liking those macarons. Good for you girl!" The journalist relaxed when she saw that Marinette took it fairly. Good, there were no need of explanations.

There was a call from the designer's mother: "Marinette! Adrien's here!"

"Oh! Coming!" The girl went back to her phone and said good bye to Alya. "Time to go, I'll call you tonight!"

"I want all the details! Now go!" The journalist waved while hanging up. She then searched for Nino's contact.

 **[Alya]:** You were right!  
 **[Alya]:** My place tonight?

 **[Nino 3]:** You bet!  
 **[Nino 3]:** I'll bring pizza!

 **[Alya]:** I'll get Orangina, red or yellow?

 **[Nino 3]:** Red!  
 **[Nino 3]:** Gotta go then.  
 **[Nino 3]:** See ya' in a couple!  
 **[Nino 3]:** Bye!

This was big news… Marinette was getting the courage to go out with Adrien and take stuff with her for him and Adrien was realizing that he really likes Marinette. "I have to start planning our next double date!" Alya shot herself out of her room and started to have everything ready for Nino.

* * *

As soon as Marinette got downstairs, she was received by the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. Adrien sparkled almost. He was left speechless which lead Marinette to taint her cheeks with a pretty pink.

"Hello Adrien." The girl was a bit shy but happy to see him. She tried to hide her blush with her hair.

Somewhat startled the blond blinked a couple of times to register that he was staring. Ashamed of realizing what he was doing, he cleared his voice and reattached his sight with Marinette's. "Hello Mari… You look beautiful…"

"Thank you." Shyness getting the best of her, she stayed grabbing the string of her handbag. "You didn't have to pick me up, you know?" Marinette was almost whispering at this point.

"Well, it's part of invitation. Besides, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you getting there." He finished his phrase with a very Chat Noir grin. "Let me spoil you!"

Marinette couldn't believe herself, she was seeing Chat Noir in Adrien. Now that Adrien invited her out, even that it was for a photoshoot, she was going out with Adrien… As if it was a date, with him picking her up and all, and she was seeing Chat in Adrien's face… She gave herself a mental slap, cleared her head and decided to let it go for now.

"Thank you." She started walking towards him, trying to capture some courage from each step she advanced.

"I bought some things from the bakery for after the photoshoot, I hope I chose correctly, everything is so good!" He motioned the bag of pastries for Marinette to take a look.

Marinette leaned to the bag and smiled, he did buy so many tasty things. "Oh! I like these! And these are good!" She looked at him with more confidence this time "This is great! I brought the macarons I saved from yesterday too."

Adrien knew that these were for Chat Noir. Any other time, he would have come late after the event to pay her a visit and talk, but he didn't this time. She didn't stay that late waiting for Chat, did she? "Oh, I thought those were for a friend of yours, is it ok to take them?"

Marinette knew for some reason that Chat was not really going to show up any time soon. Something happened. What he told Ladybug has been sounding against her mind all day long, and if he didn't show up the night before, it meant that the change included her as Marinette too. "It's ok, I don't think I'll be seeing him for a while." A small smile formed barely against her lips.

Her reaction confirmed to him that she was indeed attached to the cat hero. He didn't know how to respond, he was happy that she was so fond to his alter-ego, but he agreed with Plagg that he will woo her as Adrien, and Nino agreed too that he had to keep some distance as Chat. He was becoming his own competition… There's when it hit him, her shirt… "Marinette, are those cat paws on your blouse?"

Her face changed completely, cheery again. "Yes! I thought the paws gave it a nice touch…" Now thinking about how it reminded her of her stray cat. "It's cute, isn't it?" She asked gathering her confidence back.

"Yes it is, and it looks great on you!" Adrien was flirty and he knew it. If she was able to spot him and figure it out, he'll tell her, he trusts her, but this is not the time for that. "The Gorilla is downstairs waiting for us, are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go!" She closed the door of the apartment behind her.


	21. Chapter 21: Photoshoot

Hello! It seems I'm getting inspired again.

After closing the first part of the story, I had some trouble to get started this second part, but I've got it again.

I hope you like it!

* * *

People were moving from one side to the other. Marinette was left off screen, and Adrien's been going from makeup to fitting, then to modeling, fitting again. Next step was to change his hair, a few shots more and finally a break.

"Sorry to keep you waiting…" The blonde arrived with his water bottle to sit next to Marinette. "It's a good thing your mom didn't let us leave without having a bite." A cheeky grin drawn in his face.

"It's ok, it's your job after all." She smiled at the boy and then glanced to her notebook. "I've been taking notes too, if I want an internship right after High School, I better start somewhere."

Adrien was happy, the light in the girl's eyes was all he needed to feel plenty. "Just let me know if you have any questions. Maybe I can help out." He winked at the girl. There was something about trusting Marinette that made his Chat side brush out when he was with her.

Marinette turned to look at the blond, right at the moment he winked. "Umm umm…." A light pink adorned her face. "Thank you." She looked away shyly.

The boy was thrilled, Marinette was so cute when she went on timid mode. "You are a great designer Marinette, so it would be my honor to help you out with any doubts about the business." He went ahead and took her hand tenderly to give her courage. "Not just me, Jack Stone and my father think the same."

The support she was receiving from the boy of her dreams was too much, her tongue was twisted in her mouth, her mind was a mess going 10 miles per hour and you could almost see smoke from her ears. She remained still, startled, looking at Adrien, lost in his eyes, trying to cope with all the words he just said. Why didn't he give her a kiss in the cheek or somethings? That would make it easier… Well, not really, she will remain a total mess… But that wouldn't include words so it wouldn't lead her to over thinking… Her blush was getting stronger, who was she kidding, a kiss in the cheek would made it worse, she's already a big sluttery mess…

"Adrien! Makeup!" The makeup artist went out looking for the young model.

"Well, break's over." The boy waved at the artist direction to acknowledge he heard him and then turned back to Marinette, who still couldn't answer back yet. "I hope we can continue this conversation later." He kissed her hand as Chat has done (or at least tried) with Ladybug before and left to continue with the photoshoot.

The girl thought that she had become a tomato. Adrien was flirting. Adrien kissed her hand. Adrien told her she was talented. Adrien was going to kill her out with strong emotions. And, also, the way he kissed her hand, it was so overwhelming… She felt as if Chat was doing it. That smirk, the light in his eyes, the flirt… She couldn't avoid comparing them... Both are blond and handsome and those green eyes…

"Tikki…" The girl was able to gather enough air to sigh her kwami's name. "Is this for real?" She kept looking between her hand and the boy that took her breath away.

"Yes Marinette, it is for real!" The kwami showed her head from the handbag, very careful not to be seen. "And he's right, you know?"

"That was so…" She looked at Tikki with remorse, it was so confusing... "It was as if Chat Noir kissed my hand…" Her mouth parted down a bit… There were so many emotions inside her right now…

"Marinette, this is Adrien and he likes you! Can't you see?" Tikki scolded the young designer. She frowned at her, but then seeing how confused she seemed like, the red kwami took a deep breath and smiled. "Marinette, you like Adrien, right? He's flirting with you, right? So, let him spoil you."

Marinette glanced at the boy and melted with his smile. "Yes, I will…" Moving her handbag closer to her face, she placed her cheek next to Tikki, who gave her a cheek hug. "Thank you Tikki, I should be happy instead of thinking about Chat, right?"

"That's right Marinette." She giggled to herself. The red kwami was thinking about the irony, now that Adrien was pursuing Marinette, the girl decides to miss Chat Noir. It's the faith of the chosen after all.

"Now we can go!" Adrien gave the bag to his body guard. "Can you take us to the Garden of Tuileries?"

The Gorilla nodded and started walking to the car.

The boy motioned his hand to Marinette to help her to get up. "This way we can have a picnic and walk around the garden, what do you say?" A wide smile adorned his lips.

"Yes, sounds nice…" Marinette hesitated a bit. She had to admit this looked more and more like a date. Yes, she did take notes of the photoshoot, and yes, he was working, but he got those things from the bakery and even planned to go to a beautiful park nearby. She started walking and Adrien kept holding her hand so she paused… Shifted her weight and gathering all the courage she could, she decided to ask… Her mouth opened and then closed, opened again. "Uhm…"

Adrien felt her stiff in his hand, she stopped walking and was looking at him trying to say something, but she was visibly having trouble to voice it. "Marinette? Is everything ok?" He said.

"Yes!" Marinette squeaked, her face felt hot and she tried to keep the mortification down, it's not the first time the boy of her dreams sees her like this, isn't it? But no, she needed to say it. "Aa… Adrien… I was wondering…"

The blond relaxed as soon as she started talking, giving her his full attention. "Tell me."

"Th… The thing is… I was wondering… I… I… is this… I… I mean… Is this a date?" She was able to word it out, she felt so proud and wanted to be swallowed to the ends of the Earth at the same time…

Adrien flinched in surprise… He was taken aback, he took a deep breath, his eyes wide, he moved to face Marinette fully. His left hand behind his neck, moving his head a bit to the right… "To be honest, I wasn't really sure. Does it qualify as a date?" His wording was wary and paused. He slowly shifted his sight back to look at Marinette, pink cheeks and all. He grabbed Marinette's hand with both of his and his tension left. "You know what? If this is a date, let's make it a good date, I already have the best company with me." He finished the phrase with a wink and leaning into the girl's face.

"Ok!" Marinette squeaked once more, this time a couple of notes higher than usual. "But next time I choose the place." She let herself answer in automatic, after the words left her lips, her face caught up with her nervousness and the temperature went up to hot. She tried to cover her face, but Adrien was holding her hand and it made her knees wobble at the realization.

Getting back his confidence, Adrien started walking to the car again "Sounds like a plan!" He guided the girl that needed the nudge to start walking again.

That Chat like smirk left her doubting. She was happy, she just confirmed that this is a date, with Adrien… But she missed that cat, why should she think of him so much after spending so much embarrassment with Adrien… And he did not run away… She should just enjoy this date.

* * *

They arrived at the Palace around 4pm. They walked around the garden and Marinette was tempted to get her sketchbook out but refrained herself. She was on a date and she was thinking about sketches… Adrien noticed her getting a little anxious, more than usual. So, giving her an inquisitive look, he dared to ask his mind. "What is it?" Mischief in his tone.

Marinette changed to a total guilty mood. "Oohh…" She started complaining, rubbing her hands uncomfortably in front of her… "The thing is…" She took a deep breath. "Oh… I want to take my sketchbook out and draw for a bit." She took a few steps forward and opening her arms and feeling the air against her hair, she turned and smiled. "This place is beautiful, and fresh, and green, and there's so much life that it inspires me." A deep breath followed her content. "And add the handsome company, I want to set all those things into new designs." Marinette took her sketchbook from her bag and sheepily looked at Adrien.

The boy was startled, this is the second time Marinette says her mind with no restrains. This gave him an idea, maybe it was too Chat Noir for Adrien's standards, but well, he's Chat Noir after all. He could play it out just in case.

His naughty smirk gave Marinette goosebumps. Going back to her words, she became conscious of what she just said… Oh no… Oh no… She didn't just… did she? A loud gasp escaped her mouth as she covered it with both her hands. As she gathered herself, Adrien interrupted her.

"Nature is pretty indeed, and the company today is amazing, beautiful even." He leaned forward a bit in her direction, playfully waving his hands, "But I didn't know I was handsome…"

Color invaded the girl's features, she felt herself on fire, red and embarrassed. "Oo. Oo… Ah…" She tried to say something, but words just didn't work for her. His poker face didn't help her either.

Adrien turned around, trying to give her some space. He knew that she was able to answer back, she just needed some space to gather her thoughts. If he pushed a bit more… Maybe… But it would be better to leave it there, she doesn't have the place to run away after an outburst like the one she did to Chat, and he didn't want to chase her around.

Marinette was able to react after he turned around. "W..well… You are a model, right?" She fidgeted with her hands and blurted out with force. "Of course you're handsome!" She looked down, embarrassed, wishing that Adrien stopped teasing her.

"A beautiful girl and a handsome guy together walking around in the garden. I guess, this do qualify as a date." He turned around and decided to stop. Marinette was stiffed, hugging her sketchbook with all her force. He walked to a spot with grass around. "Here! This is a good place!" He hummed a bit and placed a blanket over the grass. The spot was nice and there was a beautiful tree nearby. "This spot is perfect, go ahead and start sketching. I will take out the pastries in the meantime."

Marinette hesitated, and trying to calm down, she took her flats off. "Ok, I will… Are you sure it is ok?"

"Yes, positive! My father used to do the same when we went out as a family." His manner was a little down after the comment, but he shook it off. "Besides, after you finish, I might be the handsome guy that will model your designs."

"Hey! You! Stop teasing!" The confidence was back, and Marinette didn't hold back this time. "You are trying to tease me, right?" She frowned playfully, changing her ways to a more relaxed position. "Well mister, I might take your word on it then."

"And it would be my honor miss." Adrien finished to setup the pastries and sat down comfortably next to the girl. He took a pain au chocolat to get it started and enjoyed the company.

The teens were talking and laughing. The date was a success for them, Adrien was happy that Marinette could be more at ease with him being flirty, and Marinette was happy because Adrien asked her out. It was still kind of weird to see him act so freely, but she was happy that he trusted her so much.

The lights were starting to tilt in the distance. Some sun rays still visible in the horizon, giving Paris an orange shade over the top of the historic buildings that surrounded them.

Adrien took the bag where he had the goodies and Marinette hopped in front of him with an ear to ear smile. Those faint rays lighted the girl in front of him and he saw something he didn't expect. When the girl turned to look at him, the more she looked like Ladybug a few days ago. He blinked a couple of times and he went back to the sight of the pretty designer in front of him.

"This is so beautiful!" She interrupted Adrien's thoughts. "I love spring, it's as if mother nature decides to create wonders."

Adrien found himself thinking out loud. "Yes, you are wonderful." He kept staring at Marinette, lost in her steps. She was so happy and that made him happy.

"You know what?" Marinette said. She took his hand in hers and intertwined her fingers with hers. She looked at his eyes, a shy smile showing against her lips. There was fear in her eyes with a taint of excitement.

Adrien's heart pumped fast, he was nervous. He didn't know that Marinette was the type of person that acted. Or maybe he knew, she resembled his Lady when she got confidence on her part. Motivated by Marinette's actions, he decided to never let go, and let her know too. "Marinette, if you let me, I'll never let go of your hand."

The girl stiffed once again, totally flustered, she couldn't answer back. They were still away from the car, when a roar from the street distracted them from their conversation. There were feathers and leaves everywhere. Both of them turned at what seemed to be a wing, but it was too big for a wing. The feathers were of wood too, it looked dangerous.

"What was that?" Adrien needed to run to that place and help out as he could. "An akuma?"

The floor started to move, a big crack on the ground growing in their direction. There was panic in Marinette's eyes, she couldn't transform with Adrien next to her. "Run!"

Both teens started running in the other direction, trying to flee the crack. She tripped and let go of Adrien's hand. At the moment he tried to reach her, the crack caught her and she started to fall. Adrien jumped to the ground and was able to grab her hand, but Marinette was slipping from his fingers.

"Marinette! Hang on!" He was desperate, she couldn't fall! He couldn't transform! "I'll bring you up! I'm not letting go!"

"Adrien!" She gasped for air as she felt her hand cold when she couldn't keep the grip into Adrien's hand. She started falling. She tried to grab a stone, but the movement flipped her and she hit her head. She kept falling but unconscious.

Adrien jolted after her. "Plagg! Claws out!" He transformed just in time to reach Marinette. "I got you!" He jumped and crawled until he reached the surface. Looking for a place to hide, he took the bag and moved away from the crack. He found the tree where they were a few minutes before and placed the blanket on the grass. Marinette mumbled something but she wasn't fully awake. He let her lie on the blanket and guarded the place as a lion.

"Ladybug, where are you?" He voiced out loud to his baton. "I need you more than ever." He turned back to Marinette, moved her hair away from her face. "I'll protect you princess! Hang in there, you are safe now."

Tikki decided that this was the right time to show up, Chat was distracted enough to phase through the handbag without him noticing. "Chat! Hello!"

"Tikki?" Chat Noir looked at the kwami and his stomach dropped hard. "Does this mean Ladybug is not coming?"

Tikki could read the fear in his eyes. "You need help Chat, you must go to Master Fuu."

"Claws in." Adrien looked at Tikki, then back to Marinette. "I can't Tikki, not until I can get Marinette to safety." He took his phone and opened Nino's contact. "I'll get help!"

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Ok, I had to cut it out here as it's becoming longer than the normal length I keep with my chapters.**

 **Besides I can give you some BroTP in the next chapter, and I can do it better instead of rushing everything in this one.**

 **Next time: BroTP.**


	22. Chapter 22: Roots

"That new pizza place is amazing!" Nino was walking to the sofa with a nice slice of pizza. "I swear… I could eat pizza every day in my life."

Alya walked around with a glass of water. "Just let me know when you'll do it so I can hide from you." There was some teasing in her tone. "But really! That pizza place is pretty good indeed." She let herself plop right next to Nino.

"Are you sure you won't have another piece?" The boy took a big bite right after asking his question.

"It's ok hon. It's too much for me already…" Alya motioned her hands from one side to the other in rejection. "I don't want to blow up…" She took the remote to turn on the TV. "I'll let the blowing part to you."

"That's why I love you babe!" Nino grinned at his girlfriend. He finished his slice and got up once more to get another piece. "What was the movie about? I forgot to look it up."

"I'll search for it, just a moment…" While flipping channels, Nadia Chamak was commenting live. "Wait! An akuma attack!" Alya turned on the volume.

Nadia Chamak commented: "So the akuma is moving to the North from here. Witnesses fleeing the scene mention that with each roar, there is a crack on the ground that goes deep enough for a car to be swallowed by it." Some shots from the surroundings and a crack that stopped only a few steps from where they stood.

Nino sat right next to her and stared at the screen. "Alya, where is that?"

The red head took her phone and searched where the akuma sighting was reported. "Umm… It seems a bit South from the Palace of Tuileries, why?" She looked at Nino with concern.

"Holly! Let's go!" Nino jumped on his feet and took his phone while heading to the door.

Alya jumped up mimicking the DJ, she usually takes the lead to hunt the akuma, but this time Nino took the lead. She shot off the TV and followed him out. "Nino, what's going on? You're starting to worry me!"

Nino stopped and turned to look at Alya, serious face and serious tone. "Adrien took Mari to the garden."

The girl in front of him shook her head, she was too startled by his attitude. "What garden Nino? Please!"

Nino took a deep breath letting the worry show up in his face. "Adrien took Mari to the Garden of the Palace! They are in the way of the akuma!"

Alya's eyes got wide in realization, her best friend was in the path of a very dangerous akuma. They needed to fly out there. She wished so much to have Trixx with her. She started running determined to get there in time. "Here!" She shouted. "If we take the next bus around the corner, we'll save 10 minutes!"

Nino sprinted right behind her. "Ok! I'm right behind you."

* * *

"We're almost there! Did he answer?" Alya looked at her boyfriend with concern.

Nino shook his head. "It's as if he left the phone in silence…"

"Marinette is not answering her phone either." The girl took her phone and squeezed it with both her hands.

Nino placed his arm around her trying to give them both a boost of confidence. "It's ok! They'll be fine!" He looked at the window and wished that his words were true…

After a few tense minutes, the bus stopped. There was a perimeter already to detour the vehicles from the affected streets.

"It's now or never!" Nino jumped off the bus and helped Alya to get off.

"Let's go to the garden first, I just hope that we can find them." Alya started running to the Palace' direction.

Nino kept his phone in his hand, if Adrien called for help, he had to be able to pick up as fast as he could.

After running a couple of blocks, they could see the garden. As if in queue, Nino's phone started ringing. He motioned Alya to stop and he picked up the call. "Adrien! Where are you?"

"I'm in the garden! Marinette is hurt! Where are you?"

Nino could hear his friend pacing. "We're around the corner! After we saw the news we rushed here!"

"Thank you! We need help! I'll send you the GPS location! Please hurry!"

Adrien hanged up and sent the GPS location of where they were. Nino opened the location and took Alya's hand. "They're this way! Let's hurry!"

The girl's heart got cold with how quiet Nino was, something had happened, but what? "Are they ok?"

Nino shook his head and kept running. "Mari's hurt." It was real, as soon as he voiced those words, it was real. He knew Adrien, and he knew that he couldn't transform in front of her, so he must be getting desperate to run and get to the akuma.

"Where is Ladybug? Did he say anything about Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Alya asked in between gasps.

He only shook his head. Chat Noir won't move from his princess side, he knows how Adrien works. If Ladybug is still not there, she must be in a similar situation as the last time and he'll probably have to jump into action. This was personal… He needed to get there… fast…

* * *

They passed by the crack and headed to the tree where Adrien was hiding. They sprinted those last steps to join the blond who was looking over Marinette.

"Adrien!" Nino broke the silence. "We're here!" He placed his hand on Adrien's shoulder.

"How is she?" Alya interrupted. Her anxiety winning the best of her. "Has she said something? What happened?" She kneeled next to Marinette and moved a hair lock from her forehead. She let a loud sigh out and looked firmly at Adrien. "What happened?"

The blond turned to Marinette and told Alya that they were cut in the crossfire, then Chat Noir showed up and saved her from falling further in the crack and left looking for Ladybug. Nino exchanged some glances with Adrien while he told them the story.

"Ok, Alya babe, please stay with Mari." Nino motioned to move away from them.

Alya hesitated but agreed in the end. There was something about Nino's voice that gave her confidence. "Ok!"

"Adrien, mon pote! Marinette needs help! Let's go find it!" Nino ran towards the direction where they came from.

Adrien stood up and took a deep breath. Determination was written on his face. He scanned the girls to his right and then closed his fists. "I'm right behind you!" He said, following Nino to find some help.

Alya remained sober next to Marinette. She needed to be strong and trust the boys. They will find help and Marinette will be taken care of. "Ladybug, hurry!"

* * *

After turning around the corner, they entered an alley. Nino faced Adrien and realized that he was right.

Nino frowned at his friend. "So, what IS going on?" The emphasize in the 'is' was self-explanatory.

"Ladybug cannot come." He opened his shirt to let Plagg out. "I'll be right back! Plagg claws out!" The transformation finished and Chat was looking at Nino. "Wait for me here!" And Chat leapt up the roof to master Fuu's direction.

It took him a few minutes to reach the Chinese shop. After explaining the situation to Master Fuu, he gave him the special recipient to capture the akuma and the turtle miraculous.

Adrien was still cautious about the old man. He couldn't avoid noticing how concerned his face became after mentioning his friend Marinette was hurt. He brushed it off for the moment; just as he knew that Master Fuu avoided to mention that he knows his friend knows.

"I'll be back with the miraculous and the akuma!" Adrien said. He stepped out the door and raced back to where he left Nino.

* * *

 **[Nino]:** We found Chat Noir.  
 **[Nino]:** Adrien left to find an ambulance.  
 **[Nino]:** I am trying to find a path where a vehicle could enter.

 **[Alya babe]:** Ok, keep me up to date.  
 **[Alya babe]:** Mari seems to be mumbling something, but she hasn't woken up.

 **[Nino]** : Ok, let me know when she wakes up.

Nino hated to lie to his girlfriend, but he knew the risks of her finding out anything else about the heroes, were more than a scold from her part. Now that he "updated" her, he can wait for Adrien now.

"Nino!" Chat Noir dropped from one of the buildings. "Here!" He gave the miraculous to Nino, now they had to fix this fast!

Nino flinched at the sound of his name, then relaxed when he saw his friend approach. "Pote! I thought you would never come!" The boy took the miraculous from the clawed hand and put it on as he did last time. "Hello! Good to see ya' again!"

Wayzz floated in front of him and greeted with a polite tone. "You know the words."

Nino grinned. "Wayzz! Shell-on!"

The teenager transformed while Chat looked at his GPS from his batton. "Ok, so we are here." He scanned the app a little more. "The akuma seems to be moving this way, it is two blocks from here, to the south."

"All right! What's the plan?" Nino was anxious, he knew the Marinette needed assistance and Alya was getting impatient.

The blond looked at the GPS once more and his eyes opened up. "To get there now!" He looked at Carapace worried. "That thing is going the girls' way!" He grabbed Carapace and jumped to the roof for a better look. The akuma was moving slowly, its force devastating and even when the norm on akumas was not destruction, this one has full destruction power.

They arrived a few meters in front of the akuma, preventing it from advancing more. The plan was to distract it first to find out where the akuma was. Nino would be attentive in case he needed to jump to the girls and Chat would destroy the akuma object as soon as they find it. That was the plan, the thing was to get it in motion.

"Ok, I'll stay here, if that thing sends anything this way I will block it, you keep an eye on it and be careful." The turtle themed hero saw as Adrien nodded and jumped into action.

The akuma was massive, huge and strong. They thought at first that it was created from wood, but they scratched that thought… It was roots! No wonder it could crack the ground. Strong and thick roots gave it mobility and fire power. Carapace was attentive to Chat's movements, moving from one side to the other. There! There was a black spot around his right shoulder, where the roots joined the akuma's arm.

"Chat! The akuma is in his right shoulder! The black spot!" Carapace received a blow, confirming he was correct.

"Ok! Let's do this!" Chat Noir charged to attack the akuma.

The blows were fierce and both heroes were being pushed back. A scream distracted Carapace for a moment. He looked to his left and saw a very frightened Alya peeping from a bush trying to hide. She had Marinette with her, and for the looks of it, the girl remained unconscious.

Chat Noir avoided a blow and landed next to the other hero. He looked over following Carapace' sight. He gasped. "Change of plans... Protect them at all cost!"

"You don't have to ask twice pote." The turtle hero jumped right in front of Alya and Marinette. "Rest assured! I'll protect you ladies."

Having the new hero so close to her gave Alya a feeling of familiarity. She smiled softly and mouthed a soft "thank you" that only his enhanced hearing could have caught. Feeling safe for the first time since she was left there, she started to follow Chat's movements and also the ones of the akuma. A few blows now and she figured it out.

"It's on the shoulder; right?" She asked to Carapace, while he deflected some debris that was falling over them. "Then maybe if we change a bit of our tactics, it might be easier for Chat."

Alya started to mumble and count with her fingers, words that Carapace could understand were 'caught, akuma; Chat, Cataclysm and Shelter' but he was not really paying full attention. The akuma was getting closer and the risk of being there was higher every second.

"Chat! I've got it!" Alya shout to Chat Noir. Come! Quick!"

Carapace smiled to himself and supported Alya. "Chat! She figured it out, that's how she is. Now come!"

That last comment rang a bell in her head, but the redhead left the thought aside, there were other priorities at the moment. She took a pen and paper and explained the plan to the heroes. Carapace hesitated a bit as it was somewhat risky for the girls, but then Chat looked at him, took a deep breath and started walking away from them.

"This is our only shot, and the princess needs a doctor. I trust you Carapace, and I know that you will protect them. His expression changed, determination was flowing through his veins, Chat needed to protect his princess and save Paris from the akuma. "Let's do it!"

Carapace looked at Alya, he didn't need to say much for her to understand that he was worried. "Go! We'll be fine. Besides, I know you will protect me." She smiled and motioned her hand to his cheek. That's all he needed.

Both heroes were in front of the Akuma this time, and they were going to succeed.

Alya took a deep breath and went back to Marinette. She knew that Carapace will protect her if anything went wrong. They needed the miraculous ladybugs magic sooner rather than later. A sound caught her attention behind her. Something moved. Aya flinched and turn around on guard.

"Uhmm… Uhmm… What… Where…" Marinette was waking up and mumbling something. The injured girl moved her hand to her head. "Oh… yes… the akuma…" After saying these words, she stiffed on the ground and it hit her. "The akuma!" She tried to sit up. "Tikki! The akuma!" She was able to say before dropping back to the ground.

Alya focused on her friend. Did she hear her right? Tikki? She rushed to her friend's side. "Marinette! Don't move!" There was panic in Marinette's eyes. "Just don't move! You're hurt girl!"

Marinette remained there. True, she was hurt, she remembered the akuma. What was going on. Why was Alya here. Where is… Adrien… "Alya… What… Adrien?" She was able to mutter some words. She felt she could start crying; she felt weird, probably due to the hit she took. Adrien was not around, and she could hear the sounds of battle not long from there.

"Don't you worry girl! He went looking for help." She moved a hair lock from her friend's forehead. "And Chat Noir and Carapace are about to defeat that thing…" The red head smiled softly, as if fond of the words she just said.

"Chat and Carapace? The new hero?" Marinette took her hand back to her forehead. She needed to become Ladybug, she knew the magic of the miraculous would support her a bit even with an injure, and she needed to help out, cast the miraculous magic too…

Alya just nodded. She really hoped her plan would work out. Her thoughts were interrupted by a very stubborn Marinette.

"Help me to get up…" Marinette tried to support her weight on her hands.

"What? No!" Alya scolded her. "You need to wait until you see a doctor!" She pointed her finger back at Marinette. "You will stay here and wait! It's an order!"

Marinette knew better than to fight her. She didn't have the strength either. She must had hit her head pretty hard. Going back to her initial position, Marinette only took a deep breath. Where could Tikki be…


	23. Chapter 23: Turmoil

After the Akuma was defeated, Chat took the turtle miraculous and the akuma back to Master Fuu. This time Master Fuu offered him to sit, and served him a cup of tea.

"Sit down Adrien," he said in a very calm voice.

"But I have to go back! Marinette is injured!" He was way too anxious to pay attention.

"Please have some tea, it will help you to calm down and take things slowly. You will be able to help Marinette in a better way if you remain calm boy. Sit and have some tea." Master Fuu sat in front of Adrien, his own cup of tea in front of him.

Adrien hesitated a bit but finished sitting down. "How can I help Marinette?" He knew that if this Chinese old man was asking him to stay is because he had something down his sleeve.

"Ah…" Master Fuu took a sip of his tea. "I am glad you ask young one." He exchanged looks with Wayzz. The turtle kwami left to the next room, so Master Fuu continued with his slow talk. "I understand that the young turtle you chose knows who you are…" The tone he used was ambiguous, you couldn't say if it was a statement or a question.

Adrien tensed up and added more nervousness to his own stress. "Ah… Ah... Yes, he knows." It was dumb to try to play it out, it's not as if he could keep it from him, Wayzz probably told him about Nino already. "I needed support, I was frustrated, and Ladybug wasn't helping and then you and Tikki…"

"I see…" The old man interrupted while putting his cup of tea back to the table. "But please, have some tea, it might not be the miraculous cure, but it will help you." Wayzz arrived with a small paper envelope. "Ahh… thank you my friend." Master Fuu grabbed the envelope and turned to give it to Adrien. "Ask your friend to give this powder to Marinette. You don't have to ask." He paused to take another sip of tea. "It will help her recover a bit after she wakes up. It can be taken by itself, but I recommend you to give it as tea, so it will work faster."

Adrien took the envelope and examined it, Chinese herbs apparently… "I sense something…" He fidgeted with it in his hands. "Is this magic?"

"It will activate when administered by the turtle miraculous holder. That is why your friend must give it to her. Then let her rest." Master Fuu smiled and with a tranquil manner he waved him out. "Go now. We must wait."

Adrien nodded and left in direction of the ground zero. "Wait for me Marinette…"

* * *

When Adrien arrived, Nino had found an Ambulance that was treating the first aid injured, while the more urgent patients were sent to the nearest hospital. They had to bring Marinette here to check how she's doing.

"Let's go mon pote! Alya told me that your girl woke up already." The DJ greeted his friend with a smile. Those were very good news.

Adrien felt as life came back to him. He'd been so worried for Marinette, that hearing she was awake gave him so much relieve… He took a deep breath and responded Nino with the biggest smile. The boys started running to the girls' when the blond stopped.

"Nino! Wait!" He started fidgeting with his pockets. "Ah! Here it is! Here!" The blond took the small envelop and gave it to Nino.

The DJ took it and examined it in wary. "Pote… And this is?" He questioned his friend, not understanding what he meant with a small envelope with powder.

"Yes!" The blond reacted trying to find out how to explain it without mentioning the guardian. "Ahh…"

"You must give this to his princess." Plag jumped in as Adrien was having some trouble to word it out.

This interruption helped Adrien to get his things together and Plagg just rolled his eyes. The blond continued explaining what the powder was and why it had to be Nino who had to prepare the tea.

"Ok, so if I understand, some sort of magic would work if I give this to Marinette?"

The unsure look on his face was telling Adrien all he needed to know.

"So, you believe in a magic cat and a magic turtle, but you don't believe some herbs with properties would help out?" Adrien smirked at Nino. "If I were you, I think that the herbs with some magic are way more believable than some floating magical creatures." Adrien crossed his arms and waited for Nino to answer.

"What gives! I'll do it!" Nino took the envelop and put it in his pocket. "I'll just say it's from my granny or something…" He placed a hand to his forehead and shook his head. "Anyway, we need the first aid medics to attend Marinette."

"Yes, let's keep going! I just hope that Ladybug shows up soon, so that Marinette gets healed fast…" The blond started running again.

* * *

After being cleared by the paramedics, Marinette was instructed to rest and if the headache continued after a couple of hours, or if she started to get dizzy, she should go to the Hospital as an emergency. The girl agreed and then Adrien carried her all the way to the car. His bodyguard was able to get to Adrien, so they agreed to take Marinette home and Adrien will give Nino and Alya a ride afterwards.

"Ok, so… please rest ok?" Adrien left Marinette at her chaise longue.

The girl was somewhat flustered by all the attention and caring that Adrien was doing for her. "Ok…" She nodded shyly, a small smile forming when he placed his hand on her cheek.

Alya was down stairs explaining the situation to Marinette's parents. Who wouldn't be concerned watching their daughter being carried and with some bandages on her head. Nino was preparing the beverage, saying that it was an ancient thing his gramma used to give him when he fell or got hurt. It was something along the lines of "It stuck with me since I was a kid" that Nino convinced Marinette's parents to let him do the herbs tea.

"Ok, Marinette, I need you to drink this…" The DJ entered the trap door with a warm cup on his hands.

The girl looked at him and took the cup from him. You could tell she was not very convinced while she carefully smelled the beverage. There was something familiar in it, but she couldn't find what it was. "Is this my mom's?" She asked after taking a sip.

Nino's eyes wandered at Adrien's direction and then back to the girl. "It's my grandma's…" He mumbled a bit. "Don't ask, just have it, it's good for you."

Nino was saved by the bell when Alya entered the room. "How are you feeling girl?" Her concern was showing now. Her strong face vanished after explaining the Dupain-Cheng's how she got caught in the akuma's cross fire. She sat and hugged her with all her might. "I was so worried…"

Marinette couldn't return the hug per se, but she let Alya to embrace her without complaining. "Yes, I am. I want to rest a bit though." She took another sip of the tea, feeling how she was regaining her energy.

"Just remember to have all the tea. Everything until it's finished!" Nino insisted once again.

"I will, thank you!" The designer took another sip, it was familiar. Where had she had this tea before?

"Rest well girl! Let us know if you need something! I'll jump to help out! Whatever it is!" The redhead took her friend's hand in hers and squeezed it gently. She stood up and took her boyfriend's arm. "We'll go get some bread while we wait."

"Take your time…" Nino mouthed to Adrien.

"Ok, I'll be right there!" The blond switched back to Marinette and sat down right next to her. He looked at her, so many thoughts were in his mind during the battle, before and after. His eyes were getting wet and Marinette noticed that he was breathing faster. He took a deep breath and then took her hand. "Marinette… I'm so sorry…" That was all he could say before moving his sight away from the designer.

"But Adrien, what do you mean?" She couldn't understand why Adrien would apologize for something that she should had prevented. "I am the one how should be sorry. I should've been more careful." In between what she was saying, she mentally scolded herself: 'and transformed as Ladybug too…'

"No! No! No… Marinette… You should not blame yourself. I know that it was an accident, but I was not able to protect you…" His voice was carrying all his guilt. Because why should she apologize if he wasn't able to protect her as Adrien nor Chat Noir.

"Adrien! It was an accident…" She placed her hand on his right cheek and motioned him to look at her. "It is not you to blame, don't do it. I won't blame my clumsiness if that helps." Seeing Adrien so fragile was too much for her heart after all that happened. "Please, go home and have some rest. I feel better and I want to rest a bit before dinner too."

Her touch took every drop of guilt away and filled his heart with warmth. He placed his hand over hers and removed it from his face to give her a soft kiss at the back of her hand. To this the girl got a nice pink tainting her cheeks and Adrien smiled charmingly. "I will." He stood up and left her sitting on the chaise. "I will go and have some rest."

Marinette put down the, now, empty cup and grabbed her hand by instinct and touched where Adrien kissed her. "Good night." She hesitated.

"Good night princess." Adrien turned around and left the room.

Marinette was left startled. Did he just say 'princess'? Chat calls her princess… That cat… At least he was able to figure out that he needed help. For all that Alya mumbled about the new hero and how Carapace was so cool and protected us, she knew that Chat went to Master Fuu and got the turtle miraculous again. There is a big mess that she has to fix up anyway…

"I guess I'll have to ask later…" She told more to herself than anything else. "Tikki? Where are you?" Marinette stood up and took her purse to look for the little red kwami.

Tikki jumped from the purse and hugged her holder's cheek eagerly. "I'm so glad you're ok! Marinette! I was so worried!"

The girl giggled a bit and then took the kwami in her hands. "I'm sorry Tikki! I should had known better and transform faster…" Her eyes were watery and full of guilt. "I made you worry, Adrien worry, Chat and probably even Master Fuu…"

"But it's ok! Chat took the akuma to Master Fuu's so all we need to know is if you are ok to transform. Tikki looked at the cup of tea and felt something emanating from it. "Did you have some tea?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, it was some herbs that Nino brought, something about his legacy? I don't know… But I do feel better though." The girl walked up to the window.

Tikki smiled and nodded. "Ok, then, say the words."

"Tikki! Spots on!"

* * *

When Marinette arrived to the Chinese shop, she found like the last time, that the door was closed but not locked. She also found no one in the receiving chamber. Some chants were coming from the other room.

"Master Fuu?" The girl entered the room cautiously. "It's me, Marinette… Master Fuu?" The girl kept walking slowly until she found Wayzz floating restlessly in front of a door. "Wayzz?"

"Oh!" The green kwami turned in commotion. "Marinette! Good! Here!" He phased through the door and then went back out. "Sorry, here! Master Fuu is waiting."

Marinette followed the turtle kwami to the other room and noticed that Master Fuu had the same altar as before, but he was panting… Tired from keeping the akuma trapped while waiting for her. He kept his eyes closed and only said softly: "Marinette, transform."

Marinette looked at Tikki and they both nodded. "Tikki, spots on!" Ladybug was standing now where Marinette was. "Time to de-evilize! Bye bye little butterfly!" The white butterfly flew off and Master Fuu let himself drop to his side.

"At last…" He fell fast asleep.

Ladybug tried to get closer but Wayzz interrupted her. "Ladybug, you have to clean the mess the akuma left."

"Oh! True! I was but was not there…" Ladybug through her yo-yo up her head and casted the Miraculous cure. The little ladybugs surrounded her first, before departing to fix all the mess.

Marinette transformed back. While Tikki ate a cookie, she noticed that Master Fuu had everything ready to receive them, even when he was exhausted. It shouldn't take more than a couple of hours to keep up the seal, but as Marinette was injured and she couldn't transform as soon as she got back her conscience and there was Adrien and Alya and Nino. Her parents didn't help out much either.

"Marinette…" Master Fuu sat down and took the tea that Wayzz had ready for him. "Chat Noir was really affected by this…"

Those words caved through her heart. Chat was probably mad at her… Again… Let's hope that he will let her explain the situation. Not that she could say much without blowing away her identity. Why did she feel so torn when it came to Chat Noir. She knew that there was no way anything with a mask would work out. The risk is too high to reveal too. Add to all of this that Adrien is wooing her, but she wants Chat to be back… This was too much, she felt her cheeks moist in surprise. Was she crying?

"Marinette, are you ok?" Tikki dropped half of the cookie she was having to float in front of the girl.

"Yes, I'm sorry" She brushed the tears with her arm and took a sip of tea that Wayzz prepared for her.

The red kwami did not buy the statement, she looked intensely at Marinette until the girl was calmed.

"I'm sorry Tikki… It's so much that it's overwhelming. I'm fine, really." A small smile formed on her hips. "I guess we should not keep Chat waiting, let's get over with it." She took a deep breath and stood up. "Tikki! Spots on!"

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Ok, so I finished this part, but even there's still a lot to cover.**

 **As you've seen in the last chapters, the wheel has turned and Marinette is the one that doesn't know where she stands.**

 **There's still a couple of interactions that this fight left that we will be covering in the next two chapters.**


	24. Chapter 24: Dispute

**Hello! It's been a while, work has happened, a crappy scheduled has happened, I have the next chapter in the top of my tongue too.**

 **We'll begin to see more Alya/Nino after this one, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"I really hope she comes…" Chat Noir was pacing from one side to the other. The Eiffel tower stood big at the horizon and the cat themed hero was camouflaged between the shadows and the faint rays of the sunset. "Where is she?" The anxiety after fighting the akuma, Marinette getting hurt and Ladybug not showing up in a moment of need was winning against his judgment.

A loud thump sounded right behind him. Ladybug was standing, her sight down. "Chaton…" Was all she was able to whisper. She couldn't understand why. Did she really like him? She could feel a combination of hope and guilt. She was able to see her Chat Noir, the hero of Paris, her friend. She was happy to see him, but she felt so much remorse, she knew that there was nothing much they could do behind the mask… Ladybug took a deep breath and gathered some courage to actually speak up. "Hello… I'm here…"

At those words, Chat turned around, a knot on his throat. So much desperation took a float and got the best of him. "Why? Why Ladybug?!" His eyes started to water. "Why couldn't you be there?" His voice lowered down a bit.

Ladybug could hear him sob after he lowered his head. "Chaton… I…" She was about to cry herself out too. "I'm sorry…"

Chat Noir took a deep breath to try to calm down. "I… I'm sorry too…" He looked at her, hope and hurt all over his face. "I'm sorry… It's been…" He couldn't continue. He turned around to face Paris and after hesitating he finally sat on the floor. He wanted to say it but he knew that they had to keep masks for a reason. After some seconds to think it through he finally decided to speak up again: "A friend was hurt during this attack."

Ladybug stiffed, no wonder he was so stressed. The hurt in her chest grew more than before… She had hurt her kitty… "I'm sorry Chat… Is your friend ok?" She slowly sat next to him, pulling her knees to her chest.

"She's ok now, I hope… The miraculous cure should had reached her." He sounded relieved.

 _"So it is a girl"_ Ladybug mouthed without really saying it. "I'm sure it did." She wasn't aware that being rejected, even if it was indirectly could hurt so much.

Chat turned around and gave her a faint smile. "I hope so M'lady. I was worried about you too, you know?" He looked back to the horizon, letting those words sink.

Ladybug was taken aback, she thought that he was mad at her for not showing, not that he was worried… "You were worried? About me?" She said without thinking. Chat blinked at her in surprise when she realized the words that left her mouth. "I mean, as you said that no more flirting and all that…" She tried to cover out her slip, but it didn't avoid her cheeks tainting a bit pink. Not that he could see it with so many colors around the cloudscape.

Chat smiled at her, he chuckled and understood where this was going. "Well… just because I decided to stop flirting with you, it doesn't mean that I will stop thinking of you. We are friends and partners, right?" He emphasized the 'and' and winked at her.

"Thank you Chaton." She looked away a little nervous but it warmed her heart. "To be honest, I got hurt during the attack…"

The cat hero opened his eyes in realization. "Wait, what? Are you ok?"

Ladybug nodded and continued explaining the situation. "I got hit by something apparently and lost consciousness for a while. I couldn't transform…" She looked at Chat trying to read him. She could see how worried he was. She took another breath and continued. "There's where Tikki decided to look for you. When I woke up, you were fighting the akuma with Carapace, but I wasn't in any shape to transform just yet, besides, my friends were there and I couldn't just vanish nor transform with them there…" Ladybug trailed off. She looked at her feet waiting for Chat to react.

Chat Noir sat up straight, giving her his full attention. "I am so sorry Ladybug, I didn't know…" Now it was his turn to trail off. "I was so worried about her that I forgot that you can get hurt too…"

Now she understood. She did like Chat Noir, it was more than friendship, she cared for him almost as much as she cared for Adrien. She stood up and walked away a couple of paces. Chat stood up and got closer, curious of her actions. Chat Noir was worried about Ladybug, she instinctively jumped at him, her arms surrounding his torso, staying there shocked to her actions. There's where it hit her, he kept mentioning his friend; his new girl friend. It was too much for her. All her emotions bottled up down at her stomach. She let go, turned around and ran away… "I'm sorry" Her tears blurring her sight.

Chat Noir was left in confusion. What did just happened? He couldn't understand… He sat there for about 5 minutes trying to figure out what just happened. By impulse, he stood up and leapt into the night.

* * *

She reached her house quite fast. Letting her transformation go when she reached the balcony, she dropped to her knees and started crying. "Tikki…" She tried to say between sobs. "I do like him… And… and…" She tried to catch her breath when she heard someone drop behind her. She turned her head up to see Chat Noir standing. He was looking at her, surprised… "I… I…" Panic took Marinette's actions and while trying to clear her tears with her hands.

Chat just stood there, surprised. After a moment he blinked and decided that he must give her space, he shouldn't have come here as Chat… "I'm sorry…"

He tried to jump away but Marinette balanced herself right at him. "Don't!" She hugged him from behind, resting her forehead against Chat's back. "Just stay…" She didn't want to let go, she knew the risks, she knew she couldn't, but she wanted at least this moment… "Just stay…" She let a whisper out, quietly crying against Chat's back.

After she calmed down, the Cat hero decided to turn around. Marinette let go off him this time. "Princess… I'm sorry, but I shouldn't be here…" He looked at her with guilt in his eyes. He knew that Adrien is the one that should be here, not Chat. He knew the risks, but he couldn't forgive himself seeing the girl he loves crying in front of him.

Marinette nodded quietly. "I understand…" She started walking towards the trap door. "I missed you…" She let out in a sigh before disappearing into her room.

Chat was left stunned. This confirmed it… Marinette did have feelings for Chat, but then again, why was she crying? Maybe he should talk to Nino, or visit her as Adrien? No, it was too late for a pop visit. He wasn't sure what to do… What a day! He sighed loudly and went home.

* * *

"Yes, what a day!" Nino let himself drop and grabbed the earplugs from his bed side. "I just arrived, let me put on the earplugs."

"Ok, I'm grabbing something to eat myself." Adrien heard the muffle of the earplugs.

"Ok pote! What is it?" Nino knew that the only reason why Adrien called had to do with the crazy day they had. "Is it about Ladybug showing up late?" The Ladybug Miraculous had been seen and captured on screen while he was at Alya's, so he knew that Ladybug had showed up around that time. "Did you talk to her?"

"Nino… Stop reading my mind… You're worse than Plagg…" Adrien answered in a sigh. "Yes, I talked to Ladybug, and it was weird… I so don't get her Nino…" The blond was back in his room with a pudding in hand. There's not a lot of information about Bug that he can give Nino, but he can still tell him how weird their encounter went.

"If she's anything like you, it makes so much sense when you say she's weird." Nino let a huff out, if mocking Adrien wasn't so funny.

"Common! I'm trying to be serious here!"

Nino could even hear his friend's pouting over the phone, this was so funny. "Ok, ok pote, I'll shut up. Is Ladybug ok?"

Adrien took a deep breath and continued. "Yes, she is now. Something did happened that kept her away for so long, but after the akuma was purified we met at the Eiffel Tower. She hugged me, Chat, then ran away crying…"

Nino could hear a loud sigh from his phone, this was indeed weird. They both knew how professional Ladybug can be at the job. "Well… maybe there's a lot going on for her right now… I thought it was just you, but it does sound weird…"

"Nino…" You could hear Adrien's hesitation from the phone. "Do you know anything about Mari?"

This was a question he didn't expect, the blond model should be the one knowing what's going on with Marinette, they are starting to date after all. "Ah, no? Should I?"

Adrien let out a breath "Not really… It's just…" He dropped on the bed facing the ceiling. "After Ladybug left, I went to see Mary, mask on."

"Oh…" Nino sat on his bed to pay better attention.

"I know I shouldn't, it was what I used to do before I chose to keep the cat out of that balcony…" his voice was heavy and guilty. "She was crying, then when she saw me, she hugged me. She hugged Chat and didn't want to let go… It was so weird Nino! I've never felt so torn in my life… I couldn't just console her and I didn't want to leave…"

"Man… for real?... I'm sorry man…" The DJ was trying to find the words to help his friend, but he couldn't find what else to say. "And have you talked to her, Adrien you?"

Adrien covered his face with his free hand. "I sent her a message as if I didn't know what was going on but I haven't received an answer…"

"Hum… Do you want me to ask Alya?" The DJ really wanted to help his friend, but he didn't really know how.

"No… I'll try to call her in the morning, telling Alya would blow up my cover… How did I know she was crying if it was Chat who saw her crying?" Adrian sat back on his bed letting his hair over his face. "What if Marinette decides she wants to be with Chat now that I chose her as Adrien?"

Nino froze, it was a problem indeed. One of the things that he understood is that knowing their identities was a big risk already, now knowing that Marinette likes Chat and does have access to him… It gave him chills when he thought of it…

"Do you want my opinion?" Nino could hear Plagg at the other end. "Just work it out with your princess, she likes you and you like her anyway, and I would take her attraction to Chat as a good thing, don't you think?"

"Plagg! You're right! This means she likes both of his masks, doesn't it?" Nino tried to take the extra push that Plagg just added in there.

"I guess…" The tone which Adrien used to answer was too down for his linking.

"You know what pot?" He tried to change the atmosphere again. "We are all tired after this day, the fight, Marinette's injury…Why don't we call it a night and start over tomorrow?"

"I guess…" Was the only answer the blond gave to Nino. "I'll try to get some sleep…"

"Good night pote! I won't even get mad this time if you message me before the sun is out." The DJ parted his lips to a small smile, he knew that Adrien might be down but he would laugh at the irony.

After they finished their call, Nino went to bed, maybe Adrien was not as tired, but he was. And shutting off the lights, he went to sleep.

* * *

She jumped off her bed. "I need to write this down…" Looking for her notes, she found that messy notebook that has all her theories. "This time you won't escape me Carapace." Alya grinned after writing some words in there. "We'll see if you can keep up with me…" Her eyes were flashing in excitement.

 **[Alya]:** I figured it out!  
 **[Alya]:** Let's talk tomorrow!  
 **[Alya]:** I have a surprise for you.

She knew her boyfriend was asleep, but she knew that he would answer even if half sleep. After finishing up some notes, she heard her phone.

 **[Nino 3]:** K!  
 **[Nino 3]:** Let me sleep!

She giggled while holding her phone. "Oh I will!" She said after tossing her phone back to her bed. "So, where was I?"

Alya continued writing some stuff on this worn and old notebook. If you asked anyone else, it was ugly, old and out of fashion, but for Alya it was perfect. The perfect place that no one would ever think to look for her more realistic theories, besides a computer is too risky to be hacked and a nice notebook too risky to be peeped.

"I'm done… Now try to deny it Carapace." Alya's grin competed with Chat's, it contained some mischief in it and she felt fulfilled. "Ok, time to go to bed… Maybe after some tea." So the reporter decided to go get a cup of tea to try to have her sleep back.


	25. Chapter 25: Bistrot Coffee

The sound of rain outside was refreshing, the coffee shop gave her the best cover she could, only regulars would be there with this rain. Spring showers were nice, especially during Spring Break, she could have the coffee shop almost to herself. Alya ordered a crepe with strawberry jam, one of her favorites at this place. She added another one with Nutella for her companion, as soon as he arrives, the crepes will sure be ready.

She could listen to Ladybug behind her repeating the vow she took, "no one should know!" She mouthed silently for herself, it's not as if she was throwing everything to the world, even if risky, she was almost positive that this was it, besides if Carapace was really hanging in there, her theories would give a huge turn.

A boy entered the place with a huge rain coat. He didn't mind getting wet, but he rather smell nice for his girlfriend. After removing the wet artifact from him, he placed a nice kiss on the cheek on his girlfriend and cuddled next to her taking in hand the hot chocolate that was waiting for him.

"Just what I needed!" The young DJ savored the beverage while smiling at Alya. He gave her that look. That look that Alya recognized as questions coming from his side. He put the mug down and smiled at her. "So? What is it?" A mischievous grin showing up behind his smile.

Alya only grinned while she took a paper out of her bag. "Well, it seems that I might have more information about the super duo."

Nino kept his poker face, inwardly asking to himself to not blow up his cover. "Really? What is it this time?" He was trying to act as if this was another of the theories she always comes up. It was different though, she never points it out beforehand. Alya is the kind of person that likes to see reactions, so she tended to drop the bomb without warning. This time she told him and she brought him outside her house for more privacy…

"Well, here's the deal." Alya took a deep breath and continued with a very excited grin. "I think that Ladybug and Chat Noir might know the other 2 heroes in real life. It's just that for what I see, is not that easy to just go out there and find someone that could be a hero, and I think that if we narrow those two, then we can narrow who the heroes are…" The red head was thrilled, Nino didn't flinch at her comment and seemed to be taking his time.

After some thought to the initial statement, the DJ fixed his glasses and continued his inner debate outside his mind. "Ok, so… You mean that Chat knows Carapace and Ladybug knows Rena Rouge?" He was getting nervous, he knew that if his cover got blown off, it would be easy for Alya to find that Chat is Adrien, he couldn't let that happen. "But, didn't they keep their identities secret even between them?" Nino knew that Adrien wasn't aware who Ladybug is. This was dangerous… He couldn't let Alya find out who he was… What hint to somewhere else he could give her?

"Yes, I know they don't know!" She went back to zip her coffee. "But that's the thing, they don't know each other, we've seen Rena Rouge show up with Ladybug and Carapace only with Chat Noir." She knew she was being risky here. If Carapace is who she thinks he is, then it's playing safe in a way, but it was still risky. She could feel as if she was giving too much information. Wow! This superhero job has really caught up to her. She started fidgeting with her mug.

"I don't know Alya…" Nino was a bit confused, he was getting mixed vibes from her. He couldn't put his finger on it, was it because this was a very good theory? He had to be honest, she was this close to find out their identities now. He kept his voice down and glanced around the coffee shop, at least the place was almost empty and the rain hid their voices pretty well. " But…" He took a breath. " Rena Rouge and Carapace are only part timers, right? Doesn't that make it harder to find their identities instead of the hero duo?" Here he was risking it, but he had to do something to point Alya away from all this… If she does find out…

"Well… I thought about that too…" She mentally took note of what an amazing boyfriend she had. "The thing is that even as Rena Rouge has fought with both heroes, she always runs with Ladybug afterwards." Yes, too risky, but she was so close! "And… Carapace has only shown when Ladybug doesn't come up." She bit her lip in anticipation, Nino was startled and he couldn't hide it. "So, this means that Ladybug chose Rena Rouge and Chat Noir chose Carapace." The intrigue was killing her, getting every detail as if it was a deduction was an art she has learned since she became the Fox holder.

Nino was left stunned, yes, Alya was way too close… But he couldn't give in, everything in his feelings was telling him to just spill it out, but his mind was telling him to keep it down. It wasn't just hazardous for Alya to know who he was, he had to keep her safe, but if she had any lead on Rena Rouge and on Carapace and he gave in, she would put 1 plus 1 together and at least he knew that she would link Chat to Adrien… This was too much… So much that he couldn't find himself responding properly. What could he do…

After a moment of inside thoughts, he took the paper she was holding and took a choice. "So, you have them linked together… Wow! So you must have a hint on Rena Rouge then. How did you connect all this stuff?" If he appealed to her journalist instincts, he could divert her to the other part-time hero and maybe, just maybe, he could mislead her.

Alya noticed a bit of hesitation in his eyes, but she decided to leave it like this, at least she's got her case and it is getting strong. Now back to the investigation. "Take a look at this!" She pointed to the paper and started adding names and lines. "The few times that Carapace has shown up it was because Ladybug did not show up, right?"

Nino only nodded, trying to build a backup plan in his head… He needed to talk to Adrien and Plagg about this. Or maybe just Plagg…

The journalist's eyes glittered in emotion and excitement. "So, why didn't Chat went to find Rena Rouge? He doesn't know who she is, just as he doesn't know who Ladybug is." But, he was able to find someone else. I bet that it wasn't easy for Ladybug to find the fox, and the first time that she showed up with Ladybug and Chat Noir, it was to battle a multiplying akuma, and, she appeared pretty quick too, as if Ladybug knew she could be trusted. So, why couldn't it be that way between Carapace and Chat Noir?" Her sight was eager to see Nino's realization hit him in the face.

He couldn't tell Adrien, but he must tell Plagg… He wished he could tell Wayzz too… "Oh… There is a lot of thought in there." He hold his words, if she knew who he was, then she will find Adrien, could it be that she knows who the fox is? He looked at her quizzically. He couldn't ask… But he was curious, did she know who the fox is? But no, not now, he couldn't give in, not after Adrien and Plagg and Wayzz' trust, not after the safety of his girlfriend.

Alya was trying to guess what was going on inside Nino's head. It was a mix of awareness and shyness. She couldn't pick the other emotion in his eyes, was it… Determination? She was proud of him, and she knew how she just hinted about Rena Rouge too much, but she could trust him.

Something got her attention back to her bag. Her phone was ringing. Nino took noticed too. Alya took it out to see what was going on, and Alya confirmed it. There was an akuma attack. "Well, want to go film it then?"

Nino nodded and thought to himself how he was just saved by the bell…

* * *

Adrien has been pacing for the last 20 minutes. Marinette answered back but asked for 30 minutes to take a shower and dress up. He knew he was being irrational, he knew he was being impatient and he knew he was being over protective.

"I didn't know that it was getting so into you Adrien," Plagg mocked his holder with a huge grin on his face. Teasing the blond was one of his hobbies, and he was getting so many cat like attitudes lately that he couldn't hold himself. "Maybe next time you see her, you could mark her as your own."

"Would you just stop it?" Adrien stopped pacing to glare at Plagg. "If you keep on it I might even start hissing at you!" He moved his sight to his hands, looked at them and then dropped them as if he let drop something non important to the ground.

In this kind of situations is when playing the piano or fencing would help out a lot, but he didn't want to play the piano, not now… If he did, it would distract him too much and he wanted to be ready for when Marinette texted back. "Arg! Really! These are the cat like things that I don't like about you Plagg!"

"Hey!" The black cat kwami frowned to the comment. "Why me?" He pouted.

"It's your magic that makes me do things like this!" Adrien claimed firmly, as if the world depended on it.

"Well, it's more you, you know? The kwami magic only accentuates the trails that are already there." Plagg smirked to himself, Adrien was fuming over this answer.

"Oh! Just shut up Plagg! The boy went back to pacing.

The black cat floated away to one of his high spots very glad of himself.

A phone notification broke the tension between the two partners, the boy in question jumped on excitement at the moment that the phone ringed. He threw himself to grab it on his bed.

 **[Marinette]:** I'm ready!  
 **[Marinette]:** Sorry it took so long!

 **[Adrien]:** It's ok!  
 **[Adrien]:** I wasn't waiting.

 **[Marinette]:** Why I don't believe you…  
 **[Marinette]:** Hehe :P

 **[Adrien]:** :D  
 **[Adrien]:** Caught me there.  
 **[Adrien]:** I was worried about you.  
 **[Adrien]:** We had a huge scare yesterday.

 **[Marinette]:** Yes  
 **[Marinette]:** I'm sorry about that…

Adrien was taken aback by her answer. Marinette was apologizing because he was not strong enough to protect her.

 **[Adrien]:** What?  
 **[Adrien]:** No!

 **[Adrien]:** You got hurt Mari!  
 **[Adrien]:** It was an accident!

 **[Adrien]:** You're not the one to apologize…

He closed his eyes and decided to call her, he wanted to hear her voice too. She hesitated and let the phone ring 4 times.

"Hello…" Marinette said shyly.

"Hello!" Adrien answered more energetic than usual. He waited for her to say something, but he could only hear her mumble sounds over her breath.

"Is everything ok?" The blond was starting to worry. "Marinette?"

"Um…" She hesitated once more. "I'm sorry."

He stood up from his bed, eyes wide. "Marinette… You did nothing wrong…" He took a pause before continuing. "It was not your fault, it was an accident!"

"But…" Marinette couldn't tell him that she should have transformed and be Ladybug and not get injured and not worry them so much…

"Please Marinette…" Adrien was pledging now. "Don't blame yourself, if you want to blame someone, blame me…" Adrien couldn't tell her that he should have transformed in Chat Noir before she got injured. "I couldn't protect you yesterday… I'm sorry…"

Marinette was shocked, she's been sulking since she woke up after getting hit in the head and she forgot that this amazing boy worries about her too. "Ok… I will stop blaming my clumsiness, but you stop blaming yourself too. You found the ambulance, didn't you?" She should stop moping about what happened last night. She had an amazing date with Adrien and even saw Chat when he visited the balcony. She forced herself to smile over the phone;

Adrien signed loudly "Ok… I will. But just if you let me visit you this afternoon." He smirked this time, feeling better already if he could see her.

Marinette giggled lightly. "Ok, but you have to help me with my homework, is that ok?"

"It's a date!" Adrien answered back very energetic.

The girl in question was starting t wonder, is everything a date? "Hehe, I didn't know you were such a flirt Adrien." Marinette said it before thinking and Adrien heard a gasp over the phone. "No, well, I mean… you remind me of Chat Noir, you know? Hehe…"

Adrien smiled ear to ear, if she could put them together, then it means that even if he competed with himself, he still had the hand to win. "I trust you to see all sides of me Marinette, and why shouldn't I flirt with you? You're my wonderful girl."

"You are a flirt Adrien Agreste! And I think I like it hehe!" She added to her last comment, even that it implied opening up and turning red as a tomato. She was thankful that is was a call and not a video call at this point.

"Ok, I'll be leaving soon then, I'll ask Nathalie to clear my schedule to do homework and I'm sure my bodyguard will take me there, it's raining cats and dogs and I am positive that they won't let me go by myself." The boy grinned once more, proud of the planning he just did.

"Ok, I'll be waiting. Let me know if anything comes up." Marinette glanced at her room. "I'll get everything ready for a study date."

"Bye, see ya' in a few!." Adrien said.

"Bye!" Marinette hanged up.

Adrien was happy, he jumped back from his bed and went to the door. He needed to talk to Nathalie to make sure his schedule is cleared. The TV interrupted him though. "It seems that this akuma is targeting couples! Be careful out there! It's heading to the Eiffel Tower…"

The boy looked at Plagg. "Well, I guess that my date with Marinette will have to wait… Plagg! Claws out!"


	26. Chapter 26: See through

**Hello! I know I took sometime for this one. School started, other projects are going on and French happened too.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

When Alya and Nino arrived, the heroes of Paris were about to defeat the akuma. There was weed all over the place. It looked as if a forest was blooming in front of the Louvre. Alya was fast filming the action. Nino was looking at the heroes as if he was taking mental notes. How they moved, how they ran, how they acted as a perfect duo.

"Wow! Did you see that!?" Nino commented when Chat used cataclysm. "That was so cool!" He did a mental note to compliment Adrien later that day.

"It's as if they planned the whole thing!" Alya smiled to herself, it seems that the hero duo was able to talk through their problems. "I haven't seen them so in synch for a while now until today!"

Ladybug caught the akuma and used the miraculous cure. The leaves all over the streets and the buildings were cleaned and the duo bumped their fists. The hero in red saw that Alya was still filming and decided to give her an exclusive. "Let's go talk to the Ladyblogger there!" She mentioned to Chat before he left.

"Yes! I actually wanted to ask her something." Chat followed with a grin in his face. "Hello! Did you catch everything in camera?" He addressed to the blogger.

Alya cheered to see the heroes approaching her. "Yes! Well, at least the final beating. I'll post it tonight." She mentioned confidently.

Ladybug smiled at the interaction. "I just hope you guys keep out of danger."

The black cat hero smirked back at Alya "I'm sure they're doing a good job." As he winked at Nino. Then turning to Alya, he added: "By the way, I noticed you took down some videos lately."

The redhead was taken aback. "You read the Ladyblog?" Some excitement started showing when she realized that it was true, Chat Noir was a fan.

"Yes, I do! It is very well done and you have the best Ladybug shots out there." Chat Noir blushed a bit, but smiled proudly at Ladybug.

"Oh My God! Chat Noir is a fan!" Alya was starting to jump in one place. "Well, uhmmm, how do I put it…" She stopped jumping and tried to calm down. "Well… I… Actually… I wanted to hide any kind of lead to your identities. I realized that if Hawkmoth is able to find out who you are, you guys would be in danger…"

Ladybug approached to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you. It means a lot to us that you did something like this. We have to go now." She took her yo-yo and flew in to the air.

Chat Noir nodded too and followed after Ladybug, after a few jumps they took separated ways.

Nino stood there looking where Chat Noir left. "I wasn't expecting them to approach us like that…"

"Well, you'll be surprised. Ladybug has approached me before and Chat sometimes stays commenting a bit how Ladybug saved the day." She turned to her boyfriend and smiled at him. "Now all I need is a Rena Rouge and Carapace interview." She sang song that last part which let Nino to giggle.

"You won't give up, right?" He held her hand and started to walk back to her place. "Let's go change these clothes, we're soaked."

They walked hand in hand, without minding the rain.

* * *

"Oh my Tikki!" Marinette was drying her hair with a towel. "Now I see why Adrien said he would ask his bodyguard to bring him here. I'm soaked."

Tikki giggled and passed her another towel. "At least you didn't take long to cleanse the akuma."

"I know!" Her voice muffled by the towel. "It was a tough akuma, but we were able to figure it out." She got up from the chaise long and placed the towels in the laundry basket. "I just hope that Adrien doesn't get wet as I did…"

Her phone rang with a message. Marinette jumped to find her phone on her bed.

 **[Adrien]:** Hello!  
 **[Adrien]:** I'm on my way!

 **[Marinette]:** Hello!

 **[Adrien]:** I hope you didn't wait much…

 **[Marinette]:** Just enough ;)  
 **[Marinette]:** I'll go tell my parents then.

The girl looked at her room and smiled. "At least I don't have all the clothing here anymore." Pointing at the outfit she just finished fitting for herself. She folded it smoothly and placed her with her clothes.

"Are you ready for your study date?" Tikki floated in front of her with a knowing smile.

"I think I am, Tikki…" The girl's cheeks turned to a pretty pink, while opening the trap door to go downstairs.

* * *

There were books on the floor next to some half-eaten croissants. Some notes marked in colors and a tablet next to where the fashion duo ended up. Laughing was contagious around those two.

Adrien was picking up an outfit from Marinette's sketch book. She had agreed to do something for him and he agreed to gather all the materials. She ended up accepting this as Adrien argued in to paying for the commission if she didn't accept. So she ended up agreeing to his little bargain as Adrien said that she can have the best quality raw material to work with and that would translate to a high quality gift from her.

After some chatting and getting all the details on the jacket, Adrien kept passing the pages commenting on the designs and the points that called his attention for each. It translated to laughing and Marinette's cheeks turning into a pretty pink from time to time, until they reached the scarf, blue scarf apparently. Adrien was curious to ask about his one, as it resembled a lot to the one that his father gave him on his last birthday.

"Marinette, I wanted to ask you…" Some shyness left with his tone. "About this scarf…" He pointed at the design which had some notes about color, size and others.

The girl in question skipped a beat. She recognized the scarf design as soon as he opened the page, but she wasn't sure that he would recognize it… "Yes?" She asked on a pitch too high for her own good. What could she do? Will he ask her? She's so doomed… He's gonna hate her now, why did I lie to him? It was obvious that he would find out that SHE did the scarf, it is not as good as if his dad would have made it… She's not as good as The Gabriel Agreste, founder of Gabriel's fashion, leader in Paris and known worldwide. What was she thinking?

"Marinette?" The boy questioned her with a concerned look after the girl spaced out for almost a minute. "Are you ok?"

Startled by Adrien's reaction, she jumped to her feet. "Yes!" She answered louder than intended. "It's just that I forgot about the drinks…" Marinette started stuttering a bit and fidgeting with her hands. "I'll go get some more tea." She took the two glasses and ran through the trap door.

Adrien was left stunned, did he do something wrong? He just pointed out the scarf. "I just wanted to tell her that I like it, it looks a lot like mine."

"Maybe that is why she got upset?" Plagg popped out from his bag as if he was hiding. "You should apologize and bring me some cheese!" The black kwami went back into hiding without letting Adrien respond. Footsteps and some giggles came from the trapdoor.

"I'm telling you! It's ok." Marinette was talking to someone he couldn't hear. "It stopped raining a bit and I finished my homework." Her voice started to sound closer. When he was able to see her again, he could see her with the phone on her shoulder trying to bring two cups of tea upstairs. He rushed to her help and took the two cups from her hands. She tripped right after it but no damage was done.

Marinette hanged up and took profit of Adrien's distraction and closed the sketchbook behind her. "I'm sorry" she started to look embarrassed. "That was Nadja Chamack, she just asked me to baby sit Manon for the rest of the afternoon…" Her cheeks somewhat pink. "I hope it is ok. Would you like to stay still?" Marinette struggled to voice out the invitation. He's been making plans for the last few days, she should be able to take the initiative at least once.

Adrien, being the gentleman he is, smiled softly. "If it's ok with you, please let me stay a while more." He motioned his arm for her to sit back where she was. "At what time will she arrive?"

* * *

Marinette was roleplaying with Manon. She was using the Ladybug puppet, Manon chose the Chat Noir puppet and Adrien got the Rena Rouge's one. Marinette and Manon were laughing, playing the non-hero parts at the moment. As no one knew who was who, Manon was playing Chat Noir out of custom and Marinette was being herself, as she's always been with Chat. This was funny to see from this perspective. The stylist was having fun, treating Chat as a flirt, getting Manon to laugh her guts out.

"I don't know if Chat Noir is how you say he is." Manon managed to say between giggles.

"Just trust me on this one" She impersonated a damsel in distress. " I know that you are very handsome Chat, and you're so nice… You probably tell this to every single girl, don't you?" Marinette didn't seem that amused when voicing the joke. She took a deep breath and placed a more serious, almost hurt look.

Adrien was almost sure he's seen that look before… It was not from Marinette, but somewhere else… Where was it? "Common girl! You must be tired… Thank you Chat Noir." The boy jumped in to the rescue, as Marinette lost her will to continue for a moment and Manon was about to ask questions. He knew that she would not want to compromise Chat Noir, especially when it was him visiting her, as his alter-ego.

Marinette blinked in realization, it was as if Chat had saved her somehow, again… "You are right Alya… let's get going." She froze in place. Some sweat started to form on her forehead. Did she just gave herself out?

"Oh! Yes!" Manon smiled and just continued as normal. "She's your best friend, right?"

Marinette let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Oh! Yes! She is, and she's always helping me out." Relieve came through her as she realized that no one would find out her secret just because of this. Anyone but Alya probably.

Adrien was paying attention to Marinette and saw that there was something there, but he was focused on her pretty face and the red on her cheeks. She liked her so much. He noticed that Manon stopped playing and placed her puppet in front of her.

After a pause she stood up with dreamy eyes. "Can you imagine if your best friend was your companion?" Manon started to turn around in her place. "So Ladybug and Chat Noir have companions, can you imagine how cool it would be if they were best friends just like you and Alya?" Manon stopped and stared at the young couple with a huge smile on her lips.

Marinette and Adrien stood there, stunned by the simple thoughts of a kid. Eyes wide Marinette looked at Adrien, who had the same expression as her. He felt Plagg move in his pocket. Blushing after Marinette's look, he finally reacted.

Adrien placed his hand at the back of his neck and nervously let a chuckle out. "You know she's right Marinette? Wouldn't it be fun if one of the heroes is our best friend?" He tried to keep the jumpiness on his voice controlled.

"Ahaha… Yes, it would be fun…" Marinette hesitated a bit, but followed Adrien's lead and laughed it out. There is no way that they could know, isn't it?

Manon started laughing telling herself how she would like to be Ladybug's or Chat Noir's best friend.

The game continued and she was having a blast. The turn for Marinette to become Ladybug during the game. Adrien couldn't stop comparing Marinette to Ladybug, some of her traits looked as if it was Ladybug impersonating herself. The confidence and the toned she used was very like Ladybug. Adrien had always been impressed by Marinette, especially after 'The Evillustrator' but now, he cannot stop seeing Ladybug in Marinette. When she scolds Chat Noir, it sounds just like Ladybug does it.

He tried to remove those thoughts from his head. He liked Marinette and decided to let Ladybug go, why was he seeing them as one? "Marinette, I'll be right back." He stood up and went to the bathroom for a moment. He closed the door behind him and washed his face. "Plagg… I don't know what's going one, but Marinette looked a lot like Ladybug… "

"Just don't give it much thought…" Plagg floated right next to the young boy. "Besides, you chose her over Ladybug, right?"

"You're right Plagg…" He checked out his hair in front of the mirror. "I won't give it much thought…"

Trying to convince himself, he decided to stay off game to just look at the girls play. He took profit to add a post-it on the sketchbook.

Time to go home arrived, Manon left first. Adrien stayed for about half an hour more and helped the designer to clean up after their babysitting session.

"You don't have to do this, you know?" Marinette told Adrien, while he picked up the Chat Noir's puppet from the floor. "I can clean up afterwards."

"It's ok!" He smiled at her. "Besides, I played along too." He gave Marinette the puppet and remained there, standing. His hand went to his neck and a small blush was peeking from his cheeks. "Uhm… Marinette?" The boy sleepily moved his weight from one leg to the other. "There is this thing the Mayor has on Saturday that I have to assist. Would you like to come with me?" He took a deep breath, and reached for the girls hands. "I would like you to come with me." With a snort he added. "And not just because Chloé will be there clinging on me…"

He hinted some amusement but Marinette knew that he was trying to joke. He was so bad at jokes, he reminded him of Chat Noir. "I would love to go with you." That pretty pink was back to her face. "Is it a formal event or how should I dress?" Marinette came into realization that the dress she's been working on is a spring dress, not an evening dress…

"Don't worry, I believe I have your measurements too." He winked at her and waved a post-it with some numbers. "It will be a surprise."

The girl became even more anxious, he was going to give her something to wear? "When did you become such a flirt?" She said quietly trying to scold him, it did not work out.

"I guess I've always had it in me."

The Chat Noir's smirk that followed Adrien's comment made Marinette knees to tremble. This might have started as a crush, but now she knew that it was bigger. She could talk to him now, even after messing around some words from time to time. "Oh…" Was all that left her mouth. Adrien was too close and she could feel his hand brushing hers.

Suddenly, Adrien jump stunned. He searched for his pocket and took his phone out. "It's my bodyguard…"

"Is he already here?" The girl pouted.

"Yes, he is…" Adrien frowned at his phone. "I have to go." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I'll call you tonight. Good bye"

"Bye." She answered back while touching her cheek with her hand.


	27. Chapter 27: Preparations

_**Notes:**_

 _ **Hello everyone. I have to apologize for taking this long to update... With last semester my inspiration went down for this one.**_

 _ **This chapter might be somewhat slow, as the name says, it's preparing everything that's coming.**_

 _ **You might have noticed that these last events all had been occuring during one week, spring break. All I'm gonna say is that this story will finish on Sunday. How many chapters are left? I don't really know, but we're near the end.**_

 _ **Thank you for bearing with me!**_

* * *

After changing to dry clothes, Alya dropped on her bed right next to Nino. She was so happy that Chat Noir was a fan of the Ladyblog that she forgot her ongoing (Carapace) investigation. "Could you even imagine it?" Alya was dreamily staring at her roof. "Chat Noir is a fan and Ladybug was proud of me!"

"Well, you did something to help them out… Even if it is from the web." Nino added some mischief to his comment. He was well aware of Alya's intentions to find out who the heroes are. A content smile formed on his lips, when he motioned to strike her hair. "You keep investigating anyway, you just don't let them know, right?"

Alya rolled her eyes and changed her position to see her boyfriend right next to her. "Well, it is important that no one else knows." She sat up and looked down at Nino with a knowing look. "If I know, I won't publish it. And… I would help them out when someone gets a lead."

This time was Nino's time to roll his eyes. "Just cuddle with me! It's raining cats and dogs and I would like to have a normal cuddly day with my girlfriend, is that too much to ask?" He placed his arms around her, supporting his head on her thighs. "How about a movie then?"

"Ok, ok… But let me bring some hot cocoa."

Alya left the room for a moment and Nino kept thinking…He must talk to Plagg… Alya is getting way too close… Maybe tomorrow, if Adrien leaves the room, he might have the privacy to talk to him.

"Hey Alya?" Nino called for the girl. "Do you have post-its or something around here?"

"Check in my pencil box, I must have some in there!"

After fidgeting and writing some words down, he placed the note in his wallet and went back to the warm blanket that was waiting for them.

Alya arrived with a tray with a couple of cups and some cookies. "Did you choose a movie yet?"

"Hum…" Nino jumped to help the girl with the tray. "Not really, I picked it up last time, so I was waiting for you."

Alya sat on the bed and took her side of the blanket. "Ok, just don't complain about it…" She took the keyboard next to her and searched for the first Superman movie. "I just wanted to see Louis Lane being a reporter." She gave Nino a cheeky smile.

"Not that I would complain, Christopher Reeve's superman is one of the best after all."

* * *

After saying good night to Nino, Alya went back to her room. She took her phone to review the Ladyblog updates. Her surprise was to find, not notifications from the Ladyblog, but 10 unread messages sent by her sole and only best friend Marinette.

"Ok, here we go…" She took a blanket and put on some music before opening the messages.

 **[Marinette]:** OMG Alya!  
 **[Marinette]:** Adrien is on his way!  
 **[Marinette]:** OMG Alya!  
 **[Marinette]** : Adrien just left!  
 **[Marinette]:** He invited me to an event this Saturday.  
 **[Marinette]:** what am I gonna wear?  
 **[Marinette]:** he said he'll send something over  
 **[Marinette]:** I don't know…  
 **[Marinette]:** I won't go… what if I embarrass him...  
 **[Marinette]:** I'm gonna trip against Chloé… I'm sure…

Alya just blurted out laughing. She could imagine her friend sulking under her covers, staring at her phone, just waiting for a response… If that last message was sent like 10 minutes ago, she must be waiting for a reply for sure.

 **[Alya]:** you're not dead, are you?

 **[Marinette]:** Alya!

 **[Alya]:** ok ok  
 **[Alya]:** so tell me cuz I got nothing out of that storm you threw at me

 **[Marinette]:** well, Adrien came by this afternoon…  
 **[Marinette]:** it was wonderful :)  
 **[Marinette]:** we studied and talked  
 **[Marinette]:** he even helped me to babysit Manon.

 **[Alya]:** ok… so… why are you mopping then?

 **[Marinette]:** Alya! He invited me to the event this Saturday!  
 **[Marinette]:** the one Chloé's been unbearable with?

 **[Alya]:** oh, so it is real?

 **[Marinette]:** Yes… it is real…  
 **[Marinette]:** and Adrien invited me to go with him…  
 **[Marinette]:** and he said that I should not worry  
 **[Marinette]:** and also that he has my measurements…  
 **[Marinette]:** what am I gonna do?

 **[Alya]:** you and I will go shopping tomorrow!  
 **[Alya]:** that is what we're gonna do!

 **[Marinette]:** Hum I won't change your mind, right?  
 **[Marinette]:** ok… I'll shut up and go to sleep…

After all this fuss about the bal, Alya went back to her special notebook. "Now, where was I?" She opened the page that she showed Nino this morning, right before the akuma attack. Every day she gets closer to their identities; she can feel it in her gut. She wished that she could have her kwami with her, too bad that Trixxy won't say a thing about the identities either…

Marinette from her side, decided to do a little research herself. "Let's see…'Spring bal à Paris' should do it, right Tikki?"

Her kwami just floated in front of the screen with a cookie. "What are you doing again?"

With a breath and a shrug Marinette complained about something… "Oh Tikki, sorry… The event that Adrien invited me. It's a charity event placed by the Major of Paris to gather funding for… let's see… this year it seems that it's for children with cancer…"

Tikki floated a bit and frowned when something came up to her mind. "Will there be any of the children?"

Marinette frowned too; she wasn't really sure. "I guess I can ask Adrien, I didn't think about it either."

"It would be nice to have at least a couple of kids to show up so that the donations can have a face." Tikki smiled at Marinette. "So, tell me, why are you pouting about?" That big grin in her face told Marinette that Tikki was about to tease her… "Don't you want to go to the dance with your prince charming?"

"Oh Tikki!" Marinette hid her pounding ears behind her hands. "Stop teasing me! You know better than anyone that I don't really fit in those places…"

"I don't think that's true Marinette. And I don't think Adrien thinks that either." Tikki placed her small paw on the girl's shoulder. "And I am sure that the surprise dress is going to be amazing."

Marinette tensed up to the comment. True! She didn't have anything proper for a gala, her last formal dress was from when she was like 10 and did not fit anymore. The dress she was finishing up was a spring dress to wear on Sunday's picnic, it wouldn't fit a gala either.

"Do you think he will send me a dress?" The girl ended up gasping for some air. But… is that why he got her measurements?

The red kwami hugged her holder's cheeks. "I do think so Marinette, he has showed you that he cares too."

Marinette lowered her gaze and changed her demeanor… "Then… why do I see Chat's smile every time that he smiles at me Tikki?"

She hasn't thought about this, Chat's visit last night, the heart to heart at the Eiffel Tower with Ladybug… Why was she feeling like this? She felt so disappointed when he told her that he has a friend, a lady friend to be more accurate. She should be thrilled that Chat would stop flirting and chasing her… Especially now that Adrien is so interested in her. Chat even stopped visiting Marinette… Did she want Chat Noir to keep reaching her balcony? Is that why she clenched on him last night? How would she explain that if Adrien becomes her boyfriend? Will Adrien become her boyfriend? Why was she seeing Chat Noir in Adrien? Yes, he was more at ease and even started flirting a bit, very Chat Noir stlye, but this was Adrien, the boy of her dreams… Why was she identifying someone else in him?

"I don't understand why I feel so torn Tikki, is this normal?" Marinette hugged herself waiting for an answer, but there was none… "Tikki?"

The little kwami was trying to keep it cool. Marinette didn't know why, but she did… She couldn't say anything, regretting so many secrets that she's not allowed to share… "I'm sorry Marinette… I don't know what to say… You know very well that you must keep that distance with Chat Noir, whether it is with or without the mask… Imagine if Chat decides to look for you as Marinette? That would put you and your parents in a very dangerous spot…"

The girl looked at Tikki with unshed tears, she blinked them away, took a deep breath and tried to compose herself… "You're right Tikki, I might be getting the wrong idea, besides, I have shopping to do with Alya tomorrow. I'll try to get some sleep. Good night Tikki."

"Good night Marinette." The red kwami flew to the window where she stared outside for a moment. She was surprised of herself, of what she was thinking, and she knew how much he was going to laugh at her… She didn't let him say anything about this during the day… It was a mistake, she needed to talk to Plagg…

* * *

Adrien was on cloud 9. When he arrived at the mansion, he stormed to Nathalie's office, gave her Marinette's measurements and requested at least 5 dresses to pick one tomorrow, then narrowed to the girl's measurements, to be sent on Saturday to her house when ready, before the gala.

Nathalie hadn't seen Adrien so happy since before his mother disappeared. She wanted him to smile like this more often. She agreed to his terms and presented the information to Gabriel too. Miss Dupaing-Cheng was part of the "approved" friends that the teen was allowed to frequent. She did a mental note to ask Adrien about their 'relationship status' as he might need to have a press conference if this girl was indeed more than just a friend.

Adrien arrived at his room and dropped his things on the couch. He asked Marinette out to the gala. He chuckled when he imagined Chloé's face when he arrives with Marinette as his escort on Saturday. He wished he could take a picture of her. That girl could be one his friends, but he knew very well that she was not fond of his princess. "That's gonna be something to remember.'"

He needed to talk to someone about the whole thing, he felt he was going to burst open or something if he remained alone and silent in his room… Not that Plagg helped much…

 **[Adrien]:** Hey pote!  
 **[Adrien]:** at home already?

 **[Nino]:** Hey pote!  
 **[Nino]:** nice timing!

 **[Adrien]:** I just got home too…

 **[Nino]:** Nice princess chatting then?

 **[Adrien]:** I invited her to this Saturday's thing

 **[Nino]** : what thing?  
 **[Nino]:** the one that Chloé's been clinging on you?

 **[Adrien]:** Yeap!  
 **[Adrien]:** that one!

 **[Nino]:** LOL!  
 **[Nino]:** I can see her face when you enter the place with Marinette!  
 **[Nino]:** I would pay to see her face!

 **[Adrien]:** you're evil! Lol!  
 **[Adrien]:** you coming tomorrow?

 **[Nino]:** you bet!  
 **[Nino]:** tell Plagg I have something for him!  
 **[Nino]:** ttl pote!

 **[Adrien]:** night!

"Hey Plagg! Nino says he's got something for you!" Adrien dropped his phone on the bed, following right next to it. "At last!" He stretched out and looked at Plagg. "I invited her Plagg!" His voice so excited that Plagg couldn't hold his smirk. "I'll ask Nino tomorrow to help me choose the dress I'll send her for Saturday."

"Well, as long as there's cheese, I don't care if she dresses like a mouse." He floated with a piece of brie right on top of Adrien. "Thinking it twice, she can bring cheese while dressed as cheese, I would care then!"

"Augh Plagg!" Adrien complained disgusted. "Why does it have to be cheese with you, always?"

Changing his position right in front of his holder, Plagg took a deep breath. "Hey kid! Have you talked to Ladybug since that last akuma? There's something that's been bothering me…"

Adrien sat up straight, the mention of Ladybug is not what he expected from his kwami. "Well, since that meeting we had after the roots akuma? No… Not really… Why?"

"Well, you mentioned that she blurted out crying after you apologized, right?" Plagg took his hand to his chin, thinking.

"Uhm… yes, she did." Adrien was not sure where his kwami was going. "I think that being hurt during the akuma attack had something to do with her acting strange. Why?"

Plagg stared out of the window, looking at the calm sky. He remembered how there is always calm after the storm… And if this continues, he really hopes that the storm won't be as bad this time… "Nah… never mind, you're probably right."

"Ok…" Adrien shrugged his companion's attitude and went to bed. "Good night Plagg!"

"Yeah… yeah…" Plagg dismissed what he had in mind with another bite of cheese. So stubborn... "Need to talk to the Sugarcube then… And the turtle kid too…" He mumbled in between bites.


	28. Chapter 28: Day out

The sun was warming up. The feeling of the water below your feet and the heat of the sun could be sensed from your nose, it kind of tickles. This made Marinette smile to herself while walking down the road.

"Alya!" The girl said, waving her hand to attract the attention of the redhead across the street.

"Marinette! There you are!" Alya had her phone out and was going through the list. "So… shoes, some makeup and… A new hairbrush? Really?" She looked over at the stylist with a mock face.

"Oh, shut up! I stepped on the one I had after Adrien left… I was nervous, remember?" The girl pouted and gave Alya puppy like eyes.

"Oh… ok, we'll buy a new hairbrush." She fidgeted with her phone for a second. "I asked Nino to tell me what color of shoes we should aim, and if they don't answer in time, we'll go with black."

"Thanks Alya, I couldn't find myself asking Adrien… especially now that I understand his surprise is a dress for the gala…" Marinette looked away shyly.

"Well, let's get going! We have some shopping to do!" Alya took Marinette's arms to start barging stores.

"I like these." The bluenette smiled while modeling the shoes. "What do you think?" She looked intently to Alya.

"Well… If the dress can cope with white shoes, I guess we'll be fine… but… why don't we keep watching and wait for the dress intel?"

"Ok… you're right…. Maybe rushing for the shoes first was not the smartest idea."

"Common! Let's go get you that hairbrush of yours first." Alya took Marinette from the arm and dragged her out of the shoe store.

* * *

"Wow, you're early today." Adrien greeted his best friend, after an emotionless Nathalie let Nino in. "I still need to finish some piano practice, feel free to listen."

With a bright smile, Nino sat on the chair looking at Adrien. "Sure pote! I always wanted to listen to you play anyway."

Adrien warmed up to Nino's words. Having a different public than Nathalie or his father felt nice for a change, especially now that Nino confessed that he wanted to listen him playing. "This is Mozart Piano Sonata No. 17 Allegro. It's known because it is happy and warm. Please enjoy it."

Nino applauded, ready to listen to it.

After the interpretation finished, Adrien was happy. He didn't think he'd ever seen Nino glowing like that. He was wordless. "Did you like it?"

"Mon pote!" Nino stood up, no, he jumped up. "That! Was! Amazing!" He claimed. "Music is part of me, and you know, I might not be the best for classical music, but this…" He paused to take a deep breath. "This left me breathless. It was funny and leading and I wanted to keep up with every single note!"

Adrien started to blush, this is the first time he's been complimented like this. Someone might have said something while growing up and learning, but it was usually his teacher or his mother. Never someone had been so delighted to listen to him play.

Trying to hide his shyness, he smiled at Nino and thanked him for the compliments. Then he saw Nathalie at the door and she only nodded.

"Nino, the lesson is done, I'm happy you liked it." Adrien said without looking him directly. "It does mean a lot to me for you to be here, you know?" Taking some courage, he looked Nino directly in the eye. That solitude look he gave from time to time.

"I'm happy that I was able to catch at least the end of it." Nino sat back on the couch, proud of his friend. He knew that look and he knew what it meant.

"Adrien." Nathalie interrupted. "They're ready, do you want me to bring them in or are you going to pick them up in my office?"

Nino jumped in. "Are you talking about the dresses? Why don't you bring them over so that we can take a look, maybe get some help, you know?

Adrien understood Nino's gesture, he was talking about Plagg. He turned to the door and thanked Nathalie. "Let me go get them. Can you get us some refreshments after bringing the dresses in? Thank you Nathalie." He smiled politely, that model smile that he has trained for so long. "I'll be right back, Nino!"

"I'll be here mon pote!" Nino waved in acknowledgement. While Adrien closed the door.

"Ok, they're gone for a while, we really need to talk Plagg!" Nino picked into Plagg's "room".

"Finally!" The black kwami floated with a piece of cheese right in front of Nino. "We need to talk!"

"I thought that was my line…" Nino gave Plagg a curious glance.

"Oh, so that is my gift? Talk?" The kwami didn't miss one, he remembered that Nino has said that he had something for him. "Shoot, mine is probably longer."

Nino was getting to know the little cat pretty well, he took the bread he had in his bag. "Here, this is cheesy bread. I passed by a store that sells it, I thought you might like it."

Plagg took a bite as soon as Nino put it on the desk. "Go on! We don't have all day." He mumbled in between chews.

"Ok, the thing is that Alya, you know? My girl… She's got these Ladybug and Chat Noir theories…" Nino sat back on the couch and took his cap off to trace his hands against his hair. "The thing is that she's very near to get to their identities."

Plagg stopped eating, he stared at the boy in front of him, and realized that this, indeed, is as urgent as his own Ladybug/Chat's concerns… "Ok, ok… so, your girlfriend IS behind a theory that can get to Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities."

"Yes!" Nino stated seriously.

Plagg was floating right in front of Nino now. "So, why are you telling me and not Adrien?" The curiosity was winning, but even though, he found new value for this kid.

"Well, I know how much Adrien has struggled about Ladybug's identity and he's finally getting over his crush. And Alya would kill me if I get Adrien off Marinette now too… But anyway, the thing is that I don't want Adrien to have hopes about finding LB's identity, you know?" The boy started whispering, looking at the door. "So, I decided that I better tell you. I wish I could tell Wayzz too, but he's not nearby for it…"

Plagg scratched his head and sat down on the air. "Hum… You seem smarter than I thought. You even brought some cheesy bread…" Plagg mischief always flourished even in dark times. "I guess that the storm is brewing…" He said more to himself than anything. "So kid, tell me this theory."

Nino glanced at the door once more, worried that Adrien would come in any moment. "Ok…" He whispered. "The thing is that Alya wants to know the turtle and the fox' identities. She figured that Ladybug chose the fox and Chat chose the turtle, it could mean that they trust the other and probably know them in real life. She said that it could only be proven IF she knows the identities of the partners… And I'm almost sure that she figured out that I am the turtle…"

Plagg remained pensive… It doesn't seem that the kid has told her anything, and he knew that the ladyblogger was cunning, Tikki has told him that before… Taking his paw to his chin, he shared his thoughts. "So… she's into knowing Rena Rouge's identity that could lead to the Bug and Carapace' identity that will lead to the Chat… I knew she was clever, but this is getting dangerous…"

"I know!" Nino step up and started pacing. "I've been trying to divert her attention and tried to poke in a different direction, but she's been sending these signals, you know? As if trying to figure me out and the battle against the roots akuma did not help… She was too near me, and she saw the interaction that Chat and Carapace have, so I think that she got the 'trust' from there… I mean, I know that she knows something about the fox but she won't tell me, which is good, and bad, because if she tells me, then I would probably know why her theory is so close and then she would figure me out and she would be too close to Adrien and then it would be easier to find LB but I would know how close she is and maybe can advert them?" The boy stopped with a sigh. He put the cap on and started pacing again…

"Finally!" Plagg went back to his cheesy bread. "I thought you were gonna keep going until the kid came back…" He took a big bite of the bread. "Look." He finished chewing before continuing. "Keep her diverted as much as you can, if she figures it out, there's not much we can do. Maybe I can talk to Tikki so that Ladybug can be aware…" He shrugged it off. "It's adding one more to the note anyway."

Nino stopped on a halt and stare at Plagg this time. "Adding to the note? What do you mean?"

This time was the cat kwami's turn to look at the door. "Well, as you know, Ladybug's been acting a little weird, and so is your friend here. I don't buy that she cried clinging on Chat Noir just because she was worried or hurt…"

"Wait." Nino opened his eyes wide in realization. "You think she likes Chat?" He whispered very low, hoping that Adrien wouldn't be nearby.

"I think so, but there's Adrien…" The cat kwami took another big bite of the bread while getting his ideas clear. "Look… There is something you should know, as the other kid is going to enter a rollercoaster. I'm telling you this because I've seen it before…" Plagg stood there in front of Nino, the boy has never seen the cat kwami so somber before. "You must not leave his side. He will be vulnerable and he will need your trust more than anything…"

Nino gulped at the kwami's words. "Ok, I told you that I am trustworthy and I will stay by his side. He's my best friend too."

"Good." Was the only reply Plagg gave Nino, as he diligently went back to his cheese stack to get some camembert to put on the cheesy bread.

At that moment, someone stumbled against the door. "Nino!" Adrien called his friend. "I should have asked you to come, help me out!" The blond came in with 4 dresses hanging on him, and a fifth one over his head.

"Pote! Let me help you!" Nino rushed to take a couple of dresses off Adrien, while the model hanged them on a pole hanger he left next to his bed.

"Ok, we're ready… Let's choose my princess' dress." The blond smiled fondly thinking of Marinette.

"So, which one do you like best?" Nino asked while placing the other two dresses on the pole hanger.

"Well, all of them are gorgeous and I can imagine her wearing all of them… Would it be too much to give her all 5 of them Nino?" The boy looked at his friend with puppy eyes.

"I don't think so pote, you know Marinette… She would probably freak out, step on something and trash the dresses. Besides, she would refuse them all. That's the way she is." Nino stepped back to take a better look. "Now, focus, we have 3 colors, which one would be better for her?"

Adrien took a step back too, he started to picture Marinette and remembered that her favorite color is pink. "If she were to choose, I think it would be between one of these two: light pink and creamy red."

Nino looked surprised that those were even colors, he then remembered that Adrien is in the fashion industry, he must know other colors than blue, red, yellow and green. "Those are very Marinette. And you know? You do call her princess, which one is more of a princess to you?"

Adrien went back to his thinking face. He knew that the creamy red would look amazing on Marinette, but he knew also that she's shy and probably wouldn't like to stand out that much, and the light pink looked more like a cute princess. "This one!" He took the light pink dress from the pole. "This is the one for a princess gala, I'll keep the other one for our first romantic date."

"You. Are. Such. A. dork." Nino patted his friend in the back.

"Hey!" Adrien claimed. "I'm just being romantic!"

"Yes I know!" Nino glinted with amusement. "Just like a very big dork!"

The boys started laughing at the comment when Nathalie arrived with some refreshments.

"Nathalie! Good timing! This is the one, please have it ready for tomorrow afternoon." Adrien gave the dress to Nathalie and she nodded.

Nino took advantage of the pause and opened his phone's last message.

 **[Alya babe]:** And she picked white shoes…  
 **[Alya babe]:** please tell me she can keep them…  
 **[Alya babe]:** If not I'll be the evil one and put some black shoes on her face .

Nino laughed at Alya's message. It seems that the shopping is doing well.

 **[Nino]:** Go with the shoes.  
 **[Nino]:** white rules!

 **[Alya babe]:** thank god!  
 **[Alya babe]:** I'm exhausted…

 **[Nino]:** Any plans for lunch?

 **[Alya babe]:** Maybe a bistrot around here.  
 **[Alya babe]:** You guys wanna come?

 **[Nino]:** you have to ask?  
 **[Nino]:** I'll let Adrien know.  
 **[Nino]:** text me the place

 **[Nino]:** we'll be there in a couple of hours.

 **[Alya babe]:** Nice!  
[ **Alya babe]:** See you there!

"So Adrien! Mon pote… What are you gonna wear?" Nino went back to the conversation.

After having Adrien trying like 3 suits, he settled with one.

"Any accessories?" Nino teased. "Maybe a bell by any chance?" He really liked how much Adrien has opened up to him.

"Maybe I'll give you a bell!" The blond, armed with a pillow and started a war.

"Hey! That's unfair! You have the bigger pillow!" Nino grunted.

"Ok… ok…" Adrien stopped pestering Nino and realized that it was almost lunch time. "Look at the time! Want something to eat?"

"About that…" Nino paused. "Let's surprise the girls, they're not far from here."

"Sounds like a plan." Adrien grinned as they left the room.


End file.
